The Maelstrom Hunter
by CrimsonKyuubiSage
Summary: All I did was follow orders. And what do I get in return for following my orders? Banishment. Exiled from my home. My career, finished. My dream, crushed. My life, could be better. But here I am now. Free of any burden in Konoha. The council want me to return home now. Truth is, Konoha's no longer my home, Vale is. And I'm not leaving without a fight. Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1- Banishment

**Author's Notes**

** Yo, what up all you fanfic readers, I'm CrimsonKyuubiSage. This is my first fanfic so most**

**criticism is appreciated and I hope you enjoy this story. I came up with the idea whilst listening to **

**Nightcore and watching RWBY. I have no clue what the pairing for Naruto will be, but there will **

**definitely be Lee/Nora and Juane/Pyrrha. Leave a review on the story to decide on the pairing for**

**Naruto. And depending on how many requests for a certain pairing are put up in the next week, or**

**whether I find a pairing both unique and to my liking, will the pairing for Naruto be decided.**

**Also, the pairing will ****not**** be yaoi. I hold no prejudice against homosexuality, but I'm more neutral**

**on the stance of it.**

**Here are a few of the options I put up for the pairing for Naruto. Remember, that even though**

**these are some of the options, it is not limited to just these choices. If any of the readers out there**

**can think of a different pairing I'm all ears.**

**Naru/Harem**

**Naru/Ruby**

**Naru/Weiss**

**Naru/Blake**

**Naru/Yang**

**Naru/?**

**Oh and I probably need a disclaimer: **

**I do not own RWBY or Naruto, Kishimoto owns Naruto. If I did, Naruto and Hinata would be together.**

* * *

"Hey" - Regular Speech

'_Something_' - Regular Thoughts/ Sarcastic Remarks

-Somewhere, 10:00 A.M.- -Statement of A Time/Place/Change of P.O.V.

"**Hello**" - Demon/ Grimm Speech

'**I'm going to eat you**' -Demon/ Grimm Thought

_"Hello"_ - Flashbacks/Dream Text

_**(Witchcraft)**_ -Song Insert

Chapter - Chapter Start/ Chapter End

* * *

Chapter 1- Banishment

-Somewhere in the Oki no Okunote, Sunday, 3:26 A.M.-

Everything felt calm. So peaceful. Like the events that conspired beforehand never happened.

But that wasn't the case at all. No. Nothing was calm. And nothing was peaceful.

Twelve years.

For twelve years he labored in that hellhole. All the years of physical and mental abuse. Hoping

that one day that it would all be worth it in the end, gaining their respect.

Not in this case. No, the chances of that happening were slim to none now. Now that what's done is done.

Somehow I always knew that this day was to come.

I stood at a good 5' 11, somewhat tall if I say so myself. Slightly tanned skin with golden blonde

spiky hair. Three whisker-like scars on each of my cheeks and violet eyes.

Oh, and did I mention that I also have a pair of fox ears and a tail. Both are crimson red with black

tips. Looks awesome on me. At least, in my eyes.

The civilians of Konoha seem to think that I'm the Kyuubi in disguise but last time I checked, I'm

not a fifty-foot tall fox with orange fur and rabbit ears bent on destruction.

Who am I? Well, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto to be specific. I'm Konoha's

Orange Hokage. Well... the Konoha part isn't exactly true now. On the night of my birth a great

beast known as the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked my home village. But the Yondaime Hokage was

said to have killed the fox.

That's a lie. I found out on the night of my Genin exams that the Kyuubi had been sealed into a baby

that day. And that baby just happened to be me.

You see, where I come from people like me with demons sealed inside them are called Jinchūriki.

People like me are known for being treated like a plague to society, which is why most people aren't

told who we are. Though there are some of us who have giant targets painted on us.

And this week was not my week. In fact, this week would probably go down as the most horrid week of my life.

_Flashback Start_

_-Konoha Hospital, Monday, 10:37 A.M.-_

_ I don't know how long I was out. All I remember before I blacked out was the fight me and_

_ Sasuke-teme had at the Valley of the End, and Kakashi-sensei arriving._

_ My eyes fluttered open just to have my vision filled with white. A steady beeping sound was_

_ heard to my left. Probably a heart monitor I was hooked up to._

_ My body felt painful and sore as a whole._

_ Granted, that is what I should be feeling. After all, I just got a fist of lightning shoved through _

_ my chest not even a few hours ago. And by Uchiha Sasuke, my so-called brother in all but _

_ blood._

_It hurt, sure, but not as much as the feeling of betrayal I felt then. But after thinking_

_ about it. I don't think he's worth being called my brother._

_ Kakashi-sensei once told me "In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, that's_

_ true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash.", well, in that case, _

_ Sasuke-teme is worse than trash for what he did to me._

_ I kept my promise to Sakura-chan and brought back her 'precious Sasuke-kun' for her. And_

_ what do I get from her? A punch to the head and a berating, from injuring her 'Sasuke-kun'._

_ Who, by the way, had only bruises and some other minor injuries._

_ Whilst I had a freaking gaping hole in my chest where Sasuke had thrust a Chidori through me. _

_ I was bleeding profusely, yet the doctors were more focused on 'saving the precious last loyal_

_ Uchiha'. Tsunade-baachan had to heal me personally because all the other doctors refused to_

_ heal the 'demon brat'. And the few that were kind to me were out or helping someone else._

_ "Looks like you're awake gaki,"_

_ I turn my head to see Jiraiya in the window. He seemed to have something on his mind, but at the_

_ same time sounded sad._

_ "Hey, Ero-Sennin," I replied._

_ "How're ya feeling?"_

_ "Pretty well, considering what's happened,"_

_ There was a small awkward silence after that. And after a full minute, Ero-Sennin talked once more._

_ "Gaki, there's something Tsunade-hime and I need to tell you, but she thought it would be better if you_

_ heard it from me," he said sadly._

_ "What's so important?" I asked. Curiosity getting the better of me._

_ Again, there was this small pause filled with silence._

_ "The Council heard of your fight with the Uchiha. Specifically your use of the Kyuubi's chakra,"_

_ He paused for a second. As if to find the right words to use to tell me the rest of the story._

_ "Gaki, there's no good way of saying this, so I'll just come out and say it. The Council has_

_ banished you from Konoha,"_

_ I let the new sink in. It felt so saddening._

_ My dream of becoming Hokage. Gone._

_ Crushed by a bunch of old stooges who were stuck in the past._

_ Yet, at the same time, it felt relieving._

_ "They're giving you three days to pack up your stuff and leave in exile,"_

_ I just stared at the wall for a few minutes. Three days to leave the village I grew up in._

_ Three days to leave the village I had sworn to protect._

_ "... I'm sorry gaki," I hear Jiraiya say to me._

_ "... I know..."_

_-Konoha Red Light District, Wednesday, 2:15 P.M.-_

_After I was released from the hospital, I went back to my cruddy apartment._

_ I lived in Konoha's Red Light District, which was the slums of Konoha. The area that was_

_ mostly destroyed from the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha._

_ It may not have been the best place, but it was sentimental to me. The Sandaime-jiji gave_

_ this apartment to me on my sixth birthday, after he had found out that the orphanage_

_ I was supposed to be staying in kicked me out._

_ Over the past two days, my friends came to say goodbye to me in their own ways._

_ Team Guy came over to say their goodbyes to me, after hearing that I was to be banished._

_ Lee and Guy spent about an hour wailing on how my 'flames of youth had been dampened by_

_ the council'. I assured them that my flames of youth would still burn on._

_ Tenten was saddened that I would be leaving, but not to the extent of the others. Granted, we weren't_

_ really close friends. But still, she said that she would miss my charisma._

_ Neji had reverted back to his old self. Spouting on about fate and all that crap. I told him to snap out_

_ of it or I'd beat the crap out of him again._

_ Needless to stay, he was alright after that._

_ A bit after Team Guy left, the Konohamaru Army Corps showed up._

_ Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi were each crying. Saying they would miss their boss._

_ I told them to never give up. And they said they would give it their all._

_ Soon they left. And Team Kurenai showed up after them._

_ Kiba, while saddened still had some cheerfulness to himself. Wishing me luck outside of Konoha._

_ Even Akamaru was sad._

_ Shino, whilst still remaining stoic, had a bit of sadness to his voice when he said goodbye to me._

_ Hinata though, was a different story._

_ Hinata was practically crying her eyes out. Confessing her crush on me ever since I helped her from_

_ those bullies all those years ago._

_ I gave her a kiss on the forehead and told her that I would love her, but I wouldn't be able to return_

_ those feelings. Telling her to give Kiba a chance._

_ Kakashi visited after Team Kurenai left._

_ "So this is it," Kakashi said._

_ "I guess so," I replied._

_ There we stood, embracing the silence that permeated the air. Until finally, Kakashi spoke once more._

_ Handing me a scroll twice the size of my hand._

_ "Huh? What's this?" I asked._

_ "Naruto, in that scroll is something that you should have been given when you became a Genin, but weren't __given," he replied._

_ "But still, what is it?" I asked again._

_ "In this scroll there are a few jutsus ranging from D-rank to S-rank. It's a scroll that was made for you by_

_ your parents,"_

_ I looked up at Kakashi. Shocked at the words that he said._

_ My parents. Sandaime-jiji told me that they died on the night I was born. When the Kyuubi attacked._

_ "I can't say who your parents are, but know that they loved you to their dying breaths,"_

_ I began tearing up at that. I had feared that my parents were still alive, but didn't want me because I had_

_ a demon sealed in my gut._

_ Again, silence filled the air for a half hour. Kakashi got up and headed towards the door. On his way out,_

_ he turned his head to speak to me one more time._

_ "Goodbye, Naruto. Hopefully where ever you go, you'll find happiness,"_

_ And with that, he was gone._

_ It was about an hour or so before the door opened again. Only this time in the doorway was Ero-Sennin,_

_ Tsunade-baachan, and Shizune-neechan._

_ Before I could say anything, I was enveloped in a hug by Tsunade and Shizune. Both iryo nin were sobbing._

_ And before I knew it, so was I._

_ After a half hour, both Tsunade and Shizune had stopped crying uncontrollably, as did I._

_ From Shizune-neechan, I got a scroll filled with medical supplies that would come in handy. I thanked her_

_ for the supplies._

_ I got a scroll with a strange red spiral on it from Tsunade-baachan._

_ "This is a scroll on the Uzumaki clan. Filled with their techniques before the destruction of Uzushiogakure_

_ during the Third Shinobi War,"_

_ Jiraiya stepped forward next. Handing me a large scroll similar to the one that he carried around on his back._

_ "In here's a storage scroll filled with a thousand kunai and shuriken, five-hundred explosive tags, and instructions __for a few jutsus that range from C-rank to A-rank, and a copy of my Icha Icha series," Jiraiya finished sporting_

_ a small grin on his face at the mention of that last part._

_ Said grin, however, was soon wiped from his face. Courtesy of a slightly chakra-enhanced punch from Tsunade._

_ "I'm really gonna miss you, brat," Tsunade said._

_ "I will too, Tsunade-kaachan," I said tearing up._

_ At the mention of kaachan, Tsunade enveloped me in a bone-crushing hug. Openly crying at the statement._

_ "I'm also gonna miss you too, neechan," I said to Shizune._

_ Shizune joined in on the hug, also on the verge of crying again._

_ "Don't forget about me, gaki," I hear Jiraiya say._

_ "I'll miss you too, Ero-Sennin,"_

_ Soon enough, the trio had left. And now I was alone._

_ A few hours had passed now. The sun had set about two hours or so ago._

_ So this was it. The last day in Konoha._

_ I stood up. I had decided that I would leave in the cover of night._

_ I didn't want to give those civilians the chance to jeer at me on my way out. No, I wouldn't give them the satisfaction_

_ of seeing me off._

_ So, I gathered up what little I had, and the storage scroll, now filled with the items I had received from my friends, __and I left._

_-Outskirts of Detarame no Sato, Thursday, 6:41 A.M.-_

_ I've run for about eight hours now. I began to run low on chakra._

_ And I have a LOT of chakra, so that would take a while to run low._

_ I must have covered at least two-thirds of Fire Country by now. My destination, Wave Country._

_ From there, I could go to Uzushiogakure. It may be just ruins, but I still want to see where my_

_ clan lived._

_ I could go there, hide out there for a bit, and say hi to Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari._

_ But for now, I would rest for an hour once I got to this village._

_ Once I entered the village, I reached to my forehead to remove my headband. Only to find it not there._

_ And then I remembered that I had it taken from me when I left the hospital._

_ With a sigh, I entered a small shop which I guessed was a bookstore. If the giant book symbol outside was anything __to go by._

_ It was still a bit early in the morning, so there was only a few people and the store owner._

_ Out of boredom, I began browsing the books. __Which was something I couldn't do much of when I lived in Konoha._

_ Last time I had a book in my hands, some random civilian tried to set fire to my hands. Saying that demons shouldn't __learn to read and become smart._

_ So around now, being able to grab a book and NOT have my hands set on fire was nice._

_ I was so caught up in my thoughts of the past and Konoha that I didn't notice the book I had grabbed._

_ Shaking myself out of my musings, I noticed a book I had grabbed, it was dusty, but I was still able to make out the name._

_**The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi**_

_ By Jiraiya the Gama Sennin_

_ I blinked in surprise at the author of the book._

_ Jiraiya had written a book that wasn't smut? That was a shocker._

_ I went up to the cashier and placed the book on the counter._

_ "How much for this one?" I asked._

_ The cashier was an old-looking man. __His hair was a light gray and balding. He had wrinkles below his eyes indicating he hadn't had much sleep or was an __insomniac._

_ He looked up at me, and then to the book I had selected._

_ "This one?" he asked._

_ I nodded my head. And for a few seconds, he remained quiet. But then he started to lightly chuckle. After a minute of __chuckling, he talked once more._

_ "Boy, not one person has touched that book ever since I got it into this store. You can have it for free,"_

_ I was surprised at his response. I kept looking back and forth between him and the book._

_ "For free?"_

_ He just nodded his head._

_ "For real?"_

_ "Yep,"_

_ "Thank you so much, sir," I said._

_ "Think nothing of it. I'm just happy that someone your age would actually read that book,"_

_ After thanking the kind store owner, I left to rest under one of the trees nearby. I still haven't recovered enough __chakra to continue._

_ An idea popped into my head. And I began to meditate underneath the tree. Soon enough, my surroundings __shifted from a forest to my mindscape._

_-Naruto's Mindscape-_

_ I had only been in here a couple of times. And usually I didn't have time to pay attention to the scenery. Now I was able __to._

_ It looked sorta like a large sewer. Reddish-brown bricks covered the walls and ceiling, tannish-gray smooth stone covered __the floor. There was about an inch on water that coated the floor, but I didn't mind (Pun Not Intended). There were pipes __along the walls, those were slightly leaking._

_ All-in-all, my mindscape looked like crap._

_ There were four ways I could go, not knowing which one would lead me to my destination. It was like I knew this place like __the back of my hand. My legs moved on their own, taking me to where I wanted to go._

_ Eventually, I arrived at my destination._

_ Unlike the rest of the sewer-mindscape, this room was quite larger compared to the others. The water was at least knee-deep, __but I was water-walking. In this room, there were large red iron bars that were at least two feet in length, and touched from __floor to ceiling. In the center, there was a large paper with the kanji for 'seal' written on it._

_ A pair of large eyes opened to stare at me. I stared right back. These eyes were filled with anger. Crimson red, like blood, and __were slitted like an animals'._

_ I was staring directly back at my inner demon._

_ The fox that attacked my home twelve years ago. The same fox that I've had save my life countless times._

_ This was the Kyuubi no Yoko, the Nine-Tailed Fox._

_ "Oi, furball!" I exclaimed._

_ I heard what was most likely a grunt or groan._

_ "__**What do you want, brat**__," I heard._

_ "I just want to talk,"_

_ A roar of laughter was heard from behind the bars of the cage._

_ "__**You and me, talk? How about you take that seal off this cage and free me, and THEN, we'll talk**__,"_

_ "You and I both know that would just kill me,"_

_ "__**Oh, so you do have a brain in there**__,"_

_ I felt a tick-mark appear on my forehead from that remark._

_ "I'm serious, though. I want to talk,"_

_ After what felt like an hour or so, I heard a huff of annoyance come from the cage._

_ "__**Fine then brat, what would you like to talk about**__," it asked._

_ I sat down on top of the water, relaxing a bit more compared to before._

_ "Well, I just realized, that I don't know that much about you, so I'd like to get to know you better,"_

_ I heard a stifled laugh come from the cage._

_ "I'm serious, you oversized furball, 'dattebayo!"_

_ "__**Why would you, a mere human, want to know more about me**__,"_

_ "Well, you've been with me my whole life, yet I don't even know your name,"_

_ "__**Hm? And what makes you think that Kyuubi isn't my real name?**__"_

_ "Well, Kyuubi seems more over like a title than a name,"_

_ I heard another huff of annoyance come from the cage._

_ "__**You are not worthy of hearing my true name, brat**__,"_

_ That got me a bit angry, so I reverted back to my old self for a bit._

_ "Listen here and listen good! Furball! One day I'll learn your real name! That's a promise of a lifetime,_

_ 'dattebayo!" I exclaimed._

_ There was an uncanny silence after my statement, and I was worried for a bit. Then I heard a small chuckle,_

_ that chuckle soon turned into full-blown laughter. Then it spoke again._

_ "__**Hm, you remind me of a certain redheaded woman who was just as stubborn, if not more stubborn, **__**than you are, brat**__,"_

_ I froze at that, a woman who was just like I was._

_ "Who?" I asked._

_ If I could see through the darkness that shrouded the cage, I swear I would see a grinning fox._

_ "__**Wouldn't you like to know**__," it said, amused._

_ "Please," I begged, "I need to know if this woman is still alive,"_

_ "__**No, she's dead**__," it said._

_ "...Was she related to me in any way?"_

_ "__**... Yes**__," it replied, "__**she was your mother, Uzumaki Kushina. My second jailer**__,"_

_ I was shocked. I wasn't the first Jinch__ūrik__i to the Kyuubi?_

_ "__**No, you weren't my first jailer**__," it said._

_ How did it read my mind? Oh wait, we're inside my mind now._

_ "__**Finally, the brat figures it out**__,"_

_ "Shut up, furball,"_

_ "__**Make me, brat**__,"_

_ "... So my mother was your jailer before me?"_

_ "__**Yes**__,"_

_ "And before her, who was your jailer?"_

_ "__**You ask a lot of questions, for a brat**__,"_

_ "That doesn't answer my question,"_

_ "__**I know**__,"_

_ "Humph. Can you at least tell me who my father was,"_

_ "__**Why ask a question you already know the answer to. After all, he's the bastard who sealed**_

_** me in you**__,"_

_ Wait, my father sealed the Kyuubi inside me. But then that would mean..._

_ "__**Hm, so you figured it out**__,"_

_ It couldn't be him. Could it? I mean, it does make sense considering that there was only one person I_

_ knew that sealed the Kyuubi into me._

_ "My father was the Yondaime Hokage," I said. Not believing the words that came out of my mouth._

_ It all makes sense now. I've seen pictures of the Yondaime before, but put if off as convenience that we_

_ looked similar._

_ "__**Yes, Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, is your father. And Uzumaki Kushina is your mother**__,"_

_ I sat there, letting it sink in. The man who sealed away the Kyuubi into me, is also my father._

_ "__**Well, now that you know who your parents are, what will you do now?**__"_

_ I stayed silent at that._

_ What was I doing? Where would I go?_

_ "__**I know of a place where you can go**__,"_

_ I thought about it for a second. I have nowhere to go. But can I really trust the Kyuubi?_

_ "How can I be sure I can trust you? I mean, for all I know, this could just be one of your ploys to escape,"_

_ I exclaimed._

_ "__**Hm, it may be. But then again, it may not be. The real question is, are you willing to take that chance**__,"_

_ Okay, now I have no doubts that if I could see the Kyuubi's full face now, I'd be looking at a grinning_

_ fox._

_ I thought about the furball's statement. Could I really take that chance that this isn't one of the furball's attempt __to escape?_

_ "Okay, Kyuubi. What's your deal?" I respond._

_ "__**Oh Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. What makes you think that I would get something out of giving you information?**__" __it asked in almost an innocent voice._

_ "..." I gave the great bijuu a deadpanned look._

_ "__**... Fine, if I tell you where this place is, I get to share your senses**__,"_

_ "What?"_

_ "__**Hm, I forgot I was talking to an idiot here**__,"_

_ "Hey! I resent that, 'dattebayo!"_

_ "__**If I tell you of this place, I get to share your senses. You know, eyesight, hearing, touch, smell, pain-**__"_

_ "Wait, doesn't that mean we would merge minds or some-"_

_ "__**SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH SPEAKING!**__"_

_ I shut my mouth after that. The Kyuubi may be caged, but it still can be damn scary when it wants to._

_ "__**No, our minds won't merge. We will just share the five senses**__,"_

_ "Is that it?" I asked._

_ "__**Basically, yes**__,"_

_ "... Well okay then, deal,"_

_ "__**Alright then. The process will begin in a few days or so**__,"_

_ "So what's this place you speak of?"_

_ "__**Hm? Oh yes, there is a place I know of passed the Oki no Okunote**__,"_

_ For what felt like the tenth time this week, I froze in surprise._

_ The Oki no Okunote was an area passed the Land of Water that led to the unknown. Hence, the Okunote_

_ in the name._

_ "But what would be out so far that it's not on the map?" I asked._

_ "__**There is a land known as Remnant. The technology of those lands is far more advanced compared to the **__**Elemental Nations**__,"_

_ "So how would I get there?"_

_ "__**Hm, just get a boat from that place you saved. The Land of Waves I believe it was called**__,"_

_ "Alrighty then,"_

_ I felt myself being pulled from my mindscape as I awoke from my meditation._

_ Before I left, I said one last thing to the Kyuubi._

_ "Oh, and Kyuubi,"_

_ I could see the towering red eyes of the Kyuubi looking down upon me._

_ "Thank you," I said as I left my mindscape._

_-Reality, Under a Tree Near Detarame no Sato, Thursday, 7:54 A.M.-_

_ I awoke from my meditation. Exiting my mindscape after having that conversation with the Kyuubi._

_ I noticed only an hour had passed, but it had felt like it had been longer in my mindscape._

_ Meh, must be a mindscape thing._

_ "Well," I said, to no one in particular, "I have a target destination now,"_

_ Off to the Land of Waves. Coincidentally I was headed there anyways. So it's a win-win situation._

_ I felt my chakra rejuvenated, so I decided now would be a good time to head out._

_-Wave Country, Friday, 6:36 P.M.-_

_ Wave Country. It feels like yesterday that me and the rest of Team 7 came here. Hired by a grumpy old_

_ man who could barely stay sober._

_ The last time I was here, the town looked like a slum. Now, it looked like a real town bustling with business._

_ I walked around, knowing my way towards Tazuna's home. And there it was._

_ Ah the memories. I felt like I was old there for a second. Reminiscing on the past._

_ All that was before I was banished._

_ But I can't spend my days toiling in the past, or else I'd turn out like Kakashi-sensei._

_ I approached the house and knocked on the door._

_ "I'm coming, just wait a moment," I hear a voice call out from inside the house._

_ The door opens, and there stood Tsunami. She looked surprised to see me here. I would be too, if I were her._

_ "Hey Tsunami-san! It's good to see you," I exclaim._

_ "Naruto! It's good to see you too. Come on inside," she says._

_ As I walk inside I notice that the house has changed on the inside. Tsunami must have noticed me looking at __the changes and answered my silent question._

_ "Ever since the bridge was built, and Gato gone, the town has thrived. We can afford a bit of_

_ luxury here and there," she stated. I silently said 'ah' at the answer._

_ "Hey mom! Who was that at the door?" I hear a voice yell from upstairs._

_ "Come down and see for yourself. I guarantee you'll be surprised," Tsunami yells back._

_ Soon enough the boy comes down the stairs and notices me. I wave at him._

_ "Yo Inari! It's been a while,"_

_ "Naruto-neesan! It's great to see you," Inari exclaims._

_ "It's great to see you too,"_

_ We settled down in the living room where Tsunami brought us some tea._

_ "So where's Tazuna-jiji?" I asked, after receiving a cup of tea from Tsunami._

_ "Oh, tou-san is out drinking with a few of his friends. He should be back soon," Tsunami replied._

_ "So what brings you here nee-san?" I hear Inari ask._

_ "Well, I'm taking some time off from doing Shinobi business," I lied, "sort of like a vacation of sorts,"_

_ "Oh, that's nice," Tsunami says._

_ A few minutes later, I hear the door open. And in comes Tazuna. Stumbling around a bit like_

_ a drunkard._

_ "I'm back," I hear Tazuna say from the doorway._

_ "Hey, tou-san! We have a visitor,"_

_ "Well, who is it?" he asked._

_ He then walked into the living room, I waved at him and give him an eye smile._

_ "Yo, Tazuna-jiji. It's been a while," I say._

_ Tazuna smiles and waves back._

_ "It certainly has been gaki," he replies._

_ After that, we spent a few hours catching up. Both on my adventures and how the town was doing_

_ after Team 7 left._

_ Apparently, ever since we took down Gato and the bridge was built, the town has been thriving._

_ Becoming a large port town with a stable economy._

_ I told the stories of my adventures. What happened during the Chunin Exams, the Invasion of_

_ Konoha, searching for Tsunade to be the Godaime Hokage, the events of the Land of Tea._

_ I even told them about Sasuke's attempt at defection. Minus the part where I was banished from_

_ Konoha._

_ Tsunami and Inari enjoyed hearing about my adventures, but Tazuna, I could tell, knew I was_

_ holding back some information._

_ After trading stories, Inari and Tsunami went to sleep from exhaustion._

_ So here I was, alone with Tazuna-jiji. We didn't speak for a few minutes. Until he spoke up._

_ "... You didn't tell us the whole story, I could tell that much," he said._

_ "What gave it away?" I asked, not even attempting to deny the accusation._

_ "I'm old, not senile,"_

_ "Humph, could've fooled me,"_

_ "Watch it, gaki,"_

_ "Humph," I reply._

_ "... So what's really going on?" he asks._

_ "... I've been banished from Konoha," I said after a small pause._

_ "Why didn't you tell Tsunami or Inari?"_

_ "Because, even though I've been banished. I don't want this to ruin Wave's growing relations with Konoha," I reply sadly._

_ Tazuna's expression saddened._

_ "Besides," I start saying, "there's a place that I want to go to, to escape,"_

_ "Escape what?" he asks._

_ "Konoha's bound to try to capture me at some point," I said, "even when they've banished me, they'll_

_ probably want to keep a close eye on their 'weapon',"_

_ Tazuna silently 'ah's at that._

_ "I want to go and see Uzushiogakure,"_

_ "But weren't they destroyed in the Third Shinobi War?" he asks._

_ "They were," I replied, "but I want to go see if there's anything my clan left behind,"_

_ "But where will you go from there?"_

_ "Well, according to the furball," I started saying, tapping where the seal was, "there's a place beyond_

_ the Oki no Okunote that I can go to,"_

_ To say Tazuna was surprised was like saying that Jiraiya was only a closet pervert._

_ "Beyond the Oki no Okunote," he says in disbelief._

_ "Yep,"_

_ "And you believed it?" he asks, looking at me like I had grown a second head._

_ "It's not like I have any other options," I stated, "if I stay here or at Uzushiogakure, Konoha will eventually_

_ find me. Heck, I'd be surprised if the council HASN'T put me in the bingo book yet,"_

_ I stood up, making my way to the door._

_ "It was nice to see you and Tsunami and Inari again. Tell them I said goodbye,"_

_ "I will. And gaki," he says._

_ I turn my head to look at him from the doorway._

_ "Goodbye, and good luck,"_

_ I smile at that and exit the house._

_ I walk toward the town once more, and after half an hour, I realize something._

_ "Wait, where am I gonna get a boat?" I ask to nobody in particular._

_-Port #17, Wave Country, Saturday, 3:21 A.M.-_

_ I went back to Tazuna's house after that. And sheepishly asked him if he knew where I_

_ could get a boat._

_ After face faulting at my question, he gave me an address where I could get one from_

_ a friend of his that owed him one._

_ "Tell him Tazuna sent you," he said._

_ It took an hour or so to find the address he gave me, but I eventually found the place._

_ The place looked weathered and worn out. A fog was present. Not surprising considering_

_ what time it was._

_ Sitting on top of a few old crates was an old-looking man. He was wearing a worn-out_

_ yellow fisherman's coat and hat. He had a scraggly greying beard and a pair of slightly_

_ bushy eyebrows to match his grey beard._

_ He looked up slightly at me and spoke in a coarse voice._

_ "What do ya want lad?" he asked me._

_ "Are you Arashi?"_

_ "That depends on who's asking,"_

_ "Tazuna sent me, he told me to tell you, 'I'm cashing in my favor you owe me, get this gaki_

_ a boat and you'll owe me no longer'," I said, "also, he said something about telling you_

_ that poker night is on Tuesday at seven,"_

_ I heard a small laugh come from him._

_ "Yep, that sounds like Tazuna," he states amusingly, "so ya need a boat eh? Well, Ol' Arashi_

_ here can help ya with that,"_

_ He nudged his head in a direction, probably telling me to follow him._

_ We walked to the end of the dock, there in the water was a boat big enough for two or three_

_ people. It looked to be about nine meters in length, the sail about ten meters._

_ "This here," I heard Arashi start saying, "is an 18 foot Skiff. I call her, Teikanshi Ken,"_

_ "Is it good for travel?" I asked._

_ "Aye,"_

_ "Well, thanks for the ship," I said._

_ "Just one thing lad," he says._

_ "What?" I ask._

_ "Why would a young lad such as yourself need a sailing vessel?"_

_ "I'm headed out to the ruins of Uzushiogakure," I said, "and then passed the Oki no Okunote,"_

_ "Well then," he says, acting casually, "good luck lad,"_

_ And with that, I was given enough supplies to last me a few weeks, and I set sail towards Uzushiogakure._

_-Shores of the Ruins of Uzushiogakure, Saturday, 11:47 A.M.-_

_ Using the directions that the Kyuubi begrudgingly gave me, I was able to navigate the skiff to the shores of_

_ Uzushiogakure._

_ I left the ship anchored to the shores of the land, and traversed the shoreline, searching for any signs of the __ruins left behind._

_ After searching for an hour, I came across the ruins of what I believe used to be the walls of Uzushiogakure._

_ Unfortunately, when I tried to get closer to the wall, a barrier popped up._

_ I had no clue what the barriers were, until the Kyuubi explained it to me._

_ "__**Brat, those are one of the defense barriers that used to be in Uzushiogakure. It can only be deactivated by **__**the blood of an Uzumaki**__," Kyuubi explained to me._

_ "Oh, wait. How can I hear your voice if I'm not inside my mindscape?" I exclaimed._

_ "__**First of all, shut up brat you can just talk to me by thinking. Otherwise people will make you out to be **__**insane**__,"_

_ 'Okay then, explain please,'_

_ "__**Well, this is part of the deal we made. Starting with the ability to communicate telepathically**__,"_

_ '...What?'_

_ Even though I was in the outside world, and not in my mindscape, I could hear a groan of annoyance_

_ come from the caged bijuu._

_ "__**We'll be able to talk using our minds, brat**__,"_

_ 'So what do I do to deactivate the barrier?'_

_ "__**Just smear some blood on the barrier, and it should deactivate**__,"_

_ And so I did what the Kyuubi told me, and just like he said, the barrier deactivated._

_ Blinking in surprise, I ventured onward towards the heart of the once great village._

_ I kept on moving until I came across a large building. It was the most intact building compared to the ones_

_ surrounding it, and reminded me of the Hokage Tower back in Konoha._

_ Something told me that this was probably the building where the kage was, so I went towards it._

_ Walking inside the building, I noticed the similarity between this building and the Hokage Tower. Definitely_

_ the kage's tower._

_ I went up the stairs and used my memory of the Hokage tower to guide me through this place. The uncanny __resemblance to the Hokage Tower whisked away any doubt I had on whether or not this was the kage tower._

_ I reached the kage's main room, and I had an idea. Considering the similarities between the two buildings,_

_ I reached underneath the kage's desk and felt around until I felt a small bump._

_ Smiling, I pushed down on the bump until I heard a click behind me._

_ I turned around to see a small compartment open up and reveal a scroll similar to the one I had been tricked __to steal so long ago by Mizuki-teme._

_ I had just found Uzushio's version of the Scroll of Seals._

_ I also noticed that unlike the compartment that the Scroll of Seals I had seen before was in, this one had an __extra scroll in the compartment._

_ Putting the larger scroll aside, I inspected the other scroll and found that it had a blood seal on it. Just like_

_ the barrier outside had._

_ I bit down on my thumb, enough to draw blood, and smeared it on the scroll while also channeling chakra_

_ into the scroll._

_ Suddenly, smoke appeared and I heard a 'poof' sound similar to when I use Kage Bunshin no Jutsu._

_ When the smoke dissipated, I was able to see a tall figure standing in front of me._

_ The figure stood at approximately 6'1, and was wearing samurai-like armor._

_ Taking a closer look, I noticed the figure had long, straight red hair, and a Fu Manchu mustache-beard combo._

_ "Who the heck are you?" I exclaimed._

_ He, I'm guessing that the figure was a guy, looked around before looking at me._

_ "Who are you?" he countered._

_ A tick mark appeared on my forehead._

_ "I'm Uzu-freaking-maki Naruto, 'dattebayo!" I yell._

_ The edge of the man's lips curled slightly upward, amusingly._

_ "Well, my name is Uzumaki Haran, the Sandaime Uzukage," he states._

_ I blink in surprise. Another Uzumaki?_

_ "You're an Uzumaki, like me?" I ask._

_ "Well," he starts, "only those with the blood of an Uzumaki can open that scroll, so yes,"_

_ "Wow! I'm not the last Uzumaki alive! What happened here? Why was Uzushiogakure destroyed?_

_ How come I don't have red hair? 'Ttebayo?" I ask, talking about a million miles a minute._

_ "Whoa, slow down. I'm just a blood clone, I'm only around until I'm dispelled or I run out of chakra," he_

_ states._

_ I falter at that. I really am the last of my clan then._

_ "But to answer your other questions, Uzushiogakure was attacked by the armies of Iwa, Kumo, and Mizu._

_ The Uzumaki clan was greatly known and feared for our specialty in fuinjutsu, so they tried to destroy us._

_ And as for your last question, one of your parents must've had a stronger gene for blonde hair than the _

_ Uzumaki's red hair gene,"_

_ It took a minute for those answers to settle in, and by then, Haran spoke again._

_ "If you're here, and since I see no others with you, I'm guessing that Uzushiogakure was destroyed," he stated._

_ I could only nod my head in agreement. A long sigh was heard from Haran._

_ "Well, since you found this scroll, you must have found the Scroll of Seals,"_

_ "Yeah," I reply._

_ "Well, in that scroll is the forbidden techniques of the Uzumaki clan. Along with the instructions and tips_

_ on how to use the Uzumaki clan's taijutsu and kenjutsu styles, along with enough jewels to buy all of the_

_ Elemental Nations three times over,"_

_ My jaw dropped at that. If I wanted to, I could be the richest man in all of the Elemental Nations._

_ Damn._

_ "So if I may ask, who are your parents?" Haran asks._

_ I become a bit sadden, but I still answer the question._

_ "My father is Namikaze Minato, and my mother is Uzumaki Kushina," I reply._

_ Haran's eyes widen at the mention of that last name, and starts lightly chuckling._

_ "My little Kushi-chan? How is she?" he asks._

_ My face contorted to one of sadness at that question._

_ "She's dead, along with my father. They died protecting me and Konoha," I said._

_ Haran stops chuckling at that and becomes a bit saddened._

_ "Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know," he states sadly._

_ "It's okay. But how did you know my mom?" I asked._

_ "She's my daughter," he states._

_ My eyes widen at that._

_ "So that means-"_

_ "Yes, I'm your grandfather, Naruto," he states smiling._

_ "So where exactly are you going?" he asks._

_ "Well," I begin saying, "I'm going to a land beyond the Oki no Okunote,"_

_ "Well then, I'm coming with you," he states._

_ That made me think, wasn't he a clone?_

_ "Aren't you a clone? Won't you dispel after this conversation?" I ask._

_ Haran smiles, as if he knew something I don't._

_ "I'm a blood clone," he states, "blood clones are more durable than regular clones. And on top of_

_ that, I have a reinforcement seal on me along with chakra absorption seals,"_

_ "So..." I state, not knowing where this was going._

_ "So I'm not going anywhere for a long time. I might as well spend my time bonding with my grandson,"_

_ I smile at that. Family was something I never experienced. Having a blood relative was a great thing to me._

_ Even if it was only temporary._

_ "But the ship I have only has enough room for a couple of people," I state._

_ "Ah, don't worry about that," he says, "I'll just revert back to scroll form to conserve this clone,"_

_ And with that, he sealed himself back into the scroll I found him in._

_ I figured that now would be a good time to rest up a bit, so I sat down in the Uzukage's chair and_

_ dosed off._

_-Naruto's Mindscape-_

_ Great, just great. I try sleeping and I'm pulled into here of all places._

_ Dammit! I wanted to have that reoccurring ramen dream again!_

_ Shaking those thoughts aside, I head towards the fox's cage._

_ "Oi, furball, why am I here now?" I yell out into the cage._

_ I heard a shifting noise from behind the bars of the cage._

_ "__**I came here to warn you about some of the side-effects of the deal**__," it stated._

_ "Side-effects? What kind of side effects?" I ask._

_ "__**Well, heightened sense of hearing, sight, and smell. Also, a little surprise**__,"_

_ I could tell the furball was grinning now._

_ "What's this surprise you're talking about?"_

_ "__**Oh, you'll see**__,"_

_ What the heck was it talking about? Meh, I'll worry about it later._

_ "Well, if that's all, I'll be leaving now,"_

_ As I was leaving, I heard the sound of chuckling come from the cage._

_-Uzukage Tower, Uzushiogakure, Saturday, 3:27 P.M.-_

_ I awoke from my short nap. I felt a bit different, but I couldn't figure out why._

_ I scratch my head for a minute, and then I noticed something different._

_ I could feel something soft and ear-like, but I just dismiss it as something else._

_ Then I felt something brush against my leg. I looked down to see a red fox tail with black tips._

_ It was then, that I calmly reacted to the tail I now had._

_ "WHAT THE HECK?! WHY DO I HAVE A FREAKING FOX TAIL!" I exclaimed._

_ "__**That is one of the side-effects of the deal I told you about. That, and the fox ears**__,"_

_ Quickly, I summon up a Kage Bunshin to check my new features. Only to find that what the fox_

_ said was true._

_ On my head were two red fox ears with black tips. And a fox tail of the same color orientation was_

_ attached to me._

_ I stood there in both shock and surprise for a good minute._

_ "__**... Kit-**__"_

_ "I... look... AWESOME, 'TTEBAYO!"_

_ "__**Wait, what?**__" it was the fox's turn to be surprised now. Expecting me to be a bit upset._

_ 'A new look, plus a new life. I guess I should thank you furball,'_

_ The Kyuubi stayed silent for a good minute at that last statement. Until it spoke again._

_ "__**Humph, don't look into it, brat. This is merely me taking pity on you**__," it stated slightly arrogantly._

_ I huffed in annoyance before speaking again._

_ 'Well, call it what you want, I'm still grateful,' I think._

_ 'So off to Remains, then,'_

_ "__**It's called Remnant, brat**__,"_

_ 'Humph,'_

_ So after that conversation with the fox, I grab both scrolls and head back to the skiff._

_ Pulling the anchor out of the water, I take one last look at Uzushiogakure._

_ I wonder what it would be like if the place was never destroyed. Oh well, I can't dwell on the past._

_ I set sail once again, off to my new life. My new beginning._

_ A few hours into sailing, my drowsiness kicks in. And I close my eyes._

_Flashback End_

-Somewhere in the Oki no Okunote, 3:26 A.M.-

And here I am now. On a boat in the middle of the ocean.

I close my eyes again, letting myself rest for the time being.

A smile graces my face. I bet that from here on out, things will be just fine.

-Third Person P.O.V.-

Just as Naruto thinks that things will turn out fine, he fails to notice the red dawn.

'Red at night, sailor's delight. Red in the morning, sailor's warning.'

He also failed to notice the storm clouds in the distance that he was headed towards.

-Somewhere Different Yet Still in the Oki no Okunote, 7:56 A.M., Naruto's P.O.V.-

"**Kit, WAKE UP!**" I hear the Kyuubi yell in my mind.

A awoke with a jolt. Looking around, I noticed that the waves that clashed against the boat

were less calm and more violent than before.

The sky had darkened. Which was odd, considering it's been only a few hours since I went

back to sleep.

A loud 'boom' sound caught my attention. I looked to my right to see thunder strike against the

surface of the water. I counted three strikes.

It was then that I realized that I was in the middle of a sea storm.

'Furball! What the heck is going on?!' I yelled in my mind.

"**We're in the middle of A FREAKING STORM! If you don't get out of the storm zone,**

** it'll tear the skiff apart!**"

Getting what the fox was saying, I attempted to steer the ship out of the storm.

Thunder danced around me, striking like the beat of a drum. Waves clashed against the hull of

the skiff. Rain struck my skin like a barrage of senbons.

For a long hour, it felt like it was me against nature. As if trying to push me back to the Elemental

Nations.

But I prevailed. The last of the storm clouds slowly disappearing behind the horizon.

I survived the storm. Hopefully it would be smooth sailing from here on out.

'Whew, that was close,' I mentally say.

"**It sure was, kit**," the Kyuubi said.

'Hey, you didn't call me brat this time,' I added, mentally smirking.

"**I have no idea what you're talking about, brat**,"

The next few hours were nothing but the sounds of the water in the ocean.

I looked out on the horizon as I headed towards my destination.

'Look out, Remnant, cause the number one most hyperactive knucklehead ninja is coming your way!

'Dattebayo!' I mentally said, smiling as I watched the horizon.

Chapter End

* * *

**Post notes**

**First off, I apologize firsthand if any of the information on nautical ships is false and offends any readers,**

**but I'm no sailor.**

**Secondly, this is my first fanfic, as said in the beginning, so most criticism is acceptable. Just don't flame me**

**like there's no tomorrow.**

**And thirdly, any words I put in that are not of the English language I'll try to put down below at the end of**

**each chapter with their respective translations.**

**I will try to update this story as soon as possible whether or not if it gets somewhat popular or not.**

Word Translations

Oki no Okunote- Ocean of Mystery

Kyuubi no Yoko- Nine-Tailed Fox

Uzumaki- Whirlpool

Naruto- Maelstrom, Fishcake

Namikaze- Waves and Wind

Yondaime- Fourth

Sandaime- Third

Hokage- Fire Shadow

Jinchūriki- Power of Human Sacrifice

Iryo Nin- Medical Ninja

**CrimsonKyuubiSage out.**


	2. Chapter 2- New Lands, New Problems

**Author's Notes**

**Yo, I'm back. CrimsonKyuubiSage here, coming at you with the second**

**chapter of The Maelstrom Hunter. Its been about a week since I posted**

**chapter one of this story, and I have to say, considering the standards I **

**had set for myself for the first chapter, it turned out better than expected.**

**I've read the reviews that some of the readers posted for my story, and**

**this is the part where I acknowledge those reviewers and their opinions**

**on the story.**

**eniox27 - Yes, Naruto is a Pseudo Faunus/Hanyou. And as for the pairing,**

**Naruto x Velvet or Naruto x Ruby sounds interesting, but I still haven't**

**decided on the pairing yet. There will be one in this story, but I'm just**

**trying to figure one out that I can work with, and is unique.**

**AsuravartintheCreatorDestroyer- Yeah, I noticed some of the problems**

**with the formatting structure in chapter one. I'll try to edit the chapters as**

**I go along so that the story doesn't have too many of those kind of problems.**

**warrior of six blades- It is in my belief that even though the council of Konoha**

**is made up of incosiderant senile banshees, they would at least know that they**

**would look weak without their Jinch****ūrik****i. So even though they banished Naruto,**

**they would try to control him to the best of their power whilst continuing their**

**unjust treatment towards him.**

**INO- You bring up a good point, and I have an answer to your question: when I**

**introduce the RWBY cast into the story (which I will by the third or fourth chapter)**

**they won't use Japanese honorifics, only Naruto or anyone else from the Elemental**

**Nations will use Japanese honorifics. This will be because considering that out of all**

**the people in the world, an ancient being as old as when the Legend of the Sage of Six**

**Paths began was one of the few people to know of Remnant. Since there has been no**

**mention of contact between the Elemental Nations or Remnant, it is implied a policy of**

**isolationism. Which means different lands equals different customs. Both lands at least**

**will be able to communicate without having the need of a translator, but some of the habits**

**that are common in Remnant will seem odd to Naruto and vice versa.**

**King of Bad Naming Sense- Not a bad idea, I've decided to use the idea that you gave, cuz**

**going through the whole chapter just to write the translations at the bottom seems more**

**troublesome to do.**

**And now, I present to you, chapter two of The Maelstrom Hunter.**

**I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

* * *

"Hey" - Regular Speech

'_Something_' - Regular Thoughts/ Sarcastic Remarks

-Somewhere, 10:00 A.M.- -Statement of A Time/Place/Change of P.O.V.

"**Hello**" - Demon/ Grimm Speech

'**I'm going to eat you**' -Demon/ Grimm Thought

_"Hello"_ - Flashbacks/Dream Text

_**(Witchcraft)**_ -Song Insert

Chapter - Chapter Start/ Chapter End

* * *

Last Time, On The Maelstrom Hunter

_ "So what's this place you speak of?"_

_ "__**Hm? Oh yes, there is a place I know of passed the Oki no Okunote**__,"_

_ "But what would be out so far that it's not on the map?" I asked._

_ "__**There is a land known as Remnant. Those lands are far more advanced in technology compared to the**_

_** Elemental Nations**__,"_

_ "Who the heck are you?" I exclaimed._

_ "Well, my name is Uzumaki Haran, the Sandaime Uzukage," he states._

_ "WHAT THE HECK?! WHY DO I HAVE A FREAKING FOX TAIL!" I exclaimed._

_ "__**That is one of the side-effects of the deal I told you about. That, and the fox ears**__,"_

_'Furball! What the heck is going on?!' I yelled in my mind._

_ "We're in the middle of A FREAKING STORM! If you don't get out of the storm zone,_

_ it'll tear the skiff apart!"_

_The next few hours were nothing but the sounds of the water in the ocean._

_ I looked out on the horizon as I headed towards my destination._

_ 'Look out, Remnant, cause the number one most hyperactive knucklehead ninja is coming your way!_

_ 'Dattebayo' I mentally said, smiling as I watched the horizon._

* * *

Chapter 2- New Lands, New Problems

-Oki no Okunote, Fifteen Days Since Leaving Uzushiogakure, Naruto's P.O.V.-

I stared down at my own reflection in the water. The waves gently striking the wooden exterior of the skiff.

The sun high up in the sky, not a cloud in sight. Compared to the turbulent storm that had passed a week ago,

everything was calm.

In other words, it was sooo boring.

A groan of boredom escaped my lips as I stuck the tip of my hand in the water lazily. It had been about a week

or so since leaving Uzushiogakure (Village Hidden in the Whirlpool), and about the same time since the storm he

encountered had passed.

'Hey Kyuubi,' I mentally said. I got no response from the fox.

'Hey Kyuubi, furball, furball, furball, furball, fox, fox, fox, fo-'

"**WHAT!" **the Kyuubi exclaims, having enough of my pestering.

'I'm sooo bored,'

If there is such thing as a facepalming giant fox, I'm pretty sure I found one.

'Are we there yet?' I asked the fox.

"**No**,"

It was silent for the longest time so far. Thirty seconds.

'Are we there yet?'

"**No**,"

'Are we there yet?'

"**No**," the Kyuubi replied, slightly more aggravated.

'...Now?'

"**No**,"

'Now?'

"**No.**"

'Now?'

"**No!**"

'Now?'

"**NO.**"

'Now?'

"**NO!**"

'...Now-'

"**FOR THE LAST TIME, NO! NOW SHUT UP BRAT, FOR KAMI'S SAKE.**

**SERIOUSLY!**"

'Alright. Chill, furball,'

Even with the fox sealed inside my gut, I could feel trace amounts of killing intent

directed at me.

'Wait a sec, how is it possible that I can see your cage in my mind, yet you're sealed

in my gut?' I asked mentally.

"**Don't question it, kit. Just ignore it**," it said.

'But-'

"**IGNORE it, kit**,"

'But-'

"**Just ignore it, brat. You'll fry your brain trying to comprehend it**,"

Ignoring the jab at my intellect, I resumed my previous action of attempting

to make a miniature whirlpool in the water surrounding the boat.

'Hey Kyuubi,' I say, finally bored with trying to make that miniature whirlpool.

"**What is it, brat? You better not say you're bored or if we're there yet or so help**

**me-**"

'No, no. I just have a question'

"**And?**"

'And I was hoping you could answer it,'

"**Humph, it depends on whether or not I care to answer your question, brat**,"

'How'd you know of Remnant? I never heard of it until you told me about it,'

"**Well first off, you're an idiot, so its no wonder you've never heard of it**," the Kyuubi said

mockingly, "**and secondly, I'm a thousand year old entity, how would I not know about it**,"

Satisfied with that answer, I continued staring at the water for the next few hours. Soon enough, I

saw a sign of hope.

"Land!" I exclaimed. Finally, after two weeks out sailing across the ocean, land.

As soon as the skiff came closer to land, I noticed there were trees. LOTS and lots of trees, and they

looked foreign to him compared to Konoha's forest. A thick fog coaxed the forest, yet I could see clearly

what the place looked like. The trees had thick dark trunks that branched out and were covered by

emerald-green leaves at the top. There were a few bushes of the same color leaves here and there, giving

plenty of opportunities for ambushes. Some small patches of grass were scattered here and there, gently

swaying from a breeze.

I figured that it would look suspicious if there was an abandoned ship at the shores of this land, so I decided

to sink the ship offshore, hopefully the sunken skiff would be swept out to sea, leaving no traces of my arrival.

But how would I put large enough holes into the ship.

Suddenly, I had an idea. A crazy, ridiculous idea.

"**I know what your thinking, kit. I don't think it's a good idea**,"

'I know it's not a good idea, which is why I'm doing it,' I said mentally, a smirk plastered on my face.

"Rasengan (Spiralling Sphere)!" I called out. Forming the jutsu in my right hand as it impacted on the bottom of the skiff. Both wood

and water alike exploded out from the impact, leaving a large, gaping hole in the bottom of the ship. Of course, I knew

that leaving the ship like this wouldn't be enough to leave no traces of my arrival, so I pulled out a few explosive tags

to put on the skiff.

"**Why didn't you just do that in the first place?**" the Kyuubi asked.

'I dunno, I didn't think of it beforehand,'

"**Idiot**,"

'Love you too, furball,'

After placing the last explosive tag on the skiff, I put my hand on the one closest to the edge of the skiff, and channeled

my chakra through my hand. The effect was instantaneous, as the tag was activated. Jumping off the skiff, and using the

water-walking technique, I ran from the ship to shore. Halfway to shore, the explosive tags went off and completely destroyed

the sinking ship, leaving no traces whatsoever. Reaching the shore, I looked around to see if anyone witnessed my actions.

Luckily no one was around to hear the explosion.

"**Kit, there's something that is of upmost importance that you need to do**," the Kyuubi said in a serious sounding voice.

'What? What is so important that I need to do right this moment?' I asked.

"**Kit, you need to lose the jumpsuit**," it said.

'WHAT?! But orange is awesome 'ttebayo!' I exclaimed in outrage. No one messes with my orange.

"**I didn't say you had to give up orange, just the jumpsuit. You're a walking target in it**,"

I tried to come up with an excuse for that, but I couldn't. Looking at my clothes I realized that the Kyuubi was right. The jumpsuit

would stand out if anyone from Konoha, heck, if anyone who was looking for me recognized my attire. I took off my orange jumpsuit,

leaving me in a black t-shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on the back, covering my mesh shirt. I also had my orange jumpsuit's pants on,

since I didn't have any other pants. It was a start, but I looked a lot less like a walking target, and more like a civilian.

Using the free labor work force known as Kage Bunshins, I dug a hole in the ground. Giving one last look at my orange jumpsuit, I

threw it in the hole and had Kage Bunshins cover it up. After burying the jumpsuit, I started walking away from the direction the ocean

was in, and deeper into the forest.

Five hours into walking, along with a three hour-long game of 'I Spy', much to the Kyuubi's annoyance, I heard a rustling sound come

from a nearby bush. My shinobi (ninja) instincts kicked in as I pulled out a kunai and got into a defensive stance, bracing myself for

whatever it was that was coming.

Out of the bushes came a large beast that resembled a bear, but looked like it came out of a nightmare. It was twice the size of a grown man,

its fur pitch black, spike-like bones could be seen coming out of its back, along with razor sharp claws and a bone-white mask.

"**ROOAAARRR!**" the beast shouted.

"So, can you tell me which direction civilization is in?" I asked the beast innocently.

"**ROOAAARRR!**" the beast exclaimed once more.

"I guess not," I said, a sigh escaping my mouth.

The beast got into a charging stance, and ran straight at me. Waiting until the last moment, I dogded the incoming attack and threw the

kunai in my hand at the beast's neck. It didn't even do so much as scratch the surface of its fur and piss him off. I frowned a bit, if I

couldn't hit it with my kunai, maybe my Rasengan would do better. Forming said jutsu in my hand, I charged at the beast. I got closer

to the beast and dodged a swipe of its claws directed at me, and shoved my Rasengan in its face.

"Rasengan!" I exclaimed as it impacted against the beasts head.

I got the desired results as the beast was sent spiralling backwards, crashing through a nearby tree. After a few minutes of not hearing

or seeing the beast get up, I figured that it was either dead or knocked out. I was slightly exhausted. What the heck was that thing? I've

never seen anything like it in the Elemental Nations.

'What the heck was that?' I asked the Kyuubi.

'**What the heck? Why did I sense a fragment of 'it' coming from that creature?**'

"**I don't know, kit**," it finally said, "**but whatever it was, it certainly was strong**,"

I frowned at that, even the Kyuubi didn't know it, and thought it was strong. Which probably meant it was dangerous. If there's more

out there, then I'm in trouble.

Shaking my head of those thoughts, I focused on the problem at hand. I was in the middle of a forest, filled with these beasts, and with

no clue where civiliation was, if there was any. I decided to ask the Kyuubi if he knows where civilization is.

"**Idiot, I'm a thousand year-old being of mass destruction. The only time I seek out any civilization, it's to destroy it**,"

'Well then how am I supposed to find civilization?' I asked.

"**Ask your grandpa, I don't know**,"

That was a good idea, maybe Haran-jiji could help me out here. Getting out the scroll he was stored in, I channeled chakra into it and

out popped my grandpa. He blinked a few times, adjusting to the new environment, and looked at me.

"Hm? Where are we?" he asked.

"We're no longer in the Elemental Nations, we're in that land I told you about beyond the Oki no Okunote (Ocean of Mystery)," I replied.

"Oh, no wonder I didn't recognize any of the topography,"

"So can you help me find civilization?" I asked.

"Okay," he said, touching the ground with his index finger. After a minute, he stopped what he was doing and spoke.

"Civilization is in that direction," he said, pointing North, "I could sense a large gathering of civilian and low genin level energies,"

"Thanks jiji," I said to him. Nodding his head, he resealed himself in the same scroll.

Grabbing the scroll, I started to treck in the direction that he sensed civilization in. A few hours passed whilst running, occasionally

stumbling across those beasts like the one from before. Luckily, I figured out that even though these things are strong, they're

also incredibly dumb. I was able to use diversions to sneak pass them if I encountered them. I looked up to see that the sun was

starting to set, so I decided to continue running for a bit longer and once night hit, I would sleep.

I spent another hour running before the sun finally dipped passed the horizon, and the world was cloaked in the darkness of night. Finding

the tallest tree nearby, I climbed up and settled on top of one of the branches high off the ground. Exhaustion from the day finally caught

up with me and I immediately fell asleep.

The next day, after waking up from my ramen-filled dream. I heard a growling sound come from nearby. Fully alert, I jumped up and started

looking from left to right trying to figure out where that sound came from. Until I heard the growling sound once more. Looking down, I

noticed that it was my stomach growling at me. Figures.

After a breakfast consisting of some of the ration bars left over from my seafaring, along with some tree bark, I started my treck to

civilization once again. And soon enough, after three hours of running, along with five encounters with those wierd beasts, and some mild

cursing from comical injury, I saw something that I guessed was a road. Except unlike the roads in the Elemental Nations, which were dirt paths

and some cobblestone paths, these roads had some kind of smooth black rock covered with white and yellow lines.

Suddenly, some type of red metal box flew passed me. I was only able to catch a small glimpse of the red metal box, but it was enough to

confuse me. It had silver wheels outlined with black, yet I saw no horses pulling it along. Was it some type of horseless carriage? I thought

that carriages needed to have horses pull them. Were they hidden in some compartment? Or perhaps someone shot it out of a large cannon

like a cannonball would be. Either way, it confused me to no end at how that horseless carriage worked.

Deciding not to think about it, I followed the black stone-paved road to its destination. And soon enough, I saw signs of a village. Only the

buildings in this village were colossal and made of some odd grey stones. Even the Hokage Tower in Konoha wasn't as tall as some of the

buildings here. I remember once hearing of a village like this in the Elemental Nations called Arm or something, I wasn't really paying that

much attention to what I heard about it.

Once I entered the massive village, I noticed that there were more of those horseless carriages zipping around left and right on those black roads, people dressed in a variety of odd clothes and walked on gray paths filled with random cracks here and there. Realizing I didn't know anything about the environment I was entering, I hid in one of the few shady-looking alleys nearby. I formed a familiar handsign, and formed twenty Kage Bunshins that Henged into random people I saw walking around in this village. I ordered half of them to scout out the village while the other half were ordered to find a source of information on this land. Given their orders, the Henged clones separated to perform the tasks they were assigned. Whilst I myself went to search for a clothing store to, ahem, "borrow" some clothes.

Whilst walking around in search for a clothing store, I noticed some of the people I passed by were sending either looks of confusion at the giant scroll on my back, or glares in my direction. Not as bad as some of the glares I got back in Konoha, but it still felt the same. I was in a new land to get away from that kind of treatment, not to get glared at by random strangers.

Eventually I found a clothing store. I went inside the store, it wasn't big, but it wasn't too small. Civilian clothes ranging in size and color surrounded

the area. I started walking towards one of the clothing racks, finding the clothes that I wanted shouldn't be hard. I was in the middle of finding some

pants after selecting a few shirts, when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Excuse me," I heard from behind me.

I turned my head to see one of the store's employees standing behind me. He wore a red vest on top of a dark blue polo and had bags under his eyes.

"Do you need something?" I asked.

"Yes," the man said, "your kind isn't allowed in this store,"

"What?" I asked, more confused at what he meant than angry.

"We don't serve Faunus," he explained.

"What's a Faunus?" I asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"Just get out," he replied, ignoring my question.

I decided not to make a scene, I agreed to leave, but not before "borrowing" the clothes I selected. And flipping off the employee. Laughing as I ran, I felt an all-so familiar rush of memories hit me. One of my clones sent back information on a potential temporary base of operation I could use. I would need one to eat, sleep, and train.

Heading to the place Clone #7 found, weaving through crowds of people along the way, I pondered on what that employee called me. What exactly was a Faunus? Is that some form of slang for blond people? Did he have some sort of grudge against blonds? My blond hair is awesome!

"**Somehow, I'm pretty sure that isn't what it means, baka**," I hear the Kyuubi say.

'Do you ever have anything nice to say?'

"**Do you ever stop being an idiot?**"

'Hey!' I mentally exclaimed, insulted by what the Kyuubi said.

After that "pleasant" short conversation with the Kyuubi, I noticed I had arrived at the warehouse my clone found. The warehouse was very large, there were large, murky windows on both of the longer sides of the building. The paint that coated the warehouse had begun to chip away, small cracks were present on its surface. At least it was still standing.

Entering the warehouse, I noticed that the inside of the warehouse was enormous on the inside. A few lights hung from the ceiling, with the last one flickering on and off, and some giant red, blue, and orange boxes that looked like they once held some supplies were scattered in various areas of the place.

As I laid the Scroll of Seals down and unraveled it, and started reading its contents. I was reading about elemental manipulation, when more of my clones' memories were recieved. So that's what a Faunus is. A person with certain animal traits that set them apart from humans. They were also the Jinchūriki of society, treated unjustly just because they were different.

But what concerned him was this White Fang group. A once non-violent civil rights group turned crime syndicate, they were very active, and VERY aggressive. And the worst part was, their group was effective. Attacking stores that refused to provide their services to Faunus, steal cargo and attack companies that used Faunus labor, it got Faunus equality. But it wasn't out respect, it was out of fear.

Another rush of memories brought me out of my musings. A look of horror had spread across my face. Out of all the things my clones have done so far, from peeking on the woman's side of the hot springs in Konoha like Jiraiya, to eating some of my instant ramen, and even one case with a Naru_ko_ incident, this one is the worst of all.

An involuntary groan escaped my lips. I had to go back to a prison I had escaped just months ago. A dark, opressing fortress of knowledge and boredom. I had to go back to school.

"Sigh, goodbye Konoha Academy, hello Signal Academy," I said to no one in particular as I continued reading what was in the scroll.

Chapter End

* * *

**Post Notes**

**Finally finished this chapter, and it was hard to write. My PC is having a problem where there is a two second delay in everything I type. Luckily, I was nearly finished writing this chapter when the problem happened. I still have to fix this problem, or I won't be able to write chapters at the same rate.**

**I apologize if this chapter seems shorter than the first, but place the blame on my computer's problem. Don't worry, I'll try to make the next few chapters longer.**

**Also, I've decided on Naruto's weapon(s), I'm not gonna say what it is until the next chapter. The same thing goes for the team Naruto will be on. As for the cast of RWBY, the first few will appear in the next chapter.**

**And for those who don't understand why Naruto was bewildered by the city and technology, allow me to explain. Naruto is from a less technologically advanced civilization, and considering that the Elemental Nations and Remnant haven't had any contact in a thousand or so years... But there is a reason for that... And that reason has relation to Naruto. I've also decided to draw some events and characters from the story. They'll be posted to Deviantart under the same name as my Fanfiction account.**

**Until next time, Ja Ne!**

**-CrimsonKyuubiSage**


	3. Chapter 3- Episode One: Ruby Rose

**Author's Notes**

**Yo, what's up, CrimsonKyuubiSage here, bringing you chapter three of TMH. I have to say that I'm quite proud of this story so far, hopefully being as original as I can. But now onto answering questions from the reviewers:**

**Rubinwanderer- Naruto's first RWBY character encounter will be in this chapter, you'll have to read to find out. As for the team Naruto will be on... It's a secret. But I must say, it'll probably be a first kind of RWBY team.**

**So here's a challenge for you Rubin, and all readers of this story: I challenge you to try to figure out what team Naruto will be on, you can guess as many times as you want, but I won't give the answer until after the events of the Emerald Forest. But if you figure it out, you'll get an Internet Cookie :)**

**OBSERVER01- Have no fear, Naruto will resume his pranking in this story. Mwahahahaha.**

**And on a final note, the story's pairing has been decided, DRUMROLL PLEASE [Queue Drumroll].**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**AND THE WINNER IS... Naruto x Ruby! I like the idea of two bubbly personalities together, plus, it seems like a cute pairing. And I MAY make it into Naruto x Ruby x 1-2 other girl(s). So all of you NaruHarem fans may still have a sliver of hope.**

**And now, without any further delay, I bring you, chapter three of The Maelstrom Hunter.**

* * *

**Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or Ruby, if I did, it would be an OP Naruto, not an OP Madara.**

"Hey" - Regular Speech

'_Something_' - Regular Thoughts/ Sarcastic Remarks

-Somewhere, 10:00 A.M.- -Statement of A Time/Place/Change of P.O.V.

"**Hello**" - Demon/ Grimm Speech

'**I'm going to eat you**' -Demon/ Grimm Thought

_"Hello"_ - Flashbacks/Dream Text

_**(Witchcraft)**_ -Song Insert

Chapter - Chapter Start/ Chapter End

* * *

Chapter Start

-Signal Academy, 8:56 A.M., Monday, Naruto's P.O.V.-

How the heck did I get back to this place?! I thought I was done going to school after I graduated from Konoha Academy. But here I am, all uniformed up, books in hand, and a small frown on my face. The uniform consisted of a white, short-sleeved, button-up shirt with the top two buttons unbuttoned, black pants with pockets in the sides, and black Venetian shoes.  
Again, how did I get into this mess?

_Flashback Begin_

_-Near Signal Academy, 11:35 A.M., Clone #10's P.O.V.-_

_A sigh escaped my lips, I just had to be one of the smarter clones. Not one of the many clones with such a short lifespan that they would only complete their tasks and then cease to exist. Oh well, can't dwell on that._

_I decided to complete my task as slow as possible, just so I could have a longer life than most clones. Taking the time to reflect on the purpose of my existence and how it didn't fill the empty void feeling I had. I was in deep thought for a few hours, taking in the sights and sounds and scents. Soon enough, around noon, I stumbled across a cluster of tannish buildings that were connected by one of those gray stone paths, only these paths looked more new and didn't have cracks in them. These paths were sieged by areas covered in green grass, a few small trees lined near the path here and there. In front of me, to my right, was a large stone the same color of the buildings with an inscription, it said: "Welcome to Signal Academy, Training the Hunters and Huntresses of Tomorrow."_

_Hunters? Huntresses? I was not familiar with the term, so my curiosity was peaked._

_"Hey, you!" I heard from behind me._

_I turned my head to see a large, burly man with pale skin and brown hair approaching me. His demeanor consisted of a blue button-up shirt along with navy blue pants. He had a shining metal item attached above his chest, and a black item, which I had guessed was a radio, attached to his left shoulder. If I had to guess, he was probably a guard of some kind._

_"Me?" I asked, not knowing where this was headed._

_"Yes, you! What the heck are you doing out of class?" the man exclaimed._

_"Uh-" I started, confused by his statement._

_"Nevermind, you're coming with me to the principal's office," he cut me off, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me in what was most likely the direction of the principal's office._

_So, from what I have figure out, this is a school campus and this man, who is most likely a security guard, is pulling me to the school's principal's office to most likely receive punishment. Kami, why couldn't I be one of the less troublesome clones._

_Soon enough, we arrived at the school's principal's office. The man who had dragged me here opened the door, inside the room was quite simple. The walls were a light shade of gray, there was a filing cabinet in both corners of the room, and in the center, a desk made of oak wood rested, the surface covered by stacks of paper, though none the size of what the Hokage had to deal with, a few pens, and a nameplate in the front center of the desk._

_"Mr. Brown," the security guard started, addressing the man who stood behind the desk, "I caught this young hoodlum trying to skip class,"_

_"Well," Mr. Brown, a middle-aged slightly balding man with glasses, said, "we won't have any of that, what's the students name?"_

_"Erm, well..." the security guard started, "I didn't exactly get the name of this student, what's your name?"_

_Even in these circumstances, I gave the man a deadpanned look._

_"Naruto Uzumaki," I said, seeing as their surname goes after their bornname._

_"Ah, well Mr. Uzumaki, I haven't heard of you being at this school before,"_

_I panicked a bit, hoping that they wouldn't find out I wasn't really part of this school. Suddenly, I got an idea._

_"I'm new here," I said, sweating slightly._

_A small silence graced the room as I awaited my fate._

_"Well that explains why," Mr. Brown said._

_"But that still doesn't explain why you were skipping your classes," the security guard said._

_"I kinda... lost my schedule," I lied._

_"Oh," the security guard said, embarrassed a bit._

_"Now Harold," the newly named Harold the security guard straightened up a bit, "go back to what you were doing, and this time, before you bring people to my office, make sure you get their Identity first,"_

_Harold nodded his head, and left the room. Mr. Brown had a smile on his face before Harold left the room. After he left, his smile turned into a slight frown._

_"Now Mr. Uzumaki," he started, his voice turning more serious, "I don't like it when people lie to me right in front of my face. So tell me exactly who you are,"_

_I stared at the man in surprise. He had been able to see right through my lie._

_"How did you know I was lying?" I asked._

_"Mr. Uzumaki, I've dealt with a Lot of students over the years. I learned to tell when students lie or not,"_

_"Well, my name really is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm sort of a runaway," I said, "I left my homeland because of certain circumstances that I'm not willing to say,"_

_"Hm, so you've run away from home? Where exactly is your home?" he asked._

_"Do you have a map?" I asked. He nodded his head and brought out a map the size of half the desk._

_The map itself was simple enough, it had a light brown color, highlighting the land masses in black. Four castle-like icons stood out on the map, most likely indicating areas of civilization. I dragged my finger across the map until it hit the land mass near the bottom center area. Mr. Brown looked surprised at that._

_"Here," I said. Mr. Brown looked between me and the area of the map I had pointed to._

_"There?" he asked, unsure about my answer._

_"Yes, I came from a land known by the name of the Elemental Nations," I answered._

_"And you're sure of this?"_

_"Yes, I lived in an area known as the Elemental Nations,"_

_After that, we talked about the Elemental Nations. He asked me about my homeland and I asked him about this place. I told briefly about chakra and how it worked, and that I was hiding from people who wanted to use me as a weapon. Soon enough, he helped me create a false identity and enrolled me into his school, Signal Academy. I got my class schedule and thanked him for his help._

_And that was the end of my lifespan. I closed my eyes, accepting my fate, and then everything was black. Followed by a blinding white._

_Flashback End_

-Signal Academy, 8:59 A.M., Naruto's P.O.V.-

Students passed by me, wrapped up in their own conversations. I was caught up in my own thoughts when I heard a giggling noise come from behind me.I turned my head to see a group of girls giggling and blushing at me.

Oh Kami no, not the fangirls! I saw what Sasuke had to go through with them, I almost felt pity for him. Now, I'm just sympathetic towards him, which is a first.

"Kukukukuku," I felt a shiver go down my spine as one of the girls laughed creepy, joined by the other girls. Fearing for my life, I used the 'Secret Technique: Run From the Fangirls no Jutsu', a technique I had seen Sasuke-teme, Kakashi, and Karasu-ANBU use many times before.

Quickly escaping the sight of the fangirls, I weaved in and out of crowds until I got to a corner and faster than lightning hid behind it. Using my awesome shinobi powers I sensed around the corner (I comically poked my head around the corner and looked left and right). Seeing as I wasn't being followed, I sighed in relief. I escaped the horrors known as fangirls.

"**For now...**" I hear the Kyuubi say. That wasn't very reassuring, but then again, it's the Kyuubi's job to screw with me psychologically.

Ignoring the Kyuubi, I took a look at my new surroundings. Great, just great. Lost before the first day has even begun.

"You look lost, you need any help?" I hear a feminine voice from behind me.

I turn my head to see a girl around my age behind me. She was wearing the girls school uniform, which consisted of a dark red plaid skirt, a white, short-sleeved button-up shirt, and black flat shoes. She had black hair with red streaks, and two silver eyes that had a slight gleam in them.

"Yeah, I'm new to the school, and I maaaaay have gotten lost," I said, stretching out the last part.

"I can show you to your classes," she said, " by the way, I'm Ruby, nice to meet you,"

"Name's Naruto, the Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja," I said, puffing out my chest in pride.

"But I thought ninjas were supposed to be stealthy, you didn't look so stealthy back there," my chest, along with a bit of my pride, deflated at that.

"You saw that?" I asked. She just giggled a bit.

"Maaaaaaybe," she said, a small smirk plastered on her face.

"So, can you help me find my class?" I asked, changing the subject off of my shenanigans.

"Sure, where you headed to?"

I look down at the paper that held my schedule. It said my first class was with someone by the name of Qrow. What kind of a name was that?

"It says I have my first class with some guy by the name of... Qrow?" I said, hopefully pronouncing his name right.

"Oh! You got my uncle for your first class," she exclaims cheerfully.

"Sweet! 'Dattebayo!" I exclaimed.

"'Dattebayo?" she curiously asked.

"Sorry, it's a verbal tick," I said, looking away slightly out of embarrassment.

"We have to get to classes before we're late!" she exclaims, looking at the time.

After receiving directions from Ruby to Qrow's class, I ran to the place so that I wouldn't be late. Whilst running to class, I ran into someone, both of us went down.

"Sorry about that," I said.

I looked at who I ran into and found the person who I had collided with. I didn't get a good look at who I ran into, but I could tell that the person I ran into was female. She had a slightly more tanned skin compared to mine, and spiky mint green hair.

"Crap! Sorry about running into you, but I got to get to class," I exclaimed, running towards class as I waved goodbye before she could answer.

Finally, after running to the classroom, I found Professor Qrow's room. Opening the door, I entered to see that my tardiness had gone unoticed, thankfully. Other students talked with their friends, all excited for the first day.

The room itself was larger than expected. The seats were leveled so that an arc was formed around the center and each level was slightly more elevated than the last. In the center of the room, in front of a green chalkboard was a tall man. He had black hair with patches of gray hair visibly present, dark-gray eyes that held years of experience and knowledge, and he wore black pants and a gray suit.

"Alright class," he started, "take your seats. I'm Professor Qrow, welcome to Weapons 101,"

-7 Hours Later-

Classes were over once that final bell rang, I left the classroom with a speed that would put the Hirashin (Flying Thunder God) to shame. Groups of people moved together, chatting with one another about classes and their lives. I was walking down the path, minding my own business when I heard someone call out my name.

"Hey Naruto!" I heard from my left.

I turned my head to the source of the voice to see Ruby and another girl standing with her. The other girl had long, wavy blonde hair that accented her royal purple eyes. Along with the school uniform which was mandatory, she had on black fingerless gloves and yellow metallic bracelets.

"Hiya Ruby!" I called back. I moved over to where the duo was standing and started up a conversation.

"So how was your first day at Signal?" Ruby asked.

"Pretty good," I said, "a bit hectic though,"

"So who's tall, blonde, and foxy here sis," the blonde girl standing next to Ruby asked.

"Oh yeah! Naruto, this is my sister, Yang, Yang, this is Naruto," Ruby replied.

"Nice to meet you," I said, smiling a bit.

"Likewise," Yang replied, also smiling.

The three of us talked for a bit after introductions were out of the way, but eventually, we all said our goodbyes and parted ways. Soon after they left though, I noticed another familiar face.

The girl I had run into earlier was talking with two other guys. The one to her left stood around six feet tall or so, had dark brown spiked hair, and light brown eyes, and strangely enough, a white horse tail. The other guy to their right was at least a foot shorter than that horse guy, he had red shaggy hair along with a small beard, his eyes were charcoal black, and like the taller guy, he too had a tail, except his resembled that of a monkeys' tail.

Before I could say anything to them though, they had already left. I shrugged my shoulders, I would probably run into them later on. Heading off of the school campus, I ventured the city in search of easy pickpockets and shops.

-Naruto's Base, 8:23 P.M., Naruto's P.O.V.-

'Today was exciting' I thought to myself. It was really surprising at how easy it is to pickpocket people in this city and get away with it. And after "borrowing" some money and some "other stuff", I bought some dinner and materials for making myself a weapon, using the shops that Professor Qrow recommended for our first project, creating our own weapon.

"**No, it wasn't**," the Kyuubi said, "**there's nothing fun around here**,"

'...You just had to, didn't you,' I mentally deadpanned.

"**Had to what?**" the Kyuubi asked.

Cutting the mental connection I had with the Kyuubi, I entered the warehouse I was staying in. As I entered, I heard the sound of talking come from inside, preparing myself, I pulled out a hidden kunai I had hidden in my pants. crouching down I peaked around the corner to see who was in my base of operations. Luckily, I had hidden the Scroll of Seals in one of the storage units.

There were at least ten people in front of me. They all wore black suits with red shades, and black fedoras. Seven of them had red katanas in their hand whilst the other three had hand cannons, or "pistols" as they're called, in their hands. Forming ten Kage Bunshins, the clones snuck behind the armed people. Nodding my head, I signaled the clones to strike as they each knocked out their targets. After all the targets were knocked out, I mentally ordered the clones to tie them up near the nearest police station.

After the last of the clones exited with the unconscious men, I took it upon myself to investigate why they were here in the first place. In the center of the room there were several large dark-gray crates. curiosity got the better of me as I moved closer to one of the crates and opened it up.

Standing back and covering my face in case it was an explosive, I braced myself. After a few seconds, and not exploding I peaked past my defenses to see what was in the crate.

It wasn't explosives, nor was it drugs. Instead, the crate was loaded with these odd glowing crystals of varying colors. I think they're called Dust crystals, if what Mr. Brown told me is correct. And if they're as useful as he says, then I just struck the motherload.

It was then and there that I "calmly" reacted to this bountiful collection of Dust that I had acquired by jumping around in joy and frothing slightly from the mouth. It certainly was a good day to be me.

"Ahem," I heard from behind me.

I turned my head to see a man in a red-collared white suit, a gray scarf, black gloves with rounded sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a red band. What was noticeable was his bright orange hair and dark green eyes, and a cane-shaped object in his hand.

"Do you mind," I stated slightly pissed off, "you're ruining a perfect moment here,"

"Yes, I do believe that those crystals are mine, though," the man stated, in a overly polite tone with a hint of anger.

"And?" I stated, not caring about what he said. The man looked at me slightly pissed.

"And they should be returned to their rightful owner, me,"

I narrowed my eyes. Where have I seen this guy before? Wait a minute!

"Hey, I recognize you, you're that criminal guy on tv that wears the eyeliner!" I exclaimed, pointing accusingly at him. The man's left eye twitched slightly, but he still kept his composure.

"Yes, yes I am. Now give me the Dust, blonde," he said.

"Why should I?" I asked dryly.

"Well... um..." his mouth opened to give an explanation, but no words came out of his mouth. After a minute, he finally shrugged his shoulders and slumped in defeat.

"I got nothing," he finally said, "just give me the damn Dust,"

Then he pointed his cane at me, revealing a hollowed out hole at the bottom of it, most likely to shoot something.

"Face it blonde, I have the advantage over this battle," he said with a smirk. I formed an all-so familiar cross-shaped hand sign.

"Oh really," I said, giving a smirk of my own and formed a dozen Kage Bunshins, "I beg to differ,"

His expression went to that of a mixture of confusion, surprise, and panic, seeing as he was out-numbered and caught by surprise. He lowered his cane-cannon and put his hands up in mock defeat.

"Okay, that I didn't expect. Take me away Mr. Fuzz," he said mockingly, extending his hands out like he was being cuffed.

"You have ten seconds to leave," I said, "I'd take that offer, if I were you,"

He casually strode out of the room, as if I wasn't very threatening. Before he left, he turned to me.

"I won't forget this," he said, a scowl on his face, "next time, you'll regret messing with me,"

"Whatever you say, flaky," that got another eye twitch out of him. And with that, he left.

Making sure that he was gone, I went to the cargo box I hid the Scroll of Seals in to see if it was still there. Thankfully, it was still there. Grabbing it, I unraveled it and activated the Uzumaki blood scroll. And in a puff of smoke, Haran-jiji appeared. After taking in the new surroundings, he turned to speak to me.

"Looks like you found yourself a neat little hideout," he said. As my left eye twitched, he started smirking.

"I like to call it my hidden base of operations," I stated, sticking my tongue out in a childlike manner at the end. His smirk got bigger at that, before his expression turned serious. Getting into a fighting stance, he spoke to me.

"Now, let's start working on your training, shall we," he said. After speaking he charged at me, not even giving me time to get into a fighting stance.

-Unknown Location, Third Person P.O.V.-

"-And you're sure of this" a male voice said.

"I'm positive," a female voice replied, "didn't you feel it as well?"

"I can't say I didn't," a third voice replied, also male, "but if he's here, do you think-"

"Most likely," the first voice replied, "but I think we'll be hidden for two, three years at the most before we encounter others,"

The three mysterious figures stayed silent after that, digesting the new information. They had expected this for a while now, but had secretly hoped that they wouldn't be found out.

"Does he know?" the first voice asked, finally breaking the silence that permeated the air.

"I don't think its likely," the second voice answered, "but he'll eventually find out,"

"And when he does, then what?" the third voice asked.

"Then that's when we'll confront him," the second voice replied.

Silence once again filled the air, as the trio stood silent, waiting for someone to break the silence. And eventually, the third voice spoke up.

"I still think we should confront him now," the third voice stated, uneasy with the current plan.

"It'll be better if he figures it out on his own, that way should he be caught, our secret will be safe," the second voice said.

"Fine," the third voice finally conceded.

"..."

"..."

"..."

The trio stared at one another, as if already knowing what the other was going to say.

"500 Ryo on it taking him one year," the first voice said.

"You're on, I'll place 500 on two," the third voice challenged.

"Humph, idiots," the second voice, the only female present said before smirking, "500 on three,"

"You're gonna make me rich," the first voice said, a smirk could be made out in the shadows.

"As if, you'll be weeping when I clean you out," the third voice countered.

"Boys please, you'll both be weeping when I win," the female said, having the largest smirk of the trio.

-Three Years Later, Third P.O.V.-

"Legends," a female voice started, "stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past."

The gems in the image glow green and fade to show simple pictures of a man rising from the earth before being surrounded by creatures, barey held back by warriors.

"Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness - creatures of destruction; the creatures of Grimm - set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void."

Black sets in, then suddenly lessens as a light grows brighter and brighter until a gem rises from it and lowers itself into the hands of man.

"However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named Dust."

The scene zooms out to show men shooting lightning, raising swords, and aiming rifles at the retreating beasts as a castle appears behind them.

"Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life."

The castle zooms out to show the world map, which houses other buildings until they disappear in flashes of white and the map is lowered to show the scattering moon over a city at night.

"But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die, and when they are gone... darkness will return."

Roman Torchwick and fourteen of his henchmen head down an alley from the shadows. They stop behind Roman, who reignited his cigar without touching it and grins before walking down the road, frightening nearby citizens as they make their way towards the shop _From Dust Till Dawn_.

"So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called 'free world', but take heed... there will be no victory in strength."

Roman and his henchmen enter the store, approaching the shopkeeper.

"But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten..." a different, more masculine voice says.

The image turns black, revealing nothing but a pair of two fire balls, one blue and one red. The two fire balls combine in a counterclockwise direction, forming a pair of dark purple eyes with four concentric rings fanning out from the pupil across the scalera of both eyes.

"-Things that require a smaller, more honest soul..." a third voice finished.

The two eyes suddenly collided with each other, forming one eye. As soon as the two eyes became one, the eye changed from dark purple with four rings to crimson red, still retaining its four rings, only difference being that all of the rings except the furthest from the pupil had three tomoe, making a total of nine tomoe in the eye.

-Near From Dust Till Dawn, Naruto's P.O.V.-

Here I was, walking to a store called _From Dust Till Dawn_, reading the book I had gotten from Detarame no Sato, _The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_, which was an interesting read considering Jiraiya's books were mainly smut. Thinking about the perverted hermit made me think on what's happened in the last three years.

Wow, time really flies. These last three years went by so fast, and with so much progress. I mean seriously, it felt as if some guy was typing words into a computer, got lazy, and decided to skip over some sort of canon timeline, whatever the heck that means (**Meh, it's partially true \\^.^/**). Shaking the thought aside, I decided for some random reason to stroll down memory lane.

Well, let's see here, Kyuubi attack on Konoha, check. Crappy twelve years, check. Betrayed by my supposed best friend, check. Struck a deal with the devil, check. Got a new look, check. Became a student, check. Built an awesome weapon, definite check. Learned new awesome jutsus, double check!

I changed over the years, no longer standing at 5'11, now standing at 6'1, my once spiky golden blonde hair has grown out more and now with jaw-length bangs, just like my father had. All-in-all, I looked more like my father would, if he had whisker marks, and fox ears and tail. I was wearing something similar to what ANBU (Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai) (Special Assassination and Tactical Squad) wore, minus the mask. I wore a sleeveless turtle-neck black shirt, black fingerless gloves with metal plates that had the Uzumaki symbol etched in them, black pants with bandages wrapped around the right thigh, black ninja sandals, a gray flak jacket with the Uzumaki symbol in a dark orange on the back, and to top it all off, I had a pair of goggles similar to my old ones on top of my head, except the cloth was a dark red. My body had no baby fat left, all of it being molded into muscle from Haran-jiji's training.

Along with my increase in physical strength, my training in fuuinjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, and kenjutsu had exponentially increased. My genjutsu was still crap, but it had gotten better. I've discovered that I can use genjutsu, but I can't cast it without fuuinjutsu seals because of my massive chakra reserves.

I also learned of my chakra affinity. The first time I sent chakra through one of those chakra papers, I got some interesting results. The paper split in half with one sharp, clean cut, one of the halves turned into pure water, and the other half spontaneously combusted. From what Haran-jiji told me, my chakra affinities were Fuuton (Wind Release), Suiton (Water Release), and Katon (Fire Release). The Fuuton from my father, the Suiton from my mother, and the Katon from, strangely enough, the Kyuubi. After learning of my affinities, I learned a multitude of awesome jutsus from the scrolls I had on me, Kami bless Kage Bunshins (Shadow Clones). And with the help of Haran-jiji and Qrow-sensei, along with the Dust crystals that I had acquired, I was able to make two weapons, both very unique. Strapped to my back, was a near perfect version of an all-so familiar blade that I had seen only once before. From the mission to Wave Country, I had made a near replica of Kubikiribōchō (Decapitating Carving Knife). But unlike the original, it has a few more add-ons. Spending over six months forging this blade alone, but it was worth it. After all, combining chakra metal, Dust crystals, and titanium I had "acquired" isn't exactly an easy task. The blade itself was at least seven feet in length, handle and blade together, and had an orange line running through the sword and the edges of the circle at the top. The blade didn't have the regenerative ability of the original, but Haran-jiji had engraved regenerative seals that only required chakra to use, added with the fact that it could control the elements of Dust, it certainly was a magnificent sword.

Strapped to the left of my waist was a tantō (short blade) that was made of a fusion of chakra metal and titanium. And finally, I had two gun holsters, each on one side of my waist, and each held an onyx black .45 Fletcher with an orange line running along both sides of the guns. It was made from a chakra metal and titanium mix that made it so instead of using regular bullets, I could shoot out shots of condensed chakra, saving lead bullets and magazines. And ever since my changes, Yang had begun flirting with me much like Anko-neesan would, and Ruby had this constant blush on her face much like Hinata used to, maybe she had a fever.

Speaking of people from Konoha, every now and then I get letters from Ero-Sennin via Gamakichi or Gamatatsu, the last one I got stating that they finally added Tsunade-baachan's face to the side of the Hokage Mountain. Of course, I send letters back. Though I try to keep my location hidden, I have told him that I'm safely beyond the Oki no Okunote (Ocean of Mystery).

I was shaken from my musings when I heard the sound of glass breaking. Looking up from my book in a Kakashi-like manner, I saw a red blur crash through the window of _From Dust Till Dawn_ tackling a man dressed in a black suit with red-tinted shades. Getting a better look at the red blur I saw, the person turned out to be female. She stood at 5'10, with a pale complexion, silver eyes, and black hair with red streaks. She was wearing a black outfit and skirt along with a red hood. And in her hands, was an all-so familiar red sniper-scythe, Crescent Rose.

"Hiya Ruby!" I yelled out to her. She turned to look at me and blushed a bit, did she have a fever again?

"Hi Naruto!" she yelled back. We were about to go into one of our usual conversations until we heard someone clear their throat to get our attention.

Standing in the area where Ruby crashed through the shop window, was Roman Torchwick, surrounded by several of his lackeys. A cigar was in his mouth and his cane-cannon was in his right hand.

"Flaky," I exclaimed cheerfully, successfully making his left eye twitch, "how ya doing!"

"Okay," he started, "get them, especially blonde,"

Half of his lackeys charged at me, while the other half attacked Ruby. Seeing as there were only seven charging at me, I brought out two of my items. In my right hand was the gun from my right holster, and in my left hand, I held _The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_, opened to the page I had left off on.

Thinking that they had the upper had, two of the lackeys charged at me. Not even looking up from my book, I shot out two bullets of condensed chakra, both hitting their desired targets. Seeing as there were still five left, I quickly disposed of them with five more bullets, instantly killing them. I looked up to see how Ruby was faring, and saw that she had taken out her enemies as well. Off to the side, climbing up a nearby ladder, Roman was escaping.

Grinning, I took off after him, Ruby not that far behind me. We climbed up the ladder, following the path that Roman took in his escape. On top of the roof of the building, I knew that he had some kind of escape plan, he wouldn't have made it this far in his villainous career if he got caught easily. As I prepared myself for what could happen, I heard a rumbling sound come from where Roman was.

"Persistent..." he says, as a getaway Bullhead rises up and opens its hatch to allow Roman inside.

"End of the line, Red, Blondie!" he exclaims smugly, throwing a red Dust crystal at Ruby, aiming his cane-cannon in our direction.

Just as the blast from the cane-cannon was about to impact, a blonde woman jumps in the way holding a wand of sorts. Waving it once in the air, a giant purple crystal seal of sorts appeared, blocking the shot from Roman's cane. After the smoke from the impact dissipated, I saw that the woman was wearing a female business suit and a purple cape, rectangular glasses, and had emerald-green eyes. Waving her wand-like object once again, this time, causing the purple crystals to form into several streaks that shot out at the Bullhead, causing the pilot to struggle with controlling the aircraft. She then shot out a purple ball of energy which caused storm clouds to form and rain down light blue crystals on the ship.

Standing in the area that Roman once stood on the ship, was a woman in red with black hair and orange eyes. The mysterious woman formed a fireball in her hand and shot it at the blonde woman, causing her to form a purple protective barrier around herself. The mysterious woman then formed a fire pillar underneath the woman she was attacking, causing the female blond to jump away before it struck. The blond woman then formed a crystal arrow and shot it at the Bullhead. The mystery woman kept firing fireballs at the crystal projectile, but it kept reforming. The Bullhead shifted down leftward, causing the arrow to bounce off the side of the aircraft, forming three streaks to attack the ship again. The mystery woman shot out a fire pulse of some kind, destroying the crystals.

Ruby shifted her Crescent Rose from a scythe into its sniper mode and shot at the mystery woman. Wanting to do my part, I grabbed the two guns I had on my personnel and shot at the woman as well. All of the shots were deflected by the woman's fire powers, eventually, she formed five fire pillars underneath our feet. I felt my body being pulled by some unknown force, narrowly evading the fire attacks. We watched as the ship flew away, I growled, knowing that Roman got away this time.

"You're a huntress," I hear Ruby say to the blond woman, "can I have your autograph!"

-The Dark Room Of Shame, Naruto's P.O.V.-

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, you two. You both put yourself and others in great danger," the blond woman, now known to be Glynda, said.

"Well to be fair, they started it," I said.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home. With a pat on the back..." she started, I noticed Ruby started to smile, "... And a slap on the wrist,"

That last part she emphasized by swinging her wand at Ruby, who let out a small "Eeek!"

"But," she started, "there's someone here who would like to meet you, both of you,"

As soon as she finishes saying that, she moves out of the way to reveal a man with gray hair, shaded spectacles, a dark green scarf with a small purple cross-shaped emblem on it, an unzipped black suit, and brown eyes. In his hands he held a mug and a plate of cookies with... A RAMEN BOWL!

"Ruby Rose," the man starts, leaning in a bit as he continued talking, "you... have silver eyes,"

"Uh, um..." Ruby started, trying to come up with words.

"And you," he said, directed at me, "Naruto Uzumaki, I didn't believe what your file said, but apparently its true that you have whisker marks,"

"And?" I asked.

"So, where did you learn to to this?" he asked, gesturing to a screen that recorded our fight with Roman.

"S-Signal Academy," Ruby replies.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" he stated more than asked.

"I'm more self-taught," I said.

"Well, one teacher in particular," Ruby says.

"I see..." the man said, placing down the plate with cookies and the bowl of ramen.

Whilst Ruby tentatively picks up one of the cookies and starts to eat them, faster than lightning, the bowl of ramen was in my hands and I was slurping away at the food of the gods.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow..." the man states, after recovering from the surprise of the speed that I ate ramen.

"Mmmm! Thash muh unkul!" Ruby says with a mouthful of cookies, she shallows and wipes her mouth, embarrassingly, she continues, "Sorry, that's my uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal, I was complete _garbage_ before he took me under his wing. And now I'm all like- Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!"

That last part she finished by making karate-style poses and noises.

"And what about you?" he asked me.

"Lots and LOTS of trial and error, a few times that one of my things blew up on me, eventually I got it down," I said, acting nonchalant.

"To the point that you can shoot without having to look at your targets?" he asked.

"Yep," I said, popping out the "p" in the word.

"And what are two doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"I'm going to be a Hunter," I said.

"Well... I want to be a Huntress," Ruby replied.

"You want to slay monsters?" the man asked.

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!" she exclaimed excitedly, talking faster and faster, "You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey I might as well make a career out of it!' I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, _gosh_, you know!"

That was followed by a small pause, the man and Glynda analyzing us. After a few seconds, the man spoke again.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked.

"You're Professor Ozpin, You're the headmaster at Beacon," Ruby said. The now identified Ozpin smiled.

"Hello," he said.

"Nice to meet you," Ruby says.

"Yo," I replied lazily, waving in a Kakashi-like manner.

"You two want to come to my school?" he asked.

"More than anything," Ruby said.

"Sure, sounds exciting," I replied.

After exchanging glances with Glynda, who showed a disapproving look, followed by a "Humph", Ozpin turned back to us.

"Well okay," he said.

I looked wide-eyed whilst Ruby looked like she had just hit the jackpot.

-Aboard the Airship to Beacon, Naruto's P.O.V.-

"Urrrggghhh," I said. Kami, I would never get used to these flying vehicles.

It was one thing to fly with chakra, it was another to trust someone else with flying you around in a big thing of metal.

"**Bwahahahahaha**," I heard the Kyuubi laugh at my misery.

'Oh shut up, furball,' I mentally said.

"**At least you aren't the only one who's suffering**," it pointed out.

I saw a blonde, shagy-haired man who looked like he wasn't an experienced warrior throw up on Yang's shoes.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross," I heard Yang exclaim.

"Get- Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!" Ruby exclaimed shortly after Yang's statement.

I looked out the ship's window, smiling to myself.

'Look out Beacon, the Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja is coming your way!' I mentally exclaimed, before my motion sickness kicked in again.

"Urrrggghhh" I said, comically falling over with steam coming from my mouth.

-Konoha Council Room, Third P.O.V.-

"Now that we're all here, let us begin the meeting," one Danzo Shimura said.

"I'd like to know what this meeting is about," Inoichi Yamanaka stated.

"I would like to know that as well," said Shikaku Nara.

"Its about the Kyuubi brat," Danzo replied.

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, the insufferable civilian side of the council went into one of their self-induced fits of rage. After a minute of their "justifiable" complaints, the Hokage shut them up.

"Shut up!" Tsunade exclaimed, thoroughly pissed off.

"As I was saying," Danzo continued, "I think its time for Konoha to get its Jinchūriki back."

Chapter End

Omake- What Really Happened With Clone #10

I was walking around the school campus, according to what the white text in the bottom right part of my vision said. I saw a security guard walking around, and then suddenly have a comical exclamation point above his head.

"You're coming with me," the man said, "Press 'A' to continue,"

"What? Press 'A' to continue?"  
Suddenly everything went black, and then I was in a room with the security guard and another man.

"-And I found him wandering outside. Press 'A' to continue," the security guard said.

" 'A'?"

"Who is he?" the other man asked.

Suddenly a screen of sorts popped up with letters and other things, one thing I could figure out is that I had to enter my name.

"Naruto," I said.

"You have entered the name 'Douchebag', is that correct?" the man asked.

"No," I said.

"Are you sure you want to keep the name 'Douchebag'?"

"No!"

"This is your last chance, do you want to keep the name 'Douchebag'?"

"NO!"

"Welcome to Signal Academy, Mr. Douchebag,"

Omake End

* * *

**Post Notes-**

**I just had to put in that last part, I got the idea from the game South Park The Stick Of Truth. I hope you like it. Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed this latest installment of TMH, keep reading, reviewing, etc.**

**-CrimsonKyuubiSage**


	4. Chapter 4- Welcome to Beacon!

**Author Notes**

**Yo, CrimsonKyuubiSage here, I'm back with chapter four of TMH. Hope you all like the story so far.**

**Now to answer some of the reviewers.**

**Ddragon21- Naruto should be around high A-rank to low S-rank. It's going to be Strong!Naruto in this fanfic, and maybe eventually through some sort of training he will officially become S-rank.**

**GreatZero- Exactly, Naruto's twin chakra pistols are Onyx Black .45 Fletchers from Saints Row IV.**

**SPark681- In this fanfic, Danzo won't be an old conceited bastard. Instead, he will be extremely patriotic. Like, extreme radicalist patriot anti-hero due to tragic events that led him to how he acts.**

**King of Bad Naming Sense- Danzo wasn't the one to find out that information. Jiraiya is in charge of the spy network, and this all happens before he dies. And besides, he has certain spies in certain places.**

**NexRed- Naruto will have motion sickness only on flying vehicles like the one that went from Signal to Beacon. This is mainly because of the cultural difference between the Elemental Nations and Remnant. Naruto, having only been on a flying ship back in Snow/Spring Country, most likely drugged, hasn't had that much experience in the air other than falling to the ground at high speeds.**

* * *

**Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto, RWBY, or 'The Fox' by Ylvis. If I did, it would be an OP Naruto, not an OP Madara.**

* * *

"Hey" - Regular Speech

'_Something_' - Regular Thoughts/ Sarcastic Remarks

-Somewhere, 10:00 A.M.- -Statement of A Time/Place/Change of P.O.V.

"**Hello**" - Demon/ Grimm Speech

'**I'm going to eat you**' -Demon/ Grimm Thought

_"Hello"_ - Flashbacks/Dream Text

_**(Witchcraft)**_ -Song Insert

Chapter - Chapter Start/ Chapter End

* * *

Chapter Start

-Beacon Academy Entrance, 10:00 A.M., Naruto's P.O.V.-

Soon enough the ship docked at the entrance. The blond guy that threw up on Yang's shoes was the first off of the ship, followed by nearly everyone else. From the view of the floor, even with the puffs of smoke coming from my mouth, I could see Yang and Ruby standing over me.

"Urrrggghhh," I groaned out. The two sisters giggled and Yang brought out a camera seemingly from nowhere.

Taking a photo of my misery, the two eventually helped me out of the flying metal death trap, after a minute of laughing. We were walking away from the ship and towards Beacon. I crossed my hands and pouted in a child-like manner, seeing as Ruby and Yang were still laughing.

"It's not that funny," I said. This only served to increase their laughter.

"Yes it is," Yang replied, "and now I have dirt on you,"

I saw her smirk and countered it with my own, seeing as she wasn't the only one with blackmail.

"Did you forget that I still have pictures from THAT," I said, her expression instantly turning from amusement to horror.

"You- You said that you got rid of all those photos," she said, slightly quivering in fear.

"I still have a few here and there," I countered, my smirk growing wider as I spoke.

"You wouldn't," she tried to reason.

"Try me," I said.

The world seemed to go silent as we got into one of our daily stare downs to see which of us would back down first. So far the score was

Naruto-561, Yang-356. Soon enough, Yang backed down and I tallied 562 to my score.

"Wow," I hear Ruby say as we got closer to Beacon Academy.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this," Yang said.

"I'll say," I added.

I see Ruby start to eye weapons like a kid in a candy shop, and soon is launched after them, her sister Yang not so far behind her to make sure she doesn't go crazy. I sighed, even here, Ruby is still a weapon enthusiast. I looked around, looking for other familiar faces, when I see a familiar trio that I encountered in Signal, only this time, they weren't wearing school uniforms. To the left was the red-haired kid with the mokey tail, only he was wearing something similar to what I saw shinobi from Iwagakure wear. A one-strap flak jacket, a shirt with one long sleeve with the other short, and baggy pants, attatched to his sides were two revolvers with extended blades (FF Revolvers).

To the right was the really tall guy who had a horse tail, not much had changed besides him wearing a facemask, he wore red samurai armor along with a red straw hat, strapped to his back was a large double-edged axe-shotgun.

And in the middle was the girl with mint hair, it appeared she also had orange eyes. She was wearing a white shirt that showed off her belly button, along with a white skirt, she had some wierd looking tonfas at her side.

The trio seemed to notice me as the girl in the middle waved at me, I waved back and was about to head over to them when suddenly I heard something from behind me.

"KABOOM!" I turned around just in time to see an explosion of flames, snowflakes, and electricity. Also in time to have the front of my face turn into one of those blackened cartoonish faces.

I blinked once, twice, three times. What just happened?

Deciding not to think about it, I saw that the girl in white who was at the center of the explosion was walking away, and the blonde guy who threw up on the ship was helping Ruby up. I went over to the duo after the blonde guy helped Ruby up.

"What was that explosion?" I asked Ruby, she blushed out of embarrassment before replying.

"I sorta exploded," she said.

"Hey, I'm Jaune," the other blonde said.

"Naruto," I replied, shaking the hand extended to me by him.

-On Beacon Academy Campus, 10:25 A.M., Naruto's P.O.V.-

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on," Jaune said.

"Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind," Ruby giggled. I myself was also chuckling.

"Oh yeah? What if I called you Crater Face? Or Whiskers?" Jaune countered, the last nickname directed at me. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Ruby cried.

"Meh, I've heard worse," I said.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it," Jaune said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Do they?" Ruby asked as well, a bit skeptical.

"They will! Well, I- I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind," Jaune replied.

"Trust me, dude, it won't work," I told him.

"So... I got this thing!" Ruby says after a short silence, pulling out Crescent Rose and stabbing it into the ground.

"Whoa, is that a scythe?" Jaune asked.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper riffle," Ruby said proudly.

"A-wha...?" Jaune asked, thoroughly confused.

"It's also a gun," she explained.

"So, what've you got?" Ruby asked Jaune.

"Oh! I, uh..." Jaune fumbled, pulling out the blade at his side, "I got this sword,"

"Ooooohh!" Ruby says in fascination.

"Yeah, and I've got this shield, too," Jaune says, grabbing his scabbard as it transformed into a shield.

"So, what do they do?" Ruby asked.

"The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..." Jaune says, transforming his shield back into a scabbard and placing it back at his side.

"But... wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby questions.

"Yeah, it does..." Jaune says dejectedly, "So what about you Naruto?"

"Well, I got these," I said, referring to the two pistols holstered on my side, I pulled one out to examine.

"They don't use regular bullets," I said, aiming the gun at seemingly nothing, "they run on condensed energy that is shot out with a speed equivalent to that of, if not greater than a regular bullet would be,"

"Um..." Jaune said confused.

"It shoots energy," I stated simply. Putting the gun back in its holster, I grabbed the tantō on my side from its sheath and held the blade out for examination.

"This here is my tantō, it's meant for close combat and I can channel elements through it," I explained, after that I sheathed the short blade and grabbed the cleaver from my back.

"And this, this is my greatest creation," I said, hoisting the blade onto my shoulder, "it's meant for brute force, like my tantō I can also channel the elements through this, and a little extra,"

"What do you mean by that?" Jaune asked.

"That's..." both Jaune and Ruby leaned in to hear what I had to say, "a secret,"

Both facefaulted at that, causing me to give them the patented Kakashi eye smile.

"So," Ruby starts, having gotten over her facefault, "did you forge them yourself,"  
"Of course," I replied.

"Wait - you made these?!" Jaune exclaims in disbelief.

"All students at Signal make their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?" Ruby asked.

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war," Jaune says.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me! Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days," Ruby says.

"Yeah, the classics," Jaune says, sheathing his sword.

We started walking again, not really knowing where we were headed.

"So why'd you help me out back there? In the courtyard?" Ruby asks Jaune.

"Eh, why not? My mom always says, 'strangers are just friends you haven't met yet'," Jaune replies.

"Hey, where are we going?" Ruby asks, realizing we were lost.

"Um... I don't know," I replied.

"I was following you guys," Jaune adds, "y-you think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh... Is that a 'no'?"

"That's a 'no'," Ruby says, slightly laughing.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'.

-Konoha Mission Room, Third P.O.V.-

Back in Konoha, three years had passed since the Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja was exiled. His exile had lasted only two years, and Naruto was expected to return to Konoha and reinstated as a shinobi. Only one problem with that, he didn't return like expected. But they waited, and waited, and waited, but to no avail, as he had not returned. It hadn't effected the civilian side of the council, but Danzo and the shinobi side were concerned. Konoha's Jinchūriki, as Danzo liked to call Naruto, wasn't in Konoha. They didn't even know where he was, except for a few rumours of an orange blur headed in the direction of Wave Country, but that was over three years ago. However, a new rumor on the orange-loving blonde was confirmed true by one of Jiraiya's spies.

Right now, if one were to look inside the Konoha Mission Room, they would see a group of people being addressed by the Hokage and her advisors. There were nine people in total being addressed, all ranked chūnin or above.

Starting from left to right, there was a girl with her hair up in Chinse-style buns, she had steel-grey eyes and wore a long-sleeved white blouse with a high collar and red fastener, puffy pants that look like a hakama, with the exposed parts of her legs near the waist covered in bandages, and on her back was a large scroll.

Next to her was a man that wore a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, a zipped-up dark green Konoha flak jacket, bandages were wrapped up around his hands, and a red belt with the Konoha symbol around his waist, he had black bowl-cut hair and thick eyebrows.

To his right was a fair skinned man with long dark brown hair and white pupilless eyes, he wore a white robe with loose sleeves, a dark navy grey apron tied around his waist, and black shinobi sandals.

Next to him was a brown-eyed man with spicky hair similar to that of a pineapple, he wore a flak jacket along with a long-sleeved black shirt and pants, on the left sleeve of his shirt was a metal plate with the Konoha symbol etched on it.

To his right was a man with a robust physique, long spicky brown hair, and black eyes, he wore a red suit with armor with a flak jacket on top, he wore a red Konoha headband on top of his head.

Next to him was a girl with light-blue eyes and blonde hair that was tied up in a high-ponytail with one flattened bang covering her right eye, she wore a short purple sleeveless blouse along with an open-front purple apron-skirt over a black skirt and short fishnet shorts.

Next to her was a leather form fitting black jacket, black pants, shinobi sandals, and headband. With him was a large white fur dog that was the size of a small horse.

To the right of the dog, was a girl with dark-blue waist-length hair, fair skin, and white pupilless eyes. Her outfit consisted of a long-sleeved zip-up lavender and cream jacket, navy blue pants, and low-heeled sandals.

Finally, at the end was a tall man wearing black glasses and a knee-length jacket with a hood covering most of his face.

The nine shinobi were nine of what was known as the Rookie Eleven. In order of their descriptions, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Kiba and Akamaru, Hinata, and Shino.

"You have all been called here for an S-rank retrieval mission," Tsunade said, addressing the nine shinobi in front of her.

"S-rank retrieval mission?" Kiba asked, "who would be so hard to retrieve that the mission is S-rank?"

"You know who, we all do," Tsunade replied, causing the nine to either gasp in surprise, have their eyes widen, or both. There was one person they all knew to be missing.

"Naruto," Hinata gasped. Her former crush had dissapeared over three years ago, and had not been heard of since. Which considering how Naruto was, everyone found odd. Many had feared he was killed or worse, captured by the Akatsuki.

"Yes," Danzo, one of the Hokage's advisors, replied, "according to Jiraiya-san's spy network, the Akatsuki are making their move in capturing the Jinchūriki,"  
"Your mission is to find and escort Naruto back to Konoha. Failure is not an option," Tsunade finished in a serious tone.

"In addition to your retrieval team, you will be accompanied by two of my best men," Danzo added, "Yamato and Sai,"

"What?! Why should we even bring your Root ANBU along with us?" Kiba exclaimed outraged.

"Yamato has the ability of the Shodaime Hokage (First Hokage), Mokuton (Wood Release). And Sai has the ability of the Bokuton (Ink Release). Both are very adept in their abilities," Danzo explained, his eyes slightly narrowing.

"Focus," Tsunade said, "from what we've discovered, Naruto went in the direction of Wave 'll start your search from there and so on, good luck. And bring back Naruto,"

"Hai, Hokage-sama," was said by the nine as they walked out the room.

"Hokage-sama, might I ask why you didn't send the other members of Team 7 as well?" Danzo asked.

"You and I both know that they'd charge straight on if they found out it was Naruto, at least the rest of the Rookie Eleven would retain their common sense," Tsunade replied.

"I see..." Danzo said.

'I hope you're fine Naruto, wherever you are.' Tsunade thought.

-Naruto's Dream World, Time: Unknown, Naruto's P.O.V.-

I had just fallen asleep, after finding where the orientation was and just in time to hear Ozpin's speech towards this year's Freshmen. We then were told that we would all rest in the room we were currently in.

And so, I fell asleep as usual. Only this time, I didn't have the same dreams I usually had. No, this wasn't my usual dream where a giant bowl of ramen did the Caramelldansen.

In front of me, was pitch black. Nothing else other than glowing crystals of all colors and two fireballs that were blue and red. Suddenly, lightning struck out of nowhere, flashing every now and then, revealing certain images that I couldn't comprehend. The images I saw, though I couldn't clearly see what was happening, were of two small white blurs, one surrounded by a rainbow of colors, the other by red and blue. And above them, was a giant red eye, it was the only thing I could see clearly, it had four rings that went from the center pupil along with nine tomoe. When I stared at it, I was filled with fear as if I was looking at something worse than death. Suddenly, the one red eye turned into two purple eyes with four rings in each and no tomoe. Unlike the one red eye, which was filled with rage, these eyes felt calm.

"You will face many trials, young one," a mysterious deep male voice said, "but above all, you must break the cycle."

And with that, my dream got even weirder.

-Beacon Academy, 7:42 A.M., Naruto's P.O.V.-

I woke up from my strange dream, feeling refreshed for the rest of the day. Blinking a few times, I saw that an enthusiastic orange haired girl was talking with a guy who had a highlight of magenta in his hair. I stretched out a bit, my fox ears and tail slightly twitching. Today was initiation, many people were wondering who they'll be teamed with. Me, I wasn't worried at all. Hopefully I would be teamed up with Ruby or Yang or some other nice people and not some arrogant jerks. I already dealt with Sasuke, I don't need to deal with a Sasuke 2.0.

I packed a sleeping bag that everyone was given for the first night, ate the cafeteria pancakes for breakfast, and brushed my teeth. All the while that cheerful orange-haired girl was talking to the guy with the magenta highlight. That all took about an hour to do. I didn't have to go to the weapons locker room, considering I had my weapons sealed onto my personnel.

"How did you get your weapons? I didn't see you go to the weapons locker room," Jaune asked me as we walked to the designated area Professor Ozpin told all freshmen to go to.

"Trade secret," I said, slightly smirking.

-Emerald Forest Cliffside, 9:10 A.M.-

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest," Ozpin stated.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today," Glynda added.

"What? Ohhh..." I heard Ruby murmur in concern.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well," Ozpin said, hearing this Ruby groaned as did a few others.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years,"

"Whaaaat?!" Ruby exclaimed in panic.

"See? I _told_ you-!" the orange-haired girl started, Ozpin had cut her off before she could continue speaking.

"After you've been partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." This caused Jaune to laugh nervously before gulping loudly.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must chose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune asked hesitantly, raising his hand.

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin said.

I looked at my surroundings, seeing near the left end of the line we were all in was the girl with mint-green hair I saw earlier. Next to her was the monkey faunus and the horse faunus. Then there was the black-haired girl with a katana on her back and a bow in her hair, the white-haired girl with a rapier, the redhead girl holding a spear, a guy with a light-green mohawk, the cheerful orange-haired girl with a grenade launcher on her back, the guy with the magenta highlights was holding green pistol-knives in his hands, an arrogant light-brown haired man in armor, Yang, Ruby, Jaune, and finally at the end was me.

Everyone was getting in their fighting stances, except for Jaune who still had his hand raised. Soon enough, the mechanical platforms we were on started ejecting people into the forest, starting with the left.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question," Jaune asks, not noticing that the number of students being ejected was increasing, "so, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha- what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling," Ozpin answered.

"Oh, uh, I see... So did you, like, hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked as more students were thrown into the forest.

"No. You will be using your own 'landing strategy',"

"Uh-huh... Yeah," whilst Jaune was still talking, the orange-haired girl and the guy with the magenta highlight were launched into the forest.

"Woo-hoooooooo!" I heard Yang exclaim as she was launched into the air, followed by Ruby.

"So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!..." Jaune exclaimed as he was launched into the air.

I looked ahead as I prepared myself for the launching. I smirk appeared on my face as I was launched.

"Let's do this, DattebAAAYYYOOO!" I exclaimed as I was finally launched.

As I was in midair, I was able to see Professor Ozpin standing there, watching us being launched whilst drinking his coffee.

-Unknown Location, Third P.O.V.-

"-Kakazu, you and Hidan will go after the Nibi Jinchūriki. Sasori, you and Deidara will go after the Ichibi Jinchūriki. And finally, Itachi, you and Kisame will go to the land beyond the Oki no Okunote and retrieve the Kyuubi Jinchūriki. Understood?" a mysterious figure said. What stood out about this silhouette was the purple-grey eyes that had four rings in them.

"Hai, leader-sama," was the chorus of responses.

One by one, the group of mysterious figures disappeared until there were four left. The one with the purple-grey eyes turned to one of the few remaining people left.

"And you're sure that the Kyuubi Jinchūriki is beyond the Oki no Okunote?" the figure asked.

"Are you questioning the extent of my knowledge?" the other mysterious figure threatened more than asked.

"No, but I'm curious as to how you know of this land beyond the Oki no Okunote,"

"Humph, I've seen many things in my lifetime, Nagato. Is that all?"

"Yes Madara-sama,"  
"Good." And with that, two more of the mysterious figure disappeared. Leaving only two.

"You know he can't be trusted Nagato,"

"I know, Konan, but we have to for now,"

Chapter End

* * *

-Omake, The Rest of Naruto's Wierd Dream, Naruto's P.O.V.-

_**(Insert 'The Fox' by Ylvis)**_

After my dream changed from those wierd purple eyes with the rings in them, my dream got even weirder.

I was standing in the middle of a Victorian-style ballroom. And in front of me was quite the sight.

The horse faunus guy was wearing a tuxedo and a fake horse head.

The girl with mint-green hair had a black party gown and party mask on.

The monkey faunus was wearing some sort of zip-up monkey pyjamas that had a little hood with monkey ears.

The orange haired girl was in a female version of the Mad Hatter's outfit.

The pale-skinned girl with white hair was in a Snow White costume.

The girl who had black hair with a hair bow was wearing a black cat costume with three whisker marks and a cat nose drawn on her face.

The redhaired girl was wearing some type of Roman Legion/Spartan armor.

The guy with long black hair that had a magenta highlight in it was wearing Chun Li's outfit, the only reason I knew that was because of this one time I went to the arcade with Ruby and Yang.

Yang was wearing an outfit similar to Goldilocks's outfit.

Ruby was dressed like Little Red Riding Hood.

Jaune was in a knight's armor.

And for some reason, there was a guy in a banana suit and sombrero with a fancy mustache.

They all formed a semicircle around a fox with nine tails and rabbit ears that was standing on its hind legs.

Suddenly, music started playing and the fox, which oddly resembled the Kyuubi, started singing.

_Dog goes woof_

_Cat goes meow_

_Bird goes tweet_

_and mouse goes squeak_

_Cow goes moo_

_Frog goes croak_

_and the elephant goes toot_

_Ducks say quack_

_and fish go blub_

_and the seal goes ow ow ow ow ow_

_But there's one sound_

_That no one knows_

_What does the fox say?_

_Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_  
_Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_

_Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_

_What the fox say?_

Once the singing fox got to the chorus, he started breakdancing along with everyone else.

_Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!_

_Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!_

_Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!_

_What the fox say?_

At this part, everyone was dancing like they were in a rave, save for the breakdancing fox.

_Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!_

_Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!_

_Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!_

_What the fox say?_

_Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!_

_Tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!_

_Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!_

_What the fox say?_

The Kyuubi stopped breakdancing and just danced like in that music video 'The Fox'.

_Big blue eyes_

_Pointy nose_

_Chasing mice_

_and digging holes_

_Tiny paws_

_Up the hill_

_Suddenly you're standing still_

_Your fur is red_

_So beautiful_

_Like an angel in disguise_

_But if you meet_

_a friendly horse_

_Will you comunicate by_

_mo-o-o-o-orse?_

_mo-o-o-o-orse?_

_mo-o-o-o-orse?_

At this verse, the Kyuubi and the horse faunus started dancing in the center of the semicircle.

_How will you speak to that_

_ho-o-o-o-orse?_

_ho-o-o-o-orse?_

_ho-o-o-o-orse?_

_What does the fox say?_

Then, everyone started dancing like before once the chorus started.

_Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!_

_Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!_

_Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!_

_What the fox say!_

_A-hee-ahee ha-hee!_

_A-hee-ahee ha-hee!_

_A-hee-ahee ha-hee!_

_What the fox say?_

_A-oo-oo-oo-ooo!_

_Woo-oo-oo-ooo!_

_What does the fox say?_

_The secret of the fox_

_Ancient mystery_

_Somewhere deep in the woods_

_I know you're hiding_

_What is your sound?_

_Will we ever know?_

_Will always be a mystery_

_What do you say?_

_You're my guardian angel_

_Hiding in the woods_

_What is your sound?_

_(Wa-wa-way-do Wub-wib-bid-dum-way-do_

_Wa-wa-way-do)_

_Will we ever know?_

_(Bay-budabud-dum-bam)_

_I want to_

_(Mama-dum-day-do)_

_I want to_

_I want to know!_

_(Abay-ba-da bum-bum bay-do)_

When the song ended, everyone struck a pose as the lights faded out, before I woke up, I heard the fox speak.

"**Words cannot describe how ridiculous you made me look, kit**." Kyuubi groaned in annoyance.

Suddenly, I woke from my dream. Blinking a few times, I thought about the dream I just had last night.

'What the heck was the point of that dream? It wasn't even a ramen-filled dream!'

* * *

**Post Notes**

**And done! Chapter four is complete. As I was writing this chapter, I came up with the omake when I listened to part of 'The Fox' song by Ylvis. Then I thought about Kurama, and how weird a breakdancing fox would be. So, I came up with the idea of a strange dream/hallucination that ended with Naruto's friends and Kurama dancing to 'The Fox'. Hope you like it.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading the latest chapter, continue reading, reviewing, favoriting, etc. and I'll keep bringing new chapters.**

**CrimsonKyuubiSage out.**


	5. Chapter 5- The Emerald Forest Part 1

**Author's Notes**

**Heeeellllooo! CrimsonKyuubiSage here, bringing you Chapter Five of The Maelstrom Hunter!**

**Now onto answering some reviews.**

**Guest (As of May 11 entry)- Out of all the guesses at the backstory, you've been the closest. But no...**

**Ints- All shall be explained in Origins... It may seem like a plot convenience that the Akatsuki can locate Naruto, but there is a reason for that.**

**LS14- Yes, the Konoha Council banished him, and yes, that means he can't come back ever. But remember, this is the civilian side of the council we're talking about, of course they wouldn't consider your point that they banished him for life. They're a bunch of stubborn, *ahem*, elected officials (Kiss Ass Whining Brats). And the Danzo of this story will be Gray!Anti-hero!Danzo. Tsunade would use any excuse, even the incompetence of the council, to get her favorite lovable gaki back. As for Ino, after Sasuke's attempt at defection, Naruto's banishment, and a hell of a thrashing both physically and mentally by her senseis Asuma and Tsunade (Yes, she's an Iryonin alongside Sakura and Hinata), most of her fangirlish tendencies were lost, minus her gossiping and shopping, but that doesn't technically count under fangirl tendencies.**

**Cheesy puff cake- When Naruto encounters the Rookie 11, and he WILL eventually (I'm planning on making that an arc), and they try to take him back to Konoha, he won't say it like that, but nonetheless, he will in some form say "F*** that, I'm not going back to that hellhole just because some whining brats on the council aren't happy their precious "weapon" isn't currently kissing the ground they walk on," or something along those lines.**

** - Like I said to Ints, [Pause For Dramatic Effect] All shall be explained in Origins... [Backs away slowly into the shadows] Mwahahaha, MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Mwahahahaha- OW! [Crashes into a table, knocking over a vase].**

**Morgen- Sasuke won't follow his brother, no, they'll meet up by the power of the greatest weapon a fanfic writer has... PLOT CONVENIENCE!**

**Karlos1234ify- Of course Naruto won't forgive Konoha at the drop of a hat. Hell, his once brother-in-all-but-blood bond with Sasuke was shattered once he tried killing him, and Sakura isn't his love interest anymore, not after the events of Chapter One.**

**And now, without any further delay, I give you Chapter Five of TMH!**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

"Hey" - Regular Speech

'_Something_' - Regular Thoughts/ Sarcastic Remarks

-Somewhere, 10:00 A.M.- -Statement of A Time/Place/Change of P.O.V.

"**Hello**" - Demon/ Grimm Speech

'**I'm going to eat you**' -Demon/ Grimm Thought

_"Hello"_ - Flashbacks/Dream Text

_**(Witchcraft)**_ -Song Insert

Chapter - Chapter Start/ Chapter End

Chapter Start

-Emerald Forest, Third P.O.V.-

The forest seemed calm, it was an early morning. The sun had just come up the horizon, the morning dew still clung to patches of grass as the forest appeared to gleam a shiny green, much like the color of an emerald, hence the name of the forest.

A black bird was chirping, out in the sky flying. The time of day, added with the position of lighting, gave the bird a majestic look to it.

Suddenly, a red and black blur zipped right through the black bird as it gave a final shriek and was replaced with a burst of feathers.

"Birdie, no!" Ruby cried out as she fell down into the forest.

As she was falling she fired off a few rounds from her scythe, Crescent Rose, in an attempt to slow her fall speed. Seeing that she had yet to slow down to an appropriate speed, she changed Crescent Rose out of its sniper form into a giant red scythe and caught the blade on one of the tree's branches.

At the same time, the white-haired girl, whose name was found to be Weiss Schnee, hopped from a white snowflake she had summoned with her rapier.

The black-haired boy with the magenta highlight, Lie Ren, descended whilst spinning in the air and used his twin trench knife-pistols to spiral down the trunk of a large tree and hit the ground. Brushing the dust off his clothes, he looked up just in time to see the yellow blur that was Yang flying through the air.

"Woo-hooo! Yeah! Ally-oop!" Yang exclaimed as she flew through the air.

Using her dual ranged shot gauntlets, Ember Celica, to shoot herself further and further north until she finally crashed through the leaves of a tree, only to leap from two trunks and tumble to the ground.

"Nailed it!" she exclaimed.

The girl with red hair that wore Spartan-like armor, Pyrrha Nikos, had just landed on a high tree branch. Switching her weapon from a blade into a riffle, she looked through the scope and evaluated her surroundings. Off in the distance, Pyrrha saw a flailing Jaune screaming as he fell helplessly.

Switching her riffle once again, only this time into a spear, she pulled her right hand back ready to throw the spear whilst her left hand was used to aim her throw. It only took a moment for her to aim until she threw the spear across the air.

"_THUNK!_" was the resonating sound of said spear impaling itself into a tree.

"Thank you!" Jaune cried out in the distance.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha replied whilst waving.

The monkey faunus had landed on a tree branch, and in a feat that normally seemed impossible, jumped from the branch to another nearly half a kilometer away and kept on doing the same thing until he landed on the ground below.

The horse faunus was hopping from tree branch to tree branch. After jumping roughly a kilometer north, he suddenly jumped from the branch he was on to the ground below, creating a spider web crater as he impacted against the ground.

"About time you got here," the monkey faunus said.

"Oh shut up Roshi, you aren't exactly the easiest person to find," the now identified Roshi just scoffed in annoyance, "did you find Fu?"

"I was able to sense her near the other one," Roshi replied.

"That seems coincidental, don't you think?" the horse faunus asked.

"I've seen many things Han, and I've learned from experience that people like us just seem to be trouble magnets."

-With Ruby, Ruby's P.O.V.-

'Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find...' I thought as she frantically searched for her sister.

"Yang! _Yaaaang_!" I exclaimed, hoping that she was nearby.

'Oh, this is bad, this is really bad! What if I can't find her?' I thought. If I couldn't find her in time, I had to consider my other options.

'Well, there's Jaune. He's nice. He's funny!' I considered, 'I don't think he's very good in a fight, though.'

A mental image of a cartoon version of Jaune came to mind fighting Beowolves, it didn't end very well for him as he was assaulted by the Beowolves.

'Ooh! What about Blake?! So mysterious, so calm... Plus she likes books! Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her... Ugh!'

Another mental image came to mind, only this time it was a cartoon version of Blake. She was walking away from a cartoon version of me as I talked to her whilst she moved further away from me.

'Then there's Naruto,' I thought, a small noticeable blush appearing on my face. If I couldn't find Yang, maybe I'd find Naruto.

'Yeah, me and Naruto. Maybe if we're on the same team will get even closer and then...'

I shook my head of the daydreams, I was going off track with my train of thought.

'Okay... Who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Naruto, Jaune, Blake, aaaand...'

Time seemed to slow down as I skidded to a hault as I approached a clearing with a familiar girl with white hair and a rapier. I stopped just in time for our eyes to meet, followed by a pregnant pause. Her eyes were light blue and had a cold, calculating feel to them.

All of a sudden, Weiss turns on her heel and walks away from me. Shaken out of my musings, I moved forward a bit.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" I exclaimed, I stopped and kicked the ground slightly dejected, "We're supposed to be teammates..."

I followed Weiss for another few meters before we heard another voice.

"Come on, come on! Stupid...!" I heard Jaune exclaim as he struggled to free himself from the spear lodged in his hood.

As he saw Weiss, he gave an embarrassed wave. Weiss simply headed back in the direction she came from, causing Jaune to groan in dejection.

"By no means does this make us friends," she stated as she dragged me by my hood.

"You came back!" I exclaimed cheerfully.

-With Jaune, Third P.O.V.-

"Wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?!" Jaune exclaimed as the two girls went further and further away from him.

"Jaune?" came a female voice from below him. Jaune looked down to see the owner of the spear that was currently embedded in his hood, Pyrrha, looking up at his predicament.

"Do you... have any spots left on your team?" the redheaded girl asked.

"Very funny..." Jaune said, crossing his arms. Eventually looking down at her and gave a smile, which she returned.

-Emerald Forest Cliffside-

Here we find two people standing on the cliff, Glynda and Ozpin. The latter taking a sip of his coffee as he looked at his tablet that shown each student during their initiation. Nothing said a good morning like a cup of Espresso and launching your students into a forest filled with deadly monsters. Of course, that's not to say that the instructors on the ground wouldn't assist if necessary, as they didn't want any of the students actually dead before they graduated.

All was quite as the duo watched the students search for partners and head towards the northern ruins of the forest, until suddenly a beeping sound was heard from one of the commlinks the instructors all had. The only time one of those went off was if a student wasn't able to pass initiation, or...

"What is it?" Ozpin asked as he held his index and middle fingers on his left hand to his ear, which held his commlink.

"Sir! Something's happened!" a frantic voice of an instructor yelled through the link.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Ozpin asked calmly.

"There's an unknown signature that appeared in the forest's scanning area!" hearing this, Ozpin raised his left brow in confusion.

"It could be just a flying type Grimm," Ozpin countered.

"No, you don't understand. When I say it appeared in the forest, I mean it literally just appeared right in front of me!"

Both Glynda and Ozpin's eyes widened at that. It's not everyday that an unknown signature appeared in the forest they know like the back of their hand(s).

"Can you give us a clear visual of the creature?" Glynda asked.

"Yeah, I think I can... Give me a second," the man said. Soon enough, a larger screen popped up from the center of the screens that shown the students.

The image shown was a camera with a few leaves at the bottom of the screen. What was the main focus of their attention was the creature they were seeing. The creature had a long, dark purple serpent-like body, yet it resembled a leech. The fact that it's body wasn't a midnight black like all other Grimm was odd in itself. It also had five red hair-like strands sprouting from its face, and it had a Noh mask on its face with a weird symbol that wasn't recognizable.

"What- What is that thing?" Glynda asked worriedly.

"I don't know... It- It looks like some sort of leech or- or maybe a serpent."

Suddenly, the leech started to sniff around, as if it were searching for something. After sniffing the air for thirty seconds, it took off in a general direction.

"Sir! The beast is..."  
"It's headed north," Ozpin finished.

"But the only thing that's north is..." Glynda started, eyes slightly widened by the end of her statement.

"Sir, just give the order and I can-"

"No, we cannot interfere unless it succeeds in attacking the students."

'Hopefully it won't come to that...' Ozpin thought as he watched the beast's retreating form.

-Emerald Forest, Naruto's P.O.V.-

I landed on a high branch after making my landing, pushing chakra into my feet as I jumped from branch to branch, each one descending to the ground until finally I landed on the ground itself. Looking around at my surroundings, I saw I was in a small clearing with a few patches of grass lying around, the vast green extended out into the distant horizon.

'Hey Kyuubi, can you sense anyone nearby?' I mentally asked the Kyuubi, I learned over the years that since the Kyuubi shared senses with me, it can also sense out energy signatures.

"**Yeah sure, whatever. Just give me a sec**," the Kyuubi responded.

It took a few moments before I got a response.

"**Head north-by-northeast, I sense an energy signature there**."

Nodding my head, I headed in the direction the Kyuubi told me, and soon enough I came across another person. A familiar face.

"Yo!" I yelled, it was the girl who had the mint green hair. I gave her a lazy wave as she saw me.

"Hey! You're aren't you the guy who had the motion sickness?" she asked, which made me facefault.

"At least I didn't throw up," I countered.

"So," I started, deciding to change the subject, "I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki"

"Nice to meet you," she stated, "I'm Fu,"  
"Likewise," I said. I looked north, attempting to see any signs of the ruins we were told to go to.

"We should probably start heading north," I stated, beginning to walk north.

"Yeah,"

We started walking north, an awkward silence between us for most of the journey.

"So, what kind of weapons do you got there?" I asked her, attempting to break the awkward silence.

"Well, these two are tonfa-gun hybrids," she replied, pulling out her weird looking tonfas, "what about you?"

"Well, I got these guns and two blades," I simply stated, nudging to my blades at my side and on my back and the guns in my hands.

"Do they transform into anything?" she asked.

"No, but they can control the elements," I replied.

"..."

"..."

Neither of us talked, this would be a looonnng journey.

-With Yang, Third P.O.V.-

Here we find Yang searching for her sister, poking through the bushes in a curious manner.

"Helloooooooo?" she called out, "Is anyone out there? Helloooo? I'm getting bored here!"

Suddenly there was a rustling noise coming from the bushes behind her.

"Is someone there?" she called out in an attempt to get an answer. Soon enough she pokes her head through the source of the noise.

"Ruby, is that you?"

The response she got was a low, inhuman growl as she raised her head to look at the source of the sound.

"Nope!"

Yang quickly rolls to the side as an Ursa charges out of the green. She gets up and activates her Ember Celica, staring at the monster before another Ursa runs out behind her. She leaps over it, and its companion runs at her again, only to get knocked back by a fiery punch. The other Ursa and Yang charge at each other, and Yang manages to get under it and deliver several punches and a kick to send the creature back.

"You guys wouldn't have happen to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you?" she asked, the Ursi merely growled at her, "You could just say 'no'."

Suddenly, one of the Ursi stands on its legs and swipes at her twice, Yang barely dodging the attacks. After dodging the attacks, she merely laughed.

"Geeeez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba..."

Before she could complete her insult towards the beasts, a single strand of her golden hair falls in front of her face and lands on the forest floor. If there was one thing that a person should always remember around Yang, it's to NOT cut her hair.

"You..." she started, her eyes being covered by the shadow cast down by her hair, and her hair splitting into nine different clusters that seemed to float around despite gravity, only for her to look up, her once violet eyes now red and filled with rage, "You monsters!"

An inferno surrounds Yang for a moment, and she rockets forward, unleashing a devastating combo of flaming hits and blows on the offending Ursa, making it fly through several burning trees. The other monster runs over, but stops short at Yang's gaze while a tree falls to the ground behind her.

"What! You want some, too?!" Yang yelled at the petrified beast. No matter what species the saying always goes, 'hell hath no furry like a woman scorned'.

The Ursa prepared to strike, but suddenly a whirling noise was heard from behind the beast and it makes a befuddled noise, falling down a second later to reveal Blake with her katana, Gambol Shroud, in the beast's back.

Yang pants in exhaustion while Blake recalled her weapon back to her hand, sheathing it on her back and smiled to the side. Yang, her eyes now back to their usual violet, only scoff.

"I could've taken him."

-With Ruby and Weiss-

"What was _that_?! That should've been easy!" Ruby exclaimed, both her and Weiss having recently escaped an encounter with a pack of Beowolves.

"Well perhaps if you had exercised even the _slightest_ amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" Weiss countered, causing Ruby to scoff.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby cried out.

"I'm surprised someone who talks so _much_ would communicate so _little_ during an encounter!"

"Well, I'm sorry you need my help to win a fight. I'm just _fine_ on my own!"

"Well, congratulations on being the strongest _child_ to sneak your way into Beacon. Bravo!"

Weiss started walking away yet again. Ruby, with an agitated shriek, unfolds Crescent Rose, slices a tree down to the stump, refolds it back, and follows her partner as the tree crashes behind her. Neither noticing the large dark feather floating onto the fallen trunk behind them.

-With Jaune and Pyrrha-

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest, Pyrrha and Jaune made their way north. As they walked, Jaune hears a noise far away.

"Did you hear that?" Jaune asked his partner.

"Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy," Pyrrha replied.

The two continued moving forward, Jaune still staring at the direction the sound came from and not noticing Pyrrha raise a branch to pass by. Said branch is accidentally released just in time to hit Jaune in the face, flooring him instantly.

"Jaune! I'm sorry!" Pyrrha exclaims as she looked behind to see him get hit by the branch.

"It's okay. Just a scratch!" Jaune said lightheartedly, getting back up from his fall as Pyrrha approached him.

"Why didn't you activate your Aura?" Pyrrha asked.

"Huh?" Jaune replied, not entirely sure on what the answer to her question was.

"Your Aura," Pyrrha clarified.

"Gesundheit," Jaune replied.

"Jaune, do you... know what Aura is?" Pyrrha asked.

"Psch! Of course I do! Do _you_ know what Aura is?" Jaune countered, waving the question off and avoiding eye contact.

-With Ren [Insert Jaune and Pyrrha Voice Over]-

Here we find a male teenager with long black hair with a magenta streak in it, tied up in a ponytail, wearing a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat with black and gold trimming. Currently, we find said person, Lie Ren, trekking through the forest's tall grass.

"_Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shield our hearts. Have you ever felt you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?_" the voice of Pyrrha asked Jaune.

At the same time she asked him that question, Ren sneezed for no apparent reason.

"_Uh... yeah_."

Ren suddenly stops and narrows his eyes, looking around him while a huge black Grimm serpent rises up from the grass behind him and quickly surrounds him with its large, hissing body. Ren adopts a sighting stance as the snake coils together in front of him and attacks with its long fangs.

"_With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals_." Pyrrha said as she walked around Jaune.

"_What about monsters?_" Jaune asked.

"_No. The monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm, the manifestation of anonymity_." Pyrrha replied.

Meanwhile, Ren was fighting the snake-like creature. The snake's mouth hit the ground as it tried to attack Ren, instantly coming up again as Ren leapt out of its way and hitting said person with its snout. He landed in a crouch and brought out his StormFlower as the serpent prepared to attack again.

"_They are the darkness, and we are the light_." Pyrrha finished.

"_Right, that's why we fight them_!" Jaune exclaimed as Ren kicked the snake's snout and slashed at its head.

"_It's not about why; it's about knowing_."

The snake flows around Ren and tries to bite him again, but he flips over it and drives his weapons into its head, pausing a moment without sensing the serpent's white head behind him.

"_Understanding dark and light helps us manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both_."

Ren turns and looks up at the white head as it launches itself at him, dodging it and landing just in time to see the head slither towards him. As it gets closer, he runs at it and leaps onto the black head, sliding over its body and blasting the other head.

"_By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura. You protect yourself and your soul when fighting_." Pyrrha continued.

Ren was caught unprepared as the white half attacked him, hitting his head and knocking him off as he dropped his weapons, and leaving him to merely raise his arms and distantly cry _"No!"_ to the mouth of the black head.

"_It's like a forcefield_!" Jaune said in revelation.

"_Yes, if you want to look at it that way_." Pyrrha replied.

Ren is now holding the front fangs of the colossal snake in his hands, glowing a faint, pulsating pink as he grips the teeth and yanks them from the monster's mouth, causing it to flail away. It attempts to bite him again, but Ren spins to the side and stabs a fang into its eye, rotating his arm to deliver a final blow that drives the makeshift weapons= into its skull, which ripples, expands, and blows apart in a dark mess as its headless body falls over its fellow creature. Wasting no time, Ren runs right at the white head.

-Back With Jaune and Pyrrha-

"Now, close your eyes and concentrate." Pyrrha told Jaune, walking up to him and touching the side of his head.

"Uhh... Okay." Jaune complied.

Pyrrha smiled and closed her own eyes, opening them as her skin glows and her irises shrink before shutting them again. The two stood there, now with Pyrrha glowing a faint red and Jaune a bright white.

'For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death.' Pyrrha mentally said as she placed her hand on his chest.

'I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee.' she finished, her red glow disappearing and hunching over in tiredness.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune asked in concern, still glowing.

"It's all right. I used my Aura to unlock yours but the energy that protects you now is your own," she replied as she got back up, grinning as she watched the scratch close up and vanish, "You have a lot of it,"

"Wow.." Jaune said, smiling and looking at his hands as the glow disappeared.

After a minute, the two realized just how close their bodies were to each other. Both had a blush spread across their faces as they stood there just looking away from the other.

-Back With Ren-

At the same time, Ren stood atop of the body of his enemy, sliding the weapons into his sleeves and brushing them off before a strange, animal-like noise was heard above him twice.

Looking up he saw his childhood friend looking at him as she was upside-down, hanging from a low-lying tree branch.

"I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like." Ren sighed, nevertheless smiling at her shenanigans.

In response, Nora gave him a _"Boop!"_ on the nose.

Side Story Start

The Maelstrom Hunter- Remnants of the Past

Part I- Princess Kaguya

Long ago, before the Shinobi World Wars, before the Faunus War, before the days of the Clan Wars, before the Days of Darkness, before those days, there was no Chakra or Aura in shinobi or hunters.

No, before those days, the earth was of one, unified land. United by the earth, but divided by conflict.

There were three main factions, each ruled by a different leader. Firstly, the oldest of the three factions was lead by King Arthur, who was a fair and just king to his people. Secondly, there was Pharaoh Scorpion, who was the warmonger of the three, having already conquered over the lands ruled by Hamurabi and by Qin Shi Huang, and was at war with the last two factions. And finally, the youngest of the three factions was led by Princess Kaguya, who was kind, yet ruled with an iron fist.

Now, as said before, there was a war between the factions, Pharaoh Scorpion fought against King Arthur and Princess Kaguya. The Pharaoh's armies had proven their worth in battle, defeating nearly all of Arthur and Kaguya's armies.

And now, said army was headed towards Princess Kaguya's capital city-state, Kyoto. What made the situation more grim was the fact that Kaguya's army was outnumber, for every one soldier Kaguya had, there were twenty of Scorpion's.

But, desperate times call for desperate measures. As here we find the pale skinned, red haired Shinto Princess at the base of a divine being. The origin of this being is unknown, only known by the elder advisors of King Arthur, who are very unsure of its origins themselves.

But what is known is that said divine being took the form of a massive tree. Its trunk spanning ten miles in diameter, standing higher than the clouds themselves. At the peak of the tree there was a massive flower that had blossomed. And hidden behind the cover of those petals was a giant eye, its color was a crimson red, and had four concentric rings with nine tomoe, three tomoe on three of the rings closest to the cornea.

The divine tree, just like any tree, bears fruit. But the fear of its power stopped any of the three kingdoms from consuming its fruit.

That is, until now.

As Princess Kaguya approached the base of the divine tree, she dropped to her knees and gave a silent quick prayer to the gods to help her defend her capital. After she was done, she moved to the base of the tree and picked off one of the low lying fruit from its branches.

She then proceeded to do what none before her had done, she consumed the fruit of the Shinju tree.

Feeling the power of the divine being coarse through her veins, her appearance changed. From on top of her head sprouted two horn-like appendages that resembled that of a moon rabbit, her once royal purple eyes turned a bright white, giving her a divine aura, and a third eye appeared in the center of her forehead, opening to reveal the eye that the Shinju had hidden behind its massive petals.

Standing back up from her kneeling position in front of the divine tree, she turned around and walked back towards her palace. With the power of the Shinju in tow, she would defend her kingdom from its invaders and bring forth peace...

Side Story End

**Post Notes**

**AAAANNNNDDD DONE! You probably expected the big fight scene from Players and Pieces to happen this chapter, but it didn't. I decided to keep that for the next chapter or so. Either way, the Naruto/Ruby and Jaune/Pyrrha pairings have started to blossom.**

**As for that side story at the end, it's a small experiment I'm conducting. If people like the idea of The Maelstrom Hunter- Remnants of the Past I'll keep writing it. Don't worry, I'm still going to do Omakes, just with a side story as well.**

**Anyways guys, this has been Chapter Five of TMH, keep reviewing and reading and I'll keep on writing these chapters.**

**CrimsonKyuubiSage out.**


	6. Chapter 6- The Emerald Forest Part 2

**Author's Notes**

**Yo, CrimsonKyuubiSage here. Sweet Kami the days feel as if they're blending together, but I still am trying to write chapters for this story. I got an idea for one of the scenes I plan to do for the story, but couldn't decide if I should do the scene for this chapter or not. I tried getting some advice from one of the reviewers, but I didn't get a response in time. So, I decided to flip a coin for it, and then I finally decided not to do it for this chapter, though you will see it later on, just not in this chapter. Also, in the last chapter I put a reference to Kushina's wrath, surprisingly no one pointed it out, but I admit it wasn't easy to find the reference. Still... Oh well.**

**Now onto responding to the reviewers:**

**Stratos263- That's the scene I was contemplating on doing as said above, considering that Lie Ren already fought a pair of those giant black and white snakes in the last chapter, I decided against doing it for this chapter. Don't worry though, Naruto will fight one of those giant snakes eventually, and I'll try to make it as comical as possible.**

**ImagineBreaker7- I thought that making the Jinch****ūrik****i Faunus would be a clever idea, and don't worry, how they each got here will be explained later on once Naruto's ignorance stops and finally figures out who they are, more specifically where they're from. As for your other question, let me officially state that this is a Naruto/Ruby pairing. I thought about the idea for a NaruHarem, but figured it was overused and I don't think I could pull off a harem fanfic just yet, this is my first story after all.**

**OBSERVER01- Hmm, that's actually not a bad idea, you're on to something. If I do decide to do your idea, I'll give credit to you for the idea. But, I need to figure out how Naruto will do this whilst not straying from the storyline.**

**Karlos1234ify- Like I said to ImagineBreaker7, there will be a chapter later on that explains when, where, and why three of the Jinch****ūrik****i are in Remnant. As for your question, that will be explained with the Jinch****ūrik****i chapter.**

* * *

**Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

"Hey" - Regular Speech

'_Something_' - Regular Thoughts/ Sarcastic Remarks

-Somewhere, 10:00 A.M.- -Statement of A Time/Place/Change of P.O.V.

"**Hello**" - Demon/ Grimm Speech

'**I'm going to eat you**' -Demon/ Grimm Thought

_"Hello"_ - Flashbacks/Dream Text

_**(Witchcraft)**_ -Song Insert

Chapter - Chapter Start/ Chapter End

* * *

Chapter Start

-Emerald Forest Cliffside, Third P.O.V.-

"The last pair has been formed, sir." Glynda said to Ozpin as they watched Lie and Nora on their tablets, "Poor boy... I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better off than Miss Nikos,"

"Mmmm..." Ozpin said as he drank his Espresso.

"I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes. I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes... Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?"

"You'll find out soon enough. What of the unknown Grimm?" Ozpin asked.

"We're still following it, but none of our instructors on the ground can identify what kind of creature it is," she replied as she tapped on her tablet to show the screen that followed the leech-like creature.

Suddenly, as they were watching the creature, it stopped. The leech Grimm just stopped right where it was, and sniffed the air for a few seconds, then disappeared in a blur, much to the shock of the duo.

"What was that?!" Glynda exclaimed.

"John! What just happened?" Ozpin yelled at the instructor tasked with following the creature.

"I don't know!" John replied back, sounding quite panicked, "It- It just disappeared!"

"Find it!" Ozpin retorted, a frown covering his face.

This was very troubling. First, there was this unknown Grimm that appeared seemingly out fo nowhere, then it just disappeared AS they were tracking it. Now this Grimm was loose in the forest, where the students were, and had just disappeared from their surveillance.

-With Naruto and Fu-

"Do you even know where you're going?" Fu asked as the duo travelled through the lush green forest.

"Of course I do," Naruto replied, "we're going to the ruin thingies that Professor Oz told us to go to."

"And how do you know it's even in this direction?" Fu questioned.

"Because I'm awesome 'ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed puffing out his chest in pride.

"That isn't really a good reason." Fu stated, causing Naruto to deflate, his pride slightly wounded.

"So, do you know anyone else in the academy?" Naruto asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah, three other people," Fu replied, "there's Han Irukauma, he may look intimidating cause of his height, but he's pretty nice once you get to know him. Then there's Roshi Yamazarurokku, he's a bit goofy, and one hell of a prankster. And finally, there's Blake, she's quite, but nice and a good friend. What about you? You know anyone else in this place?"

"Well, there's Jaune Arc, he's a nice guy, but seems a bit nervous. Then I know Yang Xiao Long, she's a good friend, just don't mess with her hair. And then there's Ruby Rose," Naruto said that last name with a small, but noticeable, blush on his face, "she's kind, sweet, cute, and a big fan of weapons."

"This, Ruby Rose you speak of... do you have a crush on her?" Fu asked, noticing the blush that Naruto had when he mentioned Ruby's name.

"Hm? Why would you think that?" Naruto asked innocently, not noticing the comical sweatdrop appear on Fu's head.

'... He's not that dense, is he?' she thought, taking another glance at the look of innocence on his face, 'I can't believe it, he is that dense...'

"Nevermind." Fu quickly said, promising to help those two get together. Unknown to her, she was not the only one who was currently trying to get Naruto and Ruby together, nor would she be the last to try.

-With Han and Roshi-

We find the Jinchūriki duo arriving at what was most likely the ruins that Professor Ozpin had told them to go to. The area looked like the remains of a rotunda, with five stone columns that stood tall while four other columns lay broken and scattered. The floor of the structure bore a symmetrical design, behind the temple ruins was a stone pillar-lined walkway that lead to a staircase that went down a chasm. At the edge of the floor's symmetrical design were twenty-four pedestals, each held either a black or gold chess piece that were in clusters of two of the same, one black and the other gold.

"Huh, you know, I expected this mystery item to be something else." Roshi said to his partner.

"Well, what exactly were you expecting?" Han asked rhetorically.

"A few jewels and golden idols hooked up to booby traps that involve darts, decapitating axes, and giant boulders." Roshi replied.

"It was a rhetorical question." Han deadpanned.

"Eh? It was? Nevermind, let's just grab one of these pieces." Roshi said, heading to the nearest pedestal. He grabbed the black king piece hesitantly, as if expecting a giant boulder to drop out of the sky and drop on him.

Seeing as nothing happened when he grabbed the chess piece, he went back to his partner, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Well that was a bit anti-climatic." Han said.

"Yeah, it was," Roshi said, "maybe we should wait and see who else comes along."  
"Sure, sound good." Han replied before the duo leapt into the nearest tree to wait and observe the other students.

-With Ruby and Weiss-

"It's definitely this way," Weiss said, walking right, but stopped and started walking left, "I mean... this way! It's _definitely_ this way... Alright, it's official: We passed it."

"Weiss, why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?" Ruby asked, slightly annoyed.

"Because I know _exactly_ where we're going! We're going... to... the forest temple!" Weiss exclaimed frustratingly, causing Ruby to sigh in frustration as well.

"Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are, either!" Weiss countered.

"Well, at least I'm not pretending like I know everything." Ruby retorted.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Weiss asked, getting more and more angry.

"It means you're a big, stupid **jerk** and I hate you!"

"Just keep moving!" Weiss said, walking in another direction.

"_Oh, just keep moving! Hurry up! Waaaah! Watch where you're going!_" Ruby said in a faux imitation of Weiss' voice, going back to her regular voice, "Why are you so bossy?"

"I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that!" Weiss exclaimed as she turned around to face Ruby.

"Stop treating me like a kid!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Stop acting like a kid!" Weiss countered.

"Well, stop acting like you're perfect!"

"I'm. Not. Perfect! Not yet... But I'm still leagues better than you." Weiss stated and started walking away.

"You don't even know me..." Ruby said dejectedly.

-With Yang and Blake-

Coming out of the forest, Yang and Blake stepped out into the clearing that held the ancient temple ruins. Moving closer to the temple ruins, they saw the pedestals that held the chess pieces, five of the pedestals were missing pieces.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked Blake, causing said girl to give Yang an incredulous look and head down the hill, Yang not far behind. They walked across the floor and observed the items they now recognized as chess pieces.

"Chess pieces?" Blake questioned, confused.

"Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here." Yang stated, finally noticing that several of the pedestals had missing chess pieces.

"Well, I guess we should pick one." Blake said.

"Hmmmm..." Yang said as she studied the golden knight, picking it up and showing it to Blake, "How about a cute little pony?"

"Sure." Blake said, slightly smirking. They walked to the center of the temple floor.

"That wasn't too hard!" Yang exclaimed.

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Blake said as they shared a smile.

-With Jaune and Pyrrha-

Jaune and Pyrrha looked into the mouth of a dark cave, stalagmites and stalactites littered around the cave. Inside the cave, unknown to the duo, was a cave drawing depicting two men, one held a staff with a circle on the top end and the other held an all-so-familiar sword, both were apparently fighting a giant beast that was depicted to have ten tail-like appendages and a single red eye.

"Think this is it?" Jaune asked as they entered the cave, moving along with a makeshift torch that Jaune was able to make before they entered the cave.

"I'm not sure this is it." Pyrrha said once they were inside the cave.

"Pyrrha, I made a torch, could you at least humor me for, like, five more feet?" Jaune sighed. Soon enough, the duo came across the cave drawings.

"You have any idea what these drawings are?" Jaune asked his partner.

"It looks to be about a thousand or so years old, but I don't know what these drawings are supposed to mean." Pyrrha replied.

As the two continued further into the cave, Jaune tripped on the ground, the torch flying out of his hand and into a small puddle, extinguishing the flame so the two were cast in darkness with only their eyes visible.

"Do you... feel that?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune got up grumbling.

"Soul-crushing regret?" Jaune said.

"No, it's... _warm_..." Pyrrha said.

The pair continued onward through the cave untill they saw a large glowing point of gold right in front of them, illuminating Jaune's excited features.

"That's the relic!" Jaune exclaimed as he reached out to grab it, only for the object to move away from his swipe, "Hey! Bad... relic!"

He tries to get it again, then jumps forward and hangs onto it as the object raises him above the ground.  
"Gotcha!" he exclaimed as the finally caught the golden object.

"Jaune...?" Pyrrha asked worried as Jaune's catch lowered itself so he was dangling in front of the now-glowing red lines and eyes of a Death Stalker.

-With Naruto and Fu-

"I think this is the right place." Naruto said as they came into the clearing with the ruins of an ancient temple.

"Hopefully it is." Fu said. The two looked around to see their two friends in the center.

"OI, HI YANG!" Naruto shouted out, waving to Yang.

"NARUTO! GOOD TO SEE YOU'RE STILL ALIVE" Yang shouted back, as Naruto and Fu got closer to the center. Naruto went over to take one of the chess pieces, specifically the golden king, while Fu went over to talk with Blake.

"Good to see you're still alive, Fu." Blake said smiling.

"Right back at you, Blake." Fu said with a similar smile.

"Hey Fu!" a voice from behind her said. She turned around to see Han and Roshi leaping from a nearby tree onto the ground near her.

"Han? Roshi? It's good to see you." Fu said to the duo. Suddenly, a girlish scream could be heard from far away, causing all to look in the direction the noise came from.

"Some girl is in trouble! Blake, did you hear that?" Yang exclaimed to her partner.

"No, I'm pretty sure that was Jaune." Naruto said with a deadpanned look.

"Are you sure? That sounded like a girl's scream." Fu pointed out.

"Trust me, that was Jaune." Naruto said.

-With Jaune and Pyrrha-

At the cave entrance, Pyrrha was rushing out right as the large, dark, scorpion-like creature of Grimm known as a Death Stalker crashed through the hole, roaring and waving its grass-encrusted claws as Jaune hung from its stinger.

"Help! Whoa-ah-ah-ah-ah! Why?! Pyrrha! He-e-e-elp! Pyrrha, this is not the relic! It's not!" Jaune exclaimed as he continued sobbing whilst being thrown around, "Do something!"

"Jaune! Whatever you do, don't let-" before she could finish her sentence, the Death Stalker hurled its tail back and launched the still-screaming Jaune across the forest, she could only watch in dismay, "... go."

Turning back to the creature in front of her, she smiled embarrassingly and rushed away after Jaune, the creature following in pursuit, snapping its claws at the retreating form of Pyrrha.

-With Ruby and Weiss-

"Ruby! I told you this was a bad idea!" Weiss exclaimed as they hung from the side of a large, dark, bird Grimm.

"We're fine! Stop worrying!" Ruby said loudly, trying to be casual about it.

"I am **so** far beyond worrying!"

"In a good way?"  
"In a bad way! In a very bad way! How did we even get in this situation in the first place!"

"Well, why don't we just **jump**?" Ruby asked, ignoring Weiss' question.

"What are you? **Insane**?!" Weiss said, only to notice that Ruby had already disappeared, "Oh, you insufferable little red-!"

-With Naruto, Fu, Yang, Blake, Han, and Roshi-

"Hey, did you hear that? What should we do?" Yang said.

"What are you... talking... about...?" Naruto asked, looking up to see a red and black blur falling from the sky, getting closer and closer.

"Heads uuuuuuuu-" the free falling form of Ruby said, just as she crashed into Naruto. The two fell with Naruto under Ruby.

"Uuuggghhh, what hit me?" Naruto asked, little Uzumaki swirls in his eyes, finally shaking the headache he got he looked up only for his cerulean blue eyes to meet a pair of celestial silver ones. Both Naruto and Ruby were speechless as they gazed into each other's eyes with a heavy blush on both of their faces. They stayed that way for a good minute, but to them it felt like an eternity.

"You two lovebirds done yet?" Yang teased. Said individuals were sputtering to come up with a comeback and got off of each other, their blushes still prominent on their faces and avoiding the other's eyes. It was then and here that the rest of the rookies became part of a betting ring each week where people would place bets on what day those two would hook up, it had yet to happen, but it had become a very big thing behind the duo's back, Yang being the dealer with everyone's betting money.

"S-Sorry about that." Ruby finally said to Naruto.

"I-It's okay, no big deal." Naruto replied. Suddenly, a blond blur rushed by through the sky.

"Hey Jaune! Watch out for that tree-" Naruto couldn't finish as Jaune collided with the nearby tree trunk. Suddenly, several crashing noises are heard in the forest ahead of them, and an Ursa comes out, claws swiping, just as a pink blast of energy hits it in the back and it crashes to the ground, depositing its orange-haired rider.

"YEEEE-HAAAAW!" Nora said, rolling off the creature's back and getting up with a groan, "Awwww... It's broken." she finished as she dashed onto its neck and observed the carcass as Ren came up from behind her.

"Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again." Ren said panting and leaning on the monster. Looking up again he noticed the pink dotted outline of where his partner should be and looked to see she had run off again.

"Oooohh..." Nora said, picking up the golden rook piece, "_I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!_" she chanted in a sing-song voice whilst dancing around.

"Nora!" Ren exclaimed.

"Coming, Ren!" Nora said, skipping off to her friend.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake questioned her partner.

"I..." before Yang could finish, she was interrupted by the sound of a screech from their right. Looking to where the sound came from, they saw Pyrrha running to the temple with a Death Stalker right behind her.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha exclaims, seeing her partner up in the tree.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune exclaimed as well, waving at his partner.

"Ruby!" "Yang!" "Nora!" "Naruto!" those last two were spoken by said people, interrupting what was supposed to be a hug between sisters.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake questioned, Yang getting angrier and angrier, bursting into a small fire, her hair splitting into nine bunches and seemingly defying the laws of gravity.

"I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something _crazy_ happens again?!" Yang exclaimed. A small silence was heard as everyone stood awkwardly waiting for Yang to cool down, Ren running over to a ditzy Nora, and Blake, Fu, Han, Naruo, Roshi, and Ruby looking up.

"Umm... Yang?" Ruby said, tugging on her sister's sleeve and pointing upward. All followed to where her finger was pointing to see Weiss hanging on a talon the size of her entire body that belonged to a gigantic Nevermore.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss yelled at Ruby from her position.

"I said 'jump'!" Ruby shouted back.

"She's gonna fall." Blake pointed out.

"She'll be fine." Ruby dismissed.

"She's falling." Ren said.

Jaune, having finally recovered from his collision with the tree, looks up to see Weiss falling through the air. Jumping off the branch with his arms outstretched, he caught her in a slowed-down moment.

"Just... dropping in?" Jaune says, both look down and see that they still haven't touched the ground yet, "Oh, God."

They hang on to each other wide-eyed as their moment of suspension ends, their weapons flying behind them.

"Oh, noooooooo-" was Jaune's exclamation before he faceplanted into the dirt, limbs splayed out, serving as the perfect landing spot for Weiss as she falls into a seated position on his body.

"My hero." Weiss said mockingly.

"My back..." Jaune groaned.

The Death Stalker is still hunting Pyrrha, but she manages to land on her side at the feet of the heroes.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang says.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby says followed by a battlecry and charging at the creature, followed by Yang, Blake, Weiss, Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora, and Ren, leaving Naruto, Fu, Han, and Roshi back at the temple.

"... So now what?" Naruto said. Suddenly, each of their ninja instincts kicked in as they jumped out of the way just in time for a black blur to crash into the spot the four once were and make a small cloud of dust, concealing whatever was attacking them.

"**Naruto!/Fu!/Han!/Roshi!**" each of the Jinchūriki's respective bijuu called out, all of them too surprised at what they were seeing.

'What kind of-' Naruto thought.

"-Grimm is that?' Fu thought.

"**Kit, that isn't a Grimm.**" the Kyuubi told its container.

'-Well then what is it?' Roshi thought

"**That there is-**" the Gobi said.

"**-the Reibi.**" the Yonbi finished.

"**Its a malevolent spirit, created by the dark thoughts and feelings of downtrodden people.**" the Kyuubi said, though that last part about its creation being a lie. As all the bijuu knew that this creature was a failed attempt by 'it' to escape 'its' prison.

"Guys, we have to take this thing down!" Naruto commanded, the others nodding their heads. Naruto grabbed his Kubikiribōchō off his back and got into the Uzumaki Offense Kata, Fu took out her pair of tonfas and switched them into their twin sub-machine gun mode and got into a Wind Cutter Kata, Han took his battleaxe-shotgun weapon off his back and got into a Rock Smasher Kata, and Roshi took out his twin revolver-blades and got into a Saru-Iwa Kata. They surrounded the Reibi and all at once, jumped at the beast.

"_**Show me the darkness in your heart.**_" the Reibi spoke before charging at the four Jinchūriki.

-With Itachi and Kisame-

Here we find the S-Ranked criminal duo at the docks of one of the ports near the Oki no Okunote in the Land of Waves. Having snuck past the sleeping fisherman and into one of the fishing boats.

"Are you sure we can't hack off a few limbs Itachi?" Kisame asked his partner.

"We're trying to be stealthy here, so no. We can't." Itachi said.

"Aww... Oh well, I can just hack off other people's limbs later." Kisame said with a grin on his face.

The two boarded the fishing boat and set course for their destination, Samehada picking up feint traces of three year-old chakra. Unknown to his partner, Itachi silently summoned one of his crows to be stationed at the docks for the Konoha retrieval team.

-With Team Seven (Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Chiyo, Gaara [Desceased])-

Here we find what is left of Team Seven, Kakashi, Sakura, and a recently reinstated Sasuke fighting alongside Lady Chiyo of Suna against Sasori and Deidara. Well, the fight was over now.

Sasori was dying from the blade that Sasuke used to pierce his only weakness, his heart. Deidara got away, albeit missing an arm or two.

"Heh... Looks like I'm dying..." Sasori said as he coughed up a glob of blood, "Before I die, I need to tell you something."

"Save that 'we're gonna take over the world and make peace' crap, I've already heard it." Sasuke said. He was able to be reinstated as a Genin due to the fact that he is part of a clan and due to the pestering civilian side of the council. Sakura, after a harsh scorning and a few smacks from Tsunade, focused solely on her iryounin carrer. Kakashi threw himself into his work, focusing on his missions.

"No." Sasori said, "Not that, it's something else-" he coughed up another glob of blood, indicating his mortal wound, "The... The search for one of our targets has lead us to send two of our team members across the Oki no Okunote."

"So what? You sent two of your team members to their doom, I don't care." Sasuke said.

"The team consisted of Kisame Hoshigaki and... Itachi Uchiha." that got Sasuke's attention, as he still wanted revenge on his brother, "Their target... is the Kyuubi Jinchūriki, Naruto Uzumaki..."

And with that, and a final cough up of blood, Sasori was no longer part of the world of the living. Team Seven was shocked, not by Sasori's death, but by the news of Naruto's whereabouts.

* * *

Side Story Start

The Maelstrom Hunter- Remnants of the Past

Part II- The Aftermath of the Battle

With the power of the Shinju in her grasp, the battle became one-sided. Lightning struck from the skies, trees attacked soldiers, giant tidal waves swallowed their galleons whole, it was as if nature itself was fighting for Kaguya against the Egyptians.

Just like that, the battle was over. The Egyptians were easily defeated singlehandedly by Kaguya, and peace reigned once more.

To further the ties between their two nations, Princess Kaguya and King Arthur were wed. It wasn't just for the political ties, as the two had fallen in love and eventually, they had two children.

One by the name of Hagoromo Otsutsuki, who took on the last name of his mother, and the other by the name of Julius Arc, who took on the last name of his father.

Unfortunately for the royal family, things would soon take a turn for the worst. For the great fruit hath fallen from the tree, will eventually rot. For humanity had yet to have the power of the gods in their grasps, they had yet to experience the power, the knowledge, the joy, the sorrow, the pain, the greed, the envy, the corruption that powers brings unto them...

For humanity had yet to feel the power of the Infinite Tsukyomi. The power of the Shinju...

Side Story End

* * *

**Aaannnddd done! Sorry that it took so long to post this chapter, but I had a lot going on this week and couldn't find the time to work on the chapter, but by the weekend I was able to pull this chapter out for the readers. The next chapter will be the big fight scene between Team RWBY vs. Nevermore, Team JNPR vs. Death Stalker, and Team RHFN vs. Reibi. I give out internet cookies to all those who figured out the team I put Naruto on before this chapter. And if you can figure out what Team RHFN is an acronym for, you can get an internet cookie.**

**Anyways, I'm CrimsonKyuubiSage, this has been the next chapter of TMH, peace out.**


	7. Chapter 7- Players and Pieces

**Author's Notes**

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllooooooooooooooooooooooo Peeeeeeeeooooooooppppppppllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeee! CrimsonKyuubiSage here, bringing you the next chapter of The Maelstrom Hunter. Remnants of the Past has done better than I expected. Now onto the responses to you, the readers', reviews:**

**anon- I've already commented on this, but I've already decided the word I'll use to Team RHFN's acronym, read on to find out.**

**Zeti- Gaara died, but I'm keeping that canon so he'll be revived and Lady Chiyo dies.**

**Karlos1234ify- Recombinant Human Fibronectin, nice. I had to look up what exactly that was, very clever. Very clever indeed.**

**OBSERVER01- Yang being related to the Uzumaki? Hmmmm... Maaayyybbbeee...**

* * *

**Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

"Hey" - Regular Speech

'_Something_' - Regular Thoughts/ Sarcastic Remarks

-Somewhere, 10:00 A.M.- -Statement of A Time/Place/Change of P.O.V.

"**Hello**" - Demon/ Grimm Speech

'**I'm going to eat you**' -Demon/ Grimm Thought

_"Hello"_ - Flashbacks/Dream Text

_**(Witchcraft)**_ -Song Insert

Chapter - Chapter Start/ Chapter End

* * *

Chapter Start

-Temple Ruins, With Team RHFN (Roshi, Han, Fu, Naruto)-

The four shinobi, kunoichi in the case of Fu, leapt all at once at the Reibi. Acting on instincts the beast charged at the nearest target, which happened to be Naruto. He swung the massive butcher's knife downward only for the beast to dodge the strike.

'Damn this thing's fast!' Naruto thought as the Reibi dodged another one of his blade's swipes. As soon as the beast dodged the second swipe, Roshi jumped in and slashed his gun-knives at the beast, managing to leave a few small cuts on the beast, but not enough to do any real damage to the beast.

Roshi was only able to get a few strikes in before he was thrown back into a tree by the Reibi's tail colliding with his body. To Naruto's surprise, Roshi stuck to the tree much like his tree-walking exercise. In all his time here in Remnant, he had not seen anyone use abilities such as this. The only place he could think of that had people with this ability was the Elemental Nations.

'What the...? Is he from the Elemental Nations as well?' Naruto thought. Was Roshi from there? More importantly if he was, what if Konoha finally found him?

"**You can ask him later. But right now, focus on defeating the Reibi!**" the Kyuubi said to Naruto. Shaking his head of his current thoughts, Naruto decided to focus on the Reibi, which after flinging Roshi into the tree was being confronted by Fu and Han.

Han had his battleaxe in its shotgun form and was firing shotgun shells at the Reibi, whilst Fu had both of her tonfas in their submachine gun mode and was firing bullet after bullet at the Reibi. Unfortunately, the man-made lead bullets did little to harm the beast, as most of the bullets barely made a dent in its skin.

Seeing as the Reibi's skin was impervious to their bullets, they stopped firing and jumped out of the way just in time as the beast charged once more. As the beast charged past Fu and Han, Han brought down his battleaxe-shotgun just in time to scratch the beast, leaving a long scar across its serpent-like body.

Crying out in pain, the Reibi retreated into the forest, allowing the four shinobi to regroup to strategize.

"You've got some explaining to do, Roshi." Naruto said.

"I stuck to a tree, big whoop." Roshi said nonchalantly.

"That was chakra you used there, and the only place I've seen people use chakra is-"

"We can discuss this later. Right now, we have to stop the Reibi." Fu interrupted, Han nodded his head in agreement.

"Fu's right, we can talk about this later." Han stated.

"... Fine." Naruto finally consented, getting more serious, "Alright, it's clear that the Reibi is impervious to regular bullets, it won't be easy to engage in close combat... that leaves few options."

"Anybody know any fuinjutsu?" Han asked, Naruto getting a cartoonish light bulb float over his head.

"Yeah! I know lots of fuinjutsu!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully, before getting serious, "If we can distract the Reibi for a few minutes, I can set up a Yaju Fuin no Jutsu (Beast Sealing Technique) to immobilize it and then seal it with a Yashiro no Fuin (Shrine Seal)." finished with wording his plan, he looked up to see the three other shinobi looking at him like he had grown a second head, "What? Is it so surprising that I know fuinjutsu?"

"No, what's surprising is that you are able to come up with a decent plan." Fu said, causing Naruto to facefault.

"Still, it might work." Han commented, Roshi nodding his head in agreement.

"Alright, let's do this." Naruto said, the three others present nodding in agreement.

-With Team RWBY (Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang) and Team JNPR (Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren)-

"Ruby, wait!" Yang exclaimed as she ran after her sister. Ruby charged at the oncoming Death Stalker, still screaming and fired Crescent Rose to increase her speed. When the two met, the Grimm swiped Ruby away with one of its massive claws, knocking back said girl.

"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby said as she got back up slowly. Turning back to the monster, she shot 12.7×99mm NATO rounds from her Crescent Rose at the Grimm's skull. As soon as she got its attention, she rand away from it, sheathing her scythe as the Death Stalker went after her.

"Ruby!" Yang exclaimed once more, running forward. But before she could reach Ruby, the Nevermore from before caws above them, flapping its wings and releasing lines of sharpened feathers with points, one of which had caught onto Ruby's cape, preventing Yang from reaching her.

"Ruby! Get out of there!"

"I'm trying!" Ruby yelled back, struggling with her cloak. The Death Stalker approached her and raised its golden stinger above the frightened red haired girl and headed down on her.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled out, reaching out in vain. Ruby closed her eyes, awaiting her inevitable demise, not noticing the white blur race past Yang.

"You are **so** childish!" Ruby heard the voice of Weiss exclaim. Opening her eyes, Ruby looked up to see that the stinger of the Death Stalker was encased in ice.

"Weiss...?" Ruby asked in disbelief.

"-And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit... _difficult_... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if _you_ quit trying to show off, I'll be... _nicer_." Weiss continued.

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this." Ruby retorted.

"You're fine." Weiss said, walking away.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ruby clasped her hands together, closed her eyes, and gratefully whispered "Normal knees...". As she got back up, she was rushed by the blonde blur that is her sister and pulled into a hug.

"So happy you're okay!" Yang exclaimed, before the two looked up at the Nevermore that was beginning to circle back.

"Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?" Jaune exclaimed, noticing that the Nevermore was coming back at the group.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss pointed out, the group taking notice of the relics.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things." Ruby added.

"What about the other four we were with before?" Blake asked, worried for her friend Fu.

"I'm pretty sure they can handle that thing they were chasing." Ren said, "For now, the best course of actions is to retreat."

"Run and live- that's an idea I can get behind!" Jaune supported. With everyone in agreement, the two remaining duos that didn't grab a chess piece went to the temple ruins and grabbed one. All the while the Death Stalker continued to fight its bonds, cracking the ice a little in the process.

"Time we left!" Ren exclaimed as the pairs all had a relic now.

"Right. Let's go!" Ruby said, moving everyone forward with the exception of Blake and Yang. The latter with a smile on her face as she watched her sister.

"What is it?" Blake asked her partner.

"Nothing..." Yang said, staring proudly at Ruby as she led their group onward, Blake smiling in realization.

-With Team RHFN (Roshi, Han, Fu, Naruto)-

The four shinobi leapt from tree branch to tree branch in pursuit of the Reibi, following the trail of vile chakra it left. The plan that Naruto concocted may not have been the best plan that the four could come up with, but it seemed like the best option at the moment. The four Jinchūriki followed the beast in utter silence, until Naruto broke the silence that permeated the air.

"So what part of the Elemental Nations are you guys from?" Naruto asked hesitantly. Truth be told, he wasn't entirely certain they were even from the Elemental Nations or if they knew of the hidden continent. The question lingered in the air as silence reigned once more.

"Iwagakure." Roshi answered after a few minutes with a soft tone that was barely a whisper, though the other three heard it perfectly clear.

"Iwagakure as well." Han said shortly after Roshi's statement.

"Takigakure." Fu replied after Han's response. Each of the responses surprised Naruto even more, seeing as nobody except the bijuu knew about Remnant.

"What about you?" Roshi asked Naruto, who was shaken out of his musings when questioned.

"Konohagakure." Naruto said, "So how'd you guys get here? In Remnant?"

"We'll tell you later once we defeat the Reibi." Fu said. Finding that answer acceptable for the time being, Naruto returned to focusing on the search for the Reibi.

A few minutes later, they heard the cry of a Nevermore coming from back where the temple ruins were, causing the group to turn their head slightly to where the sound came from. Continuing with their hunt, the group eventually came across a clearing. It wasn't small, but it wasn't very large either. A few patches of grass stood out in the clearing, along with a few bushes that stood below trees that had low lying branches.

And in the center of the clearing stood the Reibi, the beast seemed to be remaining still to the untrained eye, but the four shinobi could see clearly that the beast was sensing the area around it.

"Wait, how are we sure that the beast won't just escape again?" Roshi asked.

"Good point. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto said, forming four shadow clones, "You guys know what to do."

"Hai, boss." was the response of the four clones in unison before going off to do what they were assigned to do.

"What are you doing?" Han asked, curious as to why Naruto created four clones.

"Ensuring that the Reibi can't escape." Naruto said cryptically.

Soon enough, the clones were at the locations they were assigned, all four forming a square formation. In sync, all four of the clones did the handsigns Hebi and clasped their hands.

"Ninpou: Shishienjin (Ninja Art: Four Flames Formation)!" the four clones cried out as a square barrier made from purple flames rose up, each clone containing enough chakra to maintain the barrier for forty-five minutes.

The four shinobi saw the purple flames rise up in the air at the same time the clones performed the jutsu.

"What the hell is that?" Fu asked, seeing as the flames had appeared out of nowhere.

"So that's what you had planned." Roshi said, "A Ninpou: Shishienjin, clever."

"How would you know that jutsu?" Fu asked, unsure of Naruto's skill in fuinjutsu.

"I'm an Uzumaki." Naruto said, puffing out his chest in pride, "Your argument is invalid."

That wasn't the real reason as to how he knew that jutsu, but he had his pride.

"But Uzumaki clan members are supposed to have red hair, not blonde hair." Fu argued.

"Yeah? Well, I'm just that awesome." Naruto countered, "Anyways, let's do this!"  
"Hai!" was the chorus of replies that he got. As soon as they finished speaking, they all did their parts. Fu, Han, and Roshi engaged the Reibi, keeping the manifestation of vile chakra busy while Naruto prepared the necessary seals for the Yaju Fuin no Jutsu.

Fu, Han, and Roshi all attacked from different sides, firing bullets and slashing their blades at the beast, distracting the beast as its targets were its current attacker, which changed each time one of the three Jinchūriki attacked. Soon enough, Naruto had finished inscribing the seals into the ground.

"Alright! Draw the Reibi over here!" Naruto yelled out. And after a few minutes of dodging a pissed off Reibi, the trio was able to draw out the beast to the area Naruto specified. Kneeling on the floor, Naruto placed his hands on the ground, the chain-like seals rose up in the form of glowing chains that bound against the Reibi's serpent-like body, immobilizing the beast using the special chakra that made the Uzumaki clan a powerful force to deal with. Clasping his hands together, Naruto began to prepare his next jutsu.

'Hatsu, Jin, Kai, Min, Shin, Gan, Reppyo, Shozen, Mika, Dan, Raku, Sho, Fu, Sai, Dan, Gik, Ragu, Bagi!' Naruto went through the proper handseals, "Yashiro no Fuin!" Naruto yelled out, placing one of his hands on the ground as the seal array drew itself.

Fu, Han, and Roshi jumped back out of the way as the seals on the ground lit up, engulfing the Reibi's body.

Now came the part that Haran-jiji had warned him about.

_Flashback Start_

_Back in the Naruto Cave (Warehouse), we find a fourteen year old Naruto with the reinforced kage bunshin of Uzumaki Haran, learning more about fuinjutsu. Because of his Uzumaki heritage and his parentage, Naruto took to fuinjutsu like a fish to water. Within the first two weeks after starting his fuinjutsu training, Naruto had mastered calligraphy. It took less than two hours to create a reverse-summonable storage scroll after learning the necessary seals. And now here he was, learning a specialized type of fuinjutsu._

_"Ne, jiji, how'd you get this fuinjutsu if it's exclusive to this 'Land of Demons'?" Naruto asked in curiosity._

_"The Uzumaki clan has thrived for centuries. Our ancestors were there to help seal the demon that this jutsu was designed for, so it would be a likely cause that the clan would have an archive of how to perform said technique."_  
_"So why exactly do I need to know this one then?" Naruto bluntly asked._

_"Well, you never know if you might need it someday or not." Haran said with a small chuckle at Naruto's bluntness._

_After that, Haran explained the mechanics of the seals used and what handsigns to use. Near the end of his explanation, the Author used the "Plot Coincidence no Jutsu"._

_"After sealing the demon's physical body, it will become a battle of wills between the demon and the caster. Should the caster's will fail to overpower that of the demon's will, then the will of the caster shall be sealed along with the demon's physical manifestation, leaving the demon's will to be in control of the caster's body."_

_"Well that sucks. But I probably won't need to use this jutsu ever!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully, despite his statement, Haran-jiji insisted that he learn it either way._

_Flashback End_

-Naruto's Mindscape-

Naruto suddenly found himself in his mindscape, in the room where the Kyuubi's cage was held. Looming in front of him was... a small leech? This made no sense at all. The Reibi was supposed to be this giant leech-like creature that fed off of darkness.

Just as he thought about this, he noticed the leech had grown a bit from its original size. And kept growing... and growing... and growing. Until it finally was bloated and nearly half the size of the Kyuubi.

"**Kit, draw the leech near the seal gate.**" the Kyuubi said.

"Why should I?" Naruto asked, very weary of trusting the bijuu.

"**Because I feel like eating, and I'm in the mood for some marinaded leech.**" Figuring out what the Kyuubi was implying, Naruto decided to go along with its plan.

Charging at the Reibi, Naruto summoned up eleven kage bunshins, making six pairs to form Rasengan. As the rasengans were formed in six of the Naruto's hands, they each rapidly expanded past the point where they were larger than his body. And before the Reibi could react (bloated Reibi=Akimichi being defeated by all-you-can-eat buffet, stuffed and feeling lazy) it had been hit by the clones.

"Odama Rasengan!" was the cry of the clones, each pushing the beast closer and closer the Kyuubi's cage. After the sixth odama rasengan, the Reibi hit its back against the cage bars.

And that's when the beast of vile chakra froze, it froze at hearing the evil laughter that came from behind the bars of the cage. Before it could run away, a massive orange claw slammed it to the ground, effectively cutting off its chance of escape. Then the Reibi was dragged into the shadows that loomed behind the cage, followed by a few cries from the beast, then silence. Followed by the sound of a belch from the Kyuubi.

"**Tasty**." the Kyuubi said, the outline of its menacing eyes and mouth being the only things visible.

"That was easier than expected." Naruto said, a bit disappointed as he was expecting more of a challenge, "Oh well, anyways, be seeing you around furball." And with that, Naruto disappeared from his mindscape, leaving a Kyuubi to frown in seriousness.

'**Strange, how the Reibi showed up out of nowhere. And its chakra was fouler than I remembered it to be**.' the Kyuubi thought after consuming the Reibi. Laying back down in its cage, the Kyuubi decided to think on this on a later time.

-With Team RHFN-

Naruto jolted up from his previously slumped position. Looking around, he saw that the Reibi was gone, the seal was on the ground, and that his three teammates were standing around him.

"So how'd it go?" Roshi asked, a small smirk on his face, causing Naruto to match it with one of his own.

"Oh it was fine, a bit anti-climatic though." Naruto said as he got up off the ground. Looking around once more, his grin widened.

"Yatta! We did it!" Naruto exclaimed in a childlike manner, pumping his fist up in the air.

After that little exclamation, the four Jinchūriki made their way back to the cliffside, walking in a casual, nonchalant manner. The path they took led them past the temple ruins, along the way seeing the aftermath of a battle, which included the decapitated head of a Nevermore and a dead Death Stalker with its stinger lodged in its head, and the eight other initiates that were present before the groups split up.

Ruby was at the top of the cliff, her cape and petals flowing with the wind, looking down to her friends as they peered up.

"Well... That was a thing!" Yang said. Ruby continued to smile as she heard the faint sound of an audience clapping. Turning to the source of the clapping sound, she saw Naruto, Fu, Han, and Roshi all clapping. When she noticed them they each pulled out a sign with a number on it. In Roshi's hands was an 8.0, in Han's was a 7.5, in Fu's was a 7, and in Naruto's was a solid 9.

-Beacon Auditorium-

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." Ozpin listed off as the pictures of each person appeared on a screen. Currently all of the initiates that passed the initiation were here to be assigned their teams. "The four of you retrieved the bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL (Cardinal), led by... Cardin Winchester!"

The audience gave one more wave of ovation, while the four students walked off the stage as four other students walked onto the stage. Each taking their places in front of the headmaster as their faces filled the screen.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." Amidst the clapping, Nora laughed and gave Ren a hug, "Led by... Jaune Arc!"

"Huh? L-Led by...?" Jaune said in disbelief.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin said. A grinning Pyrrha offered a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but her "fine leader" was knocked over and fell to his butt in front of the now laughing audience.

"Blake Belladona. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin started, motioning over to the four as they stood before him, "The four of you retrieved the knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY (Ruby). Led by... Ruby Rose!" This statement caused Weiss to look to her right surprised, where Ruby is obliviously in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang exclaimed as she hugged her sister. After the four stepped off stage, or dragged of in shock in Ruby's case, four more stepped up onto the stage.

"And finally: Han Irukauma. Roshi Yamazarurokku. Naruto Uzumaki. Fu Toruko. The four of you retrieved the king pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RHFN (Archfiend). Led by... Naruto Uzumaki!" Said blonde knucklehead was sporting a large grin on his face as he did a little dance mentally. Amid the last round of cheers, Ozpin looked around in interest.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year." Ozpin said.

-Team RHFN Dormitory-

After the party that was held for the new teams, everyone was assigned dormitories to sleep in. Team RHFN's dorm was near Team RWBY's and Team JNPR's as well, so they all knew each other well enough to be on a friendly basis. So here we find the squad of Jinchūriki preparing to sleep. Han was wearing a white t-shirt along with brown pajamas, Roshi was wearing dark red pajamas along with a grey t-shirt that had a cartoon monkey on the front, Fu was wearing a black tank top and teal pajamas, and Naruto was wearing a white shirt with a nine-tailed fox on the back in blue along with dark orange sweatpants.

The four were prepped for sleep, but one question was still on Naruto's mind.

"You guys still haven't answered my question." Naruto blurted out, causing the three others to look at him, "How exactly did you guys get to Remnant?"

Chapter End

* * *

Short Story Start

Spirits of the Swirl Part One: The Mask

Our hero, despite being as knowledgeable as Hiruzen Sarutobi was in his prime present day, was not always this knowledgeable. Here is one of those stories of how he learned some awesome jutsus (CKS: Naruto! Stay away from my computer, this is my story, Naruto: But-, CKS: No!).

"Hey Haran-jiji," Naruto started, a strange mask in his hands, "what the heck is this?"

"Ah yes, that there's one of the Uzu masks. Those are masks granted to us by Shinigami-sama to our ancestors. Originally, we had fifty of those masks, but nearly half of them were destroyed out of fear, lost to the earth, or stored away in one of our shrines." Haran explained, saddened a bit at what happened to the clan.

"But what do they do?" Naruto asked, thoroughly examining the mask. It's appearance reminded him of a grinning demon with horns at the top of its head.

"That is knowledge lost to our ancestors, even I have yet to figure out the purpose of those masks." Haran said. Naruto held the mask to his face as if to put it on.

"Well... there's only one way to find out!" Naruto exclaimed as he began to put the mask on his face.

"Naruto wait!" Haran exclaimed, only for his cries to fall to deaf ears as his grandson put on the mysterious mask of the death angel.

After her put the mask on, he froze. Not a single movement which caused to Haran to sweat in nervousness. After a minute, Naruto moved again.

"Ne, Haran-jiji, is something supposed to happen?" Naruto said, taking off the mask and reexamined the mask, causing Haran to sweatdrop.

After Haran gave Naruto his lesson, he did his daily routine of resealing himself as to preserve chakra. Leaving Naruto to go about his daily activities.

That is, until he spotted a strange girl with red hair. As said earlier, she had long red hair also wearing a white band, dark eyes, a purple, sleeveless kimono blouse with yellow trimmings held close by a traditional obi tied together with a long, streaming bow, mesh armor underneath, and a short white skirt. She seemed to be wearing no footwear, leaving her barefoot.

Said girl was staring directly at him with a look of indifference, causing Naruto to raise his eyebrow.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Naruto asked, which shocked the red haired girl.

"You... You can see me?" the girl asked hesitantly.

"Well, yeah. Who are you anyways?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Uzumaki Honoka..." the now identified Honoka said.

Short Story End

* * *

**Post Notes**

**Aaaannnddd done! Sorry it took so long to write this chapter, but I've been in sort of a lazy state. School is nearing its end at long last, and I like to think of the school year like a mile run on the track. At first, mainly everybody is sprinting with high spirits. But as you near that final lap, you start to run on fumes.**

**Also, I apologize if the Reibi battle seemed anti-climatic. I'm running on fumes and haven't really had much experience in writing fight scenes.**

**And for the acronym for Team RHFN, Archfiend, is very clever in my opinion. Good tries for all you who guessed. I chose Archfiend for two reasons. One: The word has the letters 'R', 'H', 'F', and 'N' in it. And two: the definition of Archfiend is chief demon. And the Bijuu can be considered chief demons.**

**Anyways, I'll see you next time.**

**-CrimsonKyuubiSage out.**


	8. Chapter 8- Pasts and Pranks

**Author's Notes**

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllllooooooooo people! CrimsonKyuubiSage here bringing you the next chapter of The Maelstrom Hunter.**

**Exciting News! I'm going to write a new story! And you, yes you the readers, will decide!**  
**After posting this chapter, I'm going to ask you the readers to vote for one of five options, ONLY one of the five please, if you happen to put down two or more numbers I'll just go with the first number you put.**

**For my own paranoid reasons, I won't reveal what the chosen story idea will be until the vote is over, so these are the choices:**

**-Mystery Option #1-**

**-Mystery Option #2-**

**-Mystery Option #3-**

**-Mystery Option #4-**

**-Mystery Option #5-**

**Those are the choices given, put your vote in the reviews and I'll tally up the votes in, say two or three weeks. And now for the reviews of your reviews:**

**regfurby- I'm trying to ensure that this story doesn't become one of those 'everyone from the EN knows Naruto is here by using the Writer's Technique: Plot BS no Jutsu'. But at the same time trying to make it an eventual encounter. Trust me, I've got this explanation on how certain people know planned out.**

**OBSERVER01- The second short I'm doing, Spirits of the Swirl, will have some connection to the main plot. The same goes for my first short, The Maelstrom Hunter: Remnants of the Past.**

**ZeroDragonFlame- Team RHFN (Archfiend) is a damn clever name if I say so myself. And as for your question, allow me to state, this story is going to be Naruto/Ruby pairing, along with a few other pairings, but not NaruHarem.**

**Karlos1234ify- The concept of using Aura and Semblance is something The Maelstrom Hunter: Remnants of the Past will explain...**

**ImagineBreaker7- You have a valid point, the Team names usually have the leader being the first letter in the acronym, but I've found a loophole to that. According to the wiki page, there is nothing saying that the leader has to be the first letter in the acronym of a Team, but it is implied.**

**And with that, I give you the next chapter. Read and review.**

* * *

**Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

"Hey" - Regular Speech

'_Something_' - Regular Thoughts/ Sarcastic Remarks

-Somewhere, 10:00 A.M.- -Statement of A Time/Place/Change of P.O.V.

"**Hello**" - Demon/ Grimm Speech

'**I'm going to eat you**' -Demon/ Grimm Thought

_"Hello"_ - Flashbacks/Dream Text

_**(Witchcraft)**_ -Song Insert

Chapter - Chapter Start/ Chapter End

* * *

Chapter Start

-Team RHFN (Team Archfiend) Dormitory-

"How exactly did you guys get to Remnant?" Naruto asked.

"Well..." Roshi started.

_Flashback Start_

_-Near the Border of Earth Country and Waterfall Country-_

_Roshi was running, running away from Iwa and the source of his sorrows. The twelve year old boy ran as far as his legs could carry him._

"I was running away." Roshi said.  
"From what?" Naruto asked.

"From the lies I was fed by Iwa." Roshi replied.

_Stopping at a nearby rock, Roshi hunched over panting as tears streamed down his eyes. He had been running from Iwagakure for six hours straight. He couldn't believe it, no, he could. But that didn't mean that the truth didn't hurt._

_Hours ago, he had overheard something that destroyed his trust with the Tsuchikage and his best friend._

"I was told by the Tsuchikage that he didn't know my family." Roshi stated.

"But he was lying." Naruto said. He was in a similar situation back in Konoha.

"Yeah..."

_Thinking back on the events that unfolded only hours ago, Roshi had found out about his family. They were all dead, but what really hurt was that the man he had trusted had lied to him from the start._

"I learned that my grandfather was the Yonbi's Jinchūriki, I was named after him by my parents moments before he was killed. The Iwa Council, from what I found out, had felt as if my grandpa was becoming too old to be a 'useful weapon to Iwa' and decided to extract the Bijuu from him and seal it into a new container..." Roshi said, but was unable to finish.

"And you were that container." Naruto concluded, Roshi nodding his head.

"Once word got out that I would be the next Jinchūriki, my parents were hunted down so 'the demon would be killed while it was weakened'. Minutes after my birth, my parents hid me with the Tsuchikage and left with a blanket concealing a child-sized rock. They were found lynched and surrounded by the same mob that was after my head.

Nearly everything that connected me to them was destroyed so that was all I was able to find out."

_The scene changes to show that Roshi was walking toward a tropical forest, nearly exiting the mountainous terrain that Rock country was famed for. Something was compelling him to head towards the coast, but he couldn't figure out what. Suddenly, an kunai was thrown near him, a tag was attached and fizzing. He jumped back just in time to escape the blast radius. Looking around for the source of the kunai, he was greeted with the sight of three shinobi, each wearing an Iwagakure headband. The man on the left was wearing a red long sleeved shirt, his left sleeve missing, a lapel on the side without a sleeve, dark grey shinobi pants, and the standard Ch__ūnin __brown flak jacket. On the right was a woman wearing a dark red sleeveless shirt, grey shinobi pants, the Ch__ūnin __brown flak jacket, and a dark red Iwagakure headband around her neck. And in the center was a man wearing dark sunglasses, a dark red long sleeved shirt, a brown Ch__ūnin __flak jacket, dark grey shinobi pants, and his black Iwagakure headband was tied around his left arm near his shoulder._

"I was near the border between Earth Country and Waterfall Country when the shinobi sent after me caught up. They would have taken me back too, if it wasn't for some outside assistance."

_As the story continued, the scene changed to show Roshi barely standing in a devastated scenery with the three Iwagakure shinobi standing above him, said shinobi looking worse for wear, but better than Roshi's condition. As the shinobi in the middle raised his arm to knock out Roshi, a red blur knocked him away. Looking up, Roshi saw a large, menacing figure standing over him. His savior was wearing red samurai armor along with a straw hat of the same pattern, and had... a horse tail?_

"Han arrived just in time to save me from being captured by the village. Later on that day, we talked and agreed that Iwa wouldn't stop hunting us, so we had to go beyond their reach, beyond the Elemental Nations."

_Another scene change (Surprise, Surprise [Self-Sarcasm Test Complete]) showed the two Jinch__ūrik__i walking through a jungle-like terrain, only to come across gruesome sight. A familiar mint-green haired girl was found beaten near the side of their path. Rushing to her side, the two Jinch__ūrik__i examined her wounds before helping her up._

"While we were walking through Waterfall Country, we must've ended up near Takigakure, because along the way we found the last member of our little group, Fu. When we found her, she had been beaten by a mob of civilians." Roshi stated.

"I was weary of them at first because of past experiences, but I eventually came to trust them. When they told me of what they planned to do, I immediately asked to join them." Fu finished.

_The now trio of Jinch__ūrik__i were now found falling asleep with a low campfire slowly burning out. Fu and Roshi were going to sleep while Han stayed awake and kept guard. As Roshi closed his eyes, he reopened them again, but he was no longer in the jungle terrain, no, he was standing on dark blue water, a deep black fog surrounding him. He jumped up and took a defensive position, preparing to fight whatever dragged him here, only to loosen up at the sound of a voice._

_"__**Come closer...**__" an ominous deep voice softly bellowed. Following the sound of the voice, Roshi came across a large, dark grey stone platform. Standing on the platform was a giant red-furred, green-skinned monkey. Its body build resembled that of a gorilla, and had eyes with yellow irides and white pupils, spike-like protrusions along the length of four tails that came from its body, two long horns curved upward on its forehead, resembling a crown, and had two elongated fangs coming from its mouth, both its fangs and horns were dark-tipped._

"One of the nights while we were traveling, I had entered my mindscape and met the bijuu sealed inside me." Roshi told Naruto.

"The Yonbi?" Naruto asked, Roshi nodding his head.

"It prefers to go by the name Son Goku." Roshi added.

_"__**So this is my latest jailer. Humph, my last Jinch**__**ūrik**__**i was more impressive.**__" Son Goku said._

_"Where am I? How did I get here? Who are you?" Roshi asked._

_"__**Humph, I don't need to tell you anything.**__" Son Goku sneered. After a few minutes, Roshi snapped his finger in realization._

_"I know! You're the Yonbi!" Roshi exclaimed._

_"__**The name's Son Goku, remember it.**__" Son Goku commanded more than said._

_"Okay then. Can I just call you Son?" Roshi said._

_"__**No.**__" Son Goku said._

_"So Son, where am I?" Roshi said._

_"__**It's Son Goku, and we're in you mindscape.**__" Son Goku said, irritated by Roshi's nickname for him._

_"My mindscape?" Roshi said in curiosity, he looked around left and right before staring back at Son Goku, "I thought it would look a bit different."_

_Flashback End_

"After that first initial meeting, we met a few times more. And eventually, we came to an agreement. I scratch his back, he scratches mine sort of deal, with the added benefit of becoming part monkey." Roshi said, a grin plastered on his face at that last statement.

"He's not the only one who made a deal with a bijuu." Han added, "I made a deal with Kokuo that benefited us both." Channeling some of Kokuo's chakra, his body transformed. His hands and feet turned into white hooves, his single horse faunus tail soon became five, his torso becoming that of a horse, and his head resembling that of a white dolphin with four horns with light brown tips.

All in all, he looked like a miniature version of Kokuo. Transforming back from his bijuu form, Han stretched a bit.

"Damn, always a stress on the joints." Han said as he finished stretching.

"My deal with Lucky Seven gave me these-" Fu said, six insect wings and a tail sprouting from her body, "-in exchange for sharing my senses and some gambling every now and then."

"What about you?" Roshi asked Naruto.

"How do you know if I even am a Jinchūriki?" Naruto countered.

"You didn't hide your presence very well when you came here." Roshi answered, Naruto throwing his hands up in defense.

"Fine, you win. I basically made the same deal with the Kyuubi like you did with Son Goku." Naruto said, pointing at Roshi, "Only difference is that I became a fox faunus."

"Cool." Roshi said. The crew went back to prepping to sleep.

"So Roshi," Naruto started, said monkey faunus looking up, "I hear that you're a prankster."

"You got that right." Roshi replied, puffing out his chest in pride, "I was proclaimed the number one prankster back in Iwa, the Red Monkey." he finished, causing Naruto to grin like a madman.

"Oh really? Well, you're looking at Konoha's number one prankster, the Orange Fox." Naruto proclaimed, Roshi beginning to have a grin that matched Naruto's.

"That is very, very interesting..." Roshi said. Neither of them spoke for half a minute, each devising a prank to pull on the other, causing Fu and Han to look at the two pranksters in fear.

Soon enough, all four Jinchūriki went to sleep, the two pranksters of the group deciding to prank the other the next day.

-Naruto's Mindscape-

Kurama sighed at his host's antics. Before he could continue his train of thoughts, he felts his conscious being pulled into a different plane, a feeling he had not felt in a long time. The last time this happened was when...

Kuruma suddenly found himself in a small flat clearing with a light brown floor. Looking around, the ancient mass of chakra saw three familiar beings, and four fast asleep humans. The first was a red four tailed monkey, the second was a white five tailed horse with a dolphin-like face, and the third was a blue armoured kabutomushi with seven tails, six of which resembled green insect wings. Naruto, Roshi, Han, and Fu were fast asleep on the floor, leaving the four bijuu awake.

"It's good to finally see you again after all these years, Kuruma-nii." the kabutomushi said.

"It certainly has been a long time since we last met, Chomei, Kokuo, Son Goku." Kuruma said, "So why are we here?"

"We need to discuss the Reibi." Son Goku said becoming serious.

"Surely you must have felt that disturbance nii-san." Kokuo said quietly.

"Indeed I did, but the Reibi's chakra felt different than before. More... tainted." Kurama stated, his eyes narrowing slightly, "But that's not what worries me." The bijuu finished, causing the three others to tense up.

"By now, I'm sure you all have sensed small fragments of 'it' coming from these creatures the humans call 'Grimm'." Kuruma said.

"I did as well." Son Goku added.

"Same here." Kokuo quietly said.

"As much as I'd like it to not be true, we all have felt a small fragment of 'it' inside these Grimm. But how?" Chomei asked.

"I don't know Chomei, but if it's presence is found even here, then we need to be on guard." Kuruma said.

"But what about the others?" Kokuo quietly asked, worried about the other bijuu still in the Elemental Nations.

"Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Saiken, and Gyuki can handle what comes at them." Kuruma said.

"But what if they can't?" Chomei countered.

"Then we will have to prepare for the worst..." Kuruma said.

-Team RHFN (Archfiend) Dormitory-

The sun had just rose above the horizon, casting a scene of warm shades on the color spectrum, the grass still had traces of morning dew as a gentle breeze made the grass sway slightly, birds chirped every now and then as the wildlife in the area began to awake from their slumber.

Yes, if one were to look at the scenery in front of them, they would find that all seemed quiet and peace-

"Boom!" was the sound that came from the Team RHFN dormitory, shortly followed by the sound of a second explosion coming from the same source.

-Five Minutes Earlier-

The sun had just begun to rise. All was quiet as Team RHFN slumbered, that is, except for one.

Roshi silently giggled at the prank he was about to pull on Naruto. As Naruto lied sleeping in his bed, Roshi had set up a series of non-lethal ninja wires that was rigged to release his trademark red paint that would be activated when Naruto rose from his bed.

Still chuckling to himself, he quietly made his way back to his bed. Once he was at his bed, he grabbed a small pebble he kept hidden in his pillow, and threw it at Naruto, effectively waking the blonde fox up.

"What the heck-?" Naruto said as he rose from his bed.

"Boom!" the prank was activated as the blonde was splattered with the Red Monkey trademark red prank paint.

"Haha! I got you good." Roshi laughed, beginning to sit down on his own bed, "And with that, Iwa's Infamous Red Monkey-" before he could finish his self-gloating, a second explosion went off and Roshi suddenly found himself covered in Orange Fox trademark orange prank paint, effectively shocking the red haired monkey. This caused Naruto to grin, only to disappear in a 'poof', further shocking the Red Monkey.

The door to the team's room opened to reveal Naruto with his trademark fox-like grin plastered on his face.

"But... But..." Roshi tried to form words to comprehend what just happened.

"You really thought that you could get one over me? Pleeeaaasse, you can't defeat the master!" Naruto said with his grin becoming even larger, "Aaannndd with that, Konoha's Infamous Orange Fox continues to hold the title of number one prankster in all the world!"

-With Team Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai, Pier 27, Water Country-

The nine members of Konoha 11 and the two Root members had finally arrived at their destination. The morning mist was still present, giving the docks an eerie feeling.

"So tell me again why were at this dock so early in the morning?" Ino complained, being the most unadapted to waking up at this time of day.

"We need to leave behind as little a trail as possible. The more we stay in one area, the more likely our trail can be traced." Yamato explained, "Also, this is where we're supposed to meet our informant."

"Who exactly is this guy that we're supposed to meet?" Kiba asked.

"Well..." Yamato began, only to be interrupted.

"Caw! Caw!" Yamato had been interrupted by a crow that was perched on one of the wooden posts. The crow itself looked to be old and had a small note attached to its foot, but other than that, nothing was out of the ordinary about this crow.

"Speak of the devil. This here is the informant." Yamato stated, the others minus Sai looking at him like he grew a second head.

"A crow...?" Kiba questioned.

"Well of course, we can't actually meet our informant lest we blow his cover." Yamato explained, getting a chorus of 'ah's from the confused nine. Grabbing the piece of paper attached to the crow's foot, he read the information that had been inscribed by their informant.

"Alright, find a nearby boat to use, we're going to need one."

-With Team RHFN (Archfiend) and Team RWBY (Ruby)-

Han and Fu along with the four members of Team RWBY stared in disbelief at the odd sight. Throughout the whole day, even with their classes, Naruto and Roshi had an all-out prank war, nearly everyone being caught in the crossfire. Which consisted of various exploding paints, snares, exploding waters, exploding drinks, exploding paper stacks... pretty much everything had somehow been turned into an exploding object by these two.

Said individuals were currently in a strange predicament. Roshi was currently stuck to fly paper on the ceiling covered in orange paint, small pieces of paper, feathers, honey, scorch marks, baby powder, and itching powder. Naruto was hanging upside-down from a snare trap covered in spots of red paint, scratches, scorch marks, itching powder, and feathers.

"Hi Ruby! Hi Yang!" Naruto waved, despite being upside-down, causing the two to have a sweatdrop appear while their other two teammates were still in disbelief.

"Do I even want to know how you two got into this situation?" Fu asked, sighing at her teammates' antics.

"Nope!" was the unison reply that she got from the two pranksters.

Chapter End

* * *

-Omake, How It Could Have Gone-

Naruto and Roshi started to glare at each other after the revelation of their prankster identities.

Suddenly, the duo started to channel energy in a Super Saiyan-like pose, Naruto's energy manifesting into a bright orange aura and Roshi's manifesting into a bright red aura. Both started shouting, waking up their recently asleep teammates.

Fu and Han shot up out of their bed just in time to see the two pranksters beginning to levitate whilst channeling energy and shouting, until Naruto charged forward at Roshi.

"THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE!" Both pranksters yelled out. When they two collided, a small explosion of red and orange paint coated the room, along with the four people in it.

It may not have seemed like that much of an explosion at the epicenter, but if one were to look from outside the room, it looked as if someone packed twelve dozen C4's into one explosion.

Naruto, Fu, Han, and Roshi were all covered in the mixture of red and orange paint and silent. The four stayed silent for a few minutes before Fu spoke up.

"Ah screw it, it's eleven-thirty right now, I'm going back to sleep." She said, smothering her face in her pillow in an attempt to go back to sleep.

* * *

**Post Notes**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnndddddddddddddddddd done! Sorry if this chapter is shorter compared to the others, but I've been focusing on preparing for finals.**

**Pick one of the options I stated above and see what comes out of it. Whichever option you guys choose I'll write.**


	9. Chapter 9- The Hunter and The Hunted

**Author's Notes**

**Yo guys, CrimsonKyuubiSage here. Now I know there have been a few comments saying that for my mystery story idea selection thing I should make a poll. Truth be told, and I'm not ashamed of it, I am one of the most easily confused people you will most likely ever meet. Sometimes I even confuse myself with what I say, but that's how I got most of my ideas. Despite this, I had somehow figured out how to make a poll and it is posted on my profile, how I got it to work is beyond my understanding, but it works.**

**On a side note of my personal life, I've been watching the 2014 FIFA World Cup, which by the way, sounds way more exciting ¡En Español! I didn't catch the start of the games until Colombia and Greece played, again, sounds way more exciting ¡En Español! Plus the commercials are fun.**

**Also, I was watching the Minecraft Mianite livestreams on Twitch, though I'm on Team Dianite, if you watch the Mianite livestreams I want to know what team you guys are on.**

* * *

**So far, here's the votes according to the poll:**

**-Mystery Option #1- 0**

**-Mystery Option #2- 3**

**-Mystery Option #3- 2**

**-Mystery Option #4- 0**

**-Mystery Option #5- 3**

* * *

**And now, time to review the reviews that you reviewed, try saying that five times fast:**

**ImagineBreaker7- Roshi's past was an idea that I got through my near insanity thinking, I figured that (spoilers if you haven't read the previous chapter) having the Roshi of this story being the grandson of the Roshi that is known as the forty-year old container of Son Goku would be a better explanation and more logical than some mystical magic powers that the bijuu have to reverse aging. Yes, later on in the story I will divulge into Han and Fu's past. And to answer your second question: soon. The time where the Konoha shinobi are reunited with Naruto is getting closer and closer. And lastly your third question: This story will be a Naruto/Ruby pairing, but there will possibly be characters that develop small crushes on Naruto or Ruby, I haven't decided yet.**

**Karlos1234ify- The options for the poll, as the names imply, are a mystery to all but me and a few people who actually see me writing this story on my laptop whilst watching the FIFA World Cup ¡En Español! So the only way to find out what I'm going to write next is to see which option was chosen by the majority and wait for me to publish it. As an avid reader of many fanfics, I am 85% sure that the ideas that are hidden behind the mystery options have yet to be written by anyone. ****If the poll gets more than 30 votes in the next week, I'll give a few hints as to what the story idea that has the most votes is.**

**OBSERVER01- I'll be blunt, yes I'm implying that the Grimm are related to the Juubi. The real question for you, my readers, is **_**HOW**_** are they connected? Only time will tell...**

**regfurby- The idea behind the creation of Team RHFN (Archfiend) is an interesting concept. When I first started writing this fanfic, I began to make plans for its future. The first being 'What Team should I put Naruto on?' Putting him on Team RWBY (Ruby) would work because I have the idea that each Team in the RWBY universe had to be a four-person squad. I don't think it would have worked out putting him on Team JNPR (Juniper) and no way was I gonna put him on Team CRDL (Cardinal). I briefly thought about putting him on a team with Velvet Scarlatina, you know, an all-faunus team, but then I had this brilliant idea. 'What's to stop me from bringing other characters from the Naruto universe in? Mwahahahahahaha!' ... Okay, ignoring the evil laughter, I thought about putting other Jinch****ūrik****i with him. The first conception I had was making Team HNTR (Hunter), having Fu change her name to Turquoise or Turquoise in Japanese, having her act as a double character that was seen at the end of RWBY Season 1 with the light green hair. But then Turquoise became Emerald and that Idea was thrown out the window. Skip ahead to around the time I was writing chapter 4 or 5, I asked my mom, 'Hey mom, what words use the letters 'R' 'H' 'F' and 'N'? It doesn't have to be in any specific order.' Using a website for making words for Scramble, one of the first few results that came up was 'Archfiend'. I looked up the definition of Archfiend, and it said a chief fiend of demon. And that's when I thought to myself 'That's Brilliant!' because the Bijuu, despite being known as large constructs of chakra that amassed a consciousness, can and have been portrayed to be demons, CHIEF demons to be precise. Team RHFN (Archfiend) had become both ingenious and grammatically accurate. And for the Omake, I decided to make a Highlander reference instead, as both Roshi and Naruto are self-proclaimed prank masters.**

**donovan123456789- If you check my profile, at the top it should show a poll I made for the Mystery Story I'm going to write. It wasn't my goal to use a vote to get reviews but you must also understand that I've only been writing on for two or three months, I have yet to become accustomed to all the features on this website pertaining to writers and profiles and forums, etc. etc.**

**Ddragon21- People from Konoha will be in it... whatever 'it' is. If you're implying a question as to whether or not people from Konoha will be in the mystery story, maybe, maybe not. But if your question is pertaining to The Maelstrom Hunter, that ship has already set sail and it isn't going to stop until it sinks to the bottom of the ocean. And in my opinion, yes, Konoha has f**ked up one too many times with Naruto's childhood. But I'm still keeping this story a Naruto/Ruby pairing.**

**WordSmyth- Archfiend may be a huge stretch for RHFN, but at least it's grammatically correct and has some logic to it. Like I said before, Archfiend is defined as a chief fiend/demon, which considering that the four members are Jinch****ūrik****i, makes sense because Bijuu can be considered chief demons.**

* * *

**And now, without further delay, I give you the next installment of The Maelstrom Hunter!**

* * *

**Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

"Hey" - Regular Speech

'_Something_' - Regular Thoughts/ Sarcastic Remarks

-Somewhere, 10:00 A.M.- -Statement of A Time/Place/Change of P.O.V.

"**Hello**" - Demon/ Grimm Speech

'**I'm going to eat you**' -Demon/ Grimm Thought

_"Hello"_ - Flashbacks/Dream Text

_**(Witchcraft)**_ -Song Insert

Chapter - Chapter Start/ Chapter End

* * *

Chapter Start

-With Naruto Retrieval Team (Team Asuma, Gai, Kurenai), Oki no Okunote-

"Urrrggghh." Lee cried out, lying on the floor as the boat the team was in rocked back and forth. Tenten rolled her eyes at her teammates antics.

"Seriously Lee? I thought you were fine with boats." Tenten said.

"No, I'm not." Lee groaned out as he felt his seasickness kicking in again.

"You didn't have a problem back when we traveled by boat through the Land of Tea." Neji pointed out.

"Our client, Blergh, gave Gai-sensei some medicine to give to me when we got on the boat." Lee replied, getting more nauseous by the minute. Both Tenten and Neji paled at the mention of the medicine their sensei gave Lee, catching the attention of one blond gossiper.

"Hmm? What happened that got you guys like this?" Ino asked, the rest of the team listening in.

"Well..." Tenten started, only to be cut off by her other teammate.

"No don't Tenten!" Neji exclaimed, putting his hand over Tenten's mouth, "We all promised to never speak of that day again."

"It's, Urrrggghh, true Tenten." Lee said, "What happened back then should never be spoken of again."

"But-"  
"NEVER, BLEGH, AGAIN." Both Neji and Lee exclaimed, Lee's seasickness affecting him halfway through the sentence.

They had been out on the ocean for about three weeks now, finally surviving the last of the turbulent weather that acted as the natural boundary between the Elemental Nations and the unknown about two weeks ago. Had it not been for Yamato's ability to use the Mokuton, their ship would not have been able to sail as easily.

"How do we know if Naruto's even out here?" Chouji asked.

"Even though it's been three years since we last saw him, he still left a feint chakra trail." Neji stated, his Byakugan activated. After a minute of staring off into the distance, his eyes narrowed, Hinata doing the same.

"What do you see?" Shikamaru asked.

"Prepare to throw the anchor, we're approaching land in about fifty kilometers." Neji said.

As soon as they got closer to the new found land, they noticed that there was a fishing ship anchored near the shore. It looked to be abandoned recently, as Neji and Hinata saw no one aboard with their eyes, but both were able to notice a recent chakra trail coming from the ship.

-With Itachi and Kisame-

"This has been _soooooo_ boring!" Kisame complained to his stoic partner. The two having traversed quite a long distance despite having only set foot on land three days ago. Using Samehada, the nukenin duo were able to trace the Kyuubi Jinchūriki's trail, only resting from exhaustion or chakra depletion.

"How far off are we from the Kyuubi Jinchūriki?" Itachi asked after a minute of silence, causing Kisame to grin like a madman.

"Only a little bit farther." Kisame said, looking forward. Landing on the ground near the road, the saw a stone sign nearby.

'Welcome to Beacon Academy Campus' was written on the sign as the two continued their hunt.

-With Team RHFN (Archfiend), Team RWBY (Ruby), and Team JNPR (Juniper)-

Here, we find the three teams talking, gossiping, just relaxing in their normal clothes, not that stiff school uniform that they had to wear during school hours. Ever since the teams were assigned, things had been eventful. First off, Naruto and Roshi's prank war, although not as hardcore as it was in the beginning, was still raging on, each getting more elaborate as the days went on. Second, there was the events where Cardin, leader of Team CRDL (Cardinal), had begun to bully some of his fellow students, picking on Jaune and some faunus in particular, this situation ended after his own attempt at a prank backfired, and being the target of Naruto and Roshi's rare team-up pranks.

Naruto was talking, well more like arguing, with Nora that ramen was better than sweets, eventually ending up in a stalemate. Said blond shinobi was currently chatting with Ruby, both teens having a small blush on their faces.

Suddenly Naruto felt a familiar presence nearing his location, one that was far from subtle, and far from friendly.

"Hey guys, I gotta go do something. Catch ya later." Naruto said, stopping in his tracks and walking away.

"You better not try setting up another prank for me." Roshi joked, causing Naruto to scoff.

"_Please_, if I was going to go prank you, you'd know by now that I'd have a better excuse." Naruto pointed out, "Well, see you guys later."

Waving goodbye, Naruto watched as his friends walked away, feeling their presence going further and further away. Minutes passed, but eventually he jumped backwards just in time for the ground he once stood under to crack and be destroyed by a giant dark-blue scale-like blade that smashed into the ground.

_**(Play Akatsuki Theme)**_

"Hoshigaki Kisame." Naruto stated, "I always knew this day would come, I just hadn't pictured it so soon."

"Nice to see ya too brat." Kisame said, his madman-like grin present on his face.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique)!" a voice yelled from behind Naruto, said blond jumping out of harms way as a large fireball rushed past him.

"Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Bullet Technique)!" Naruto called out as a torrent of water shot out of his mouth at its intended target, only for it to miss.

"Uchiha Itachi." Naruto said.

"Hn." Itachi grunted.

"Now then, why don't you just be a good little Jinchūriki and just come with us." Kisame said in an overly sweet voice. Unsealing his Kubikiribōchō, Naruto raised the blade in one hand and pointed it at Kisame.

"How about this instead. You guys try to capture me, I kick your asses, and then you leave me alone. Sound good?" Naruto said, the two Akatsuki members said nothing, but prepared their respective jutsus.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)/Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique)!" Itachi/ Kisame cried out as their technique shot towards Naruto.

"Jūha Shō (Beast Tearing Palm)!" Naruto shouted as a visible wind slashed the two water jutsus coming at him in half vertically, as soon as the wind jutsu divided the water, Naruto took a deep breath and formed seven handsigns, "Katon: Karyū Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)!"

Finishing the last handsign, Naruto shot out a large mass of flames that, like the name of the jutsu entails, took the form of a massive Chinese dragon that went for the two Akatsuki members. Kisame just smirked and brought Samehada up to block the incoming attack, only for the jutsu that was intended to hit them dissipated as it came near the scale-like blade, Naruto's eyes widening at the action.

'Crap! I forgot about that sword's ability.' Naruto thought as he dodged a horizontal slash from Kisame's blade. Kisame swung the massive blade once again, only this time Naruto blocked the attack with his own sword. The two blades clashed against the other, both trying to overpower the other. Kisame looked at Naruto's blade that was pushing at his own and raised an eyebrow.

"Kubikiribōchō?" Kisame asked, his face held an amused smirk.

"Not exactly the original, but just as good. Maybe even better." Naruto replied as he grit his teeth, Kisame's sword slowly but surely overpowering his.

-With Team RWBY (Ruby), Team JNPR (Juniper), Roshi, Han, and Fu-

"Boom!" was the resonating sound that permeated the air, putting the eleven students on edge.

"That sounded close by." Ren pointed out.

"We need to inform security." Jaune stated.

"Alright, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, you guys inform security of this, the rest of us will investigate the explosions." Ruby said, getting nods of agreement from all. After being told what to do and where to go, Jaune, Nora, and Pyrrha went to campus' security while Team RWBY and Ren went to their weapon lockers, the three members of Team RHFN went off in the direction of the explosion.

-With Naruto-

Jumping back to get some distance between the shark-like man and his chakra absorbing sword, Naruto formed the bird handsign and took a large breath and filled his lungs with air for his next jutsu.

"Fūton: Kūki Kajō Kaki (Wind Release: Air Bullets)!" Naruto cried out as five massive bullets of visible air shot out at Kisame.

As expected, Samehada absorbed the chakra used for the wind jutsu, giving Naruto time to form a kage bunshin to charge at Kisame. Smirking, Kisame swung the massive blade at the clone, luckily the clone dodged the swipe and got inside of Kisame's guard.

The clone started condensing the chakra that it had, smirking as it felt the appropriate level of chakra buildup being reached.

"Boom." the clone muttered, a smirk plastered on its face as the condensation of chakra was released in one suicidal explosion, also known as a Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion), effectively injuring Kisame.

With Kisame temporarily stunned at the moment, Naruto looked around for his partner in crime. Looking to his left, Naruto saw Itachi rapidly approaching, his Sharingan activated and the three tomoe in each of the eyes spun counterclockwise at a rather fast pace.

-Inside the Dust Crow Genjutsu-

Once again today, Naruto mentally cursed himself as he saw the surrounding area change from a destroyed courtyard to a dream-like scenery. The illusion projected him up in the air in an inverse- colored forest with a lake underneath him, the sky and clouds took on a dark-orange hue, the clouds being slightly darker than the color of the sky, and hundreds of crows flew around him crying out to distract his sense of sound.

"Dammit, a Genjutsu." Naruto muttered to himself, "So you've come to capture me?" Naruto asked, his voice seething in rage at the Uchiha.

"No... I didn't. I just came to talk to you." Itachi replied, his voice remaining indifferent.

"Like I'd ever trust you!" Naruto countered, anger still present in his voice.

"You're already under my Genjutsu." Itachi stated, his voice echoing from all sides.

"Dammit!" Naruto yelled as he tried to swipe at the crows that circled him. As he swiped at the crows, they began to condense together to reveal Itachi floating near him, his expression remaining stoic.

"I'll say it again." Itachi's voice echoed, "I just wanted to talk to you for a moment."

-Back Outside of the Dust Crow Genjutsu-

Naruto's eyes widened for half a minute before he fell forward and hit the ground with a thud, the effects of Itachi's Genjutsu effectively paralyzing him for the time being. Kisame, having finally recovered from Naruto's Bunshin Daibakuha, got up using Samehada to support himself.

"Heh... That brat sure did put up a fight..." Kisame said as he got over his exhaustion.

"Hn." Itachi said.

"Now then, time to hack off a few limbs. I'm sure he won't mind." Kisame said, his smirk returning to his face. He raised Samehada up off the ground, and swung in a downward slash at Naruto's barely conscious body. As the massive blade neared its target, a familiar scythe blocked the potentially fatal strike.

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that." Ruby exclaimed as she defended the near unconscious form of Naruto, having just arrived at the source of the explosion sounds. Eventually pushing the large abnormal blade back, she pulled the trigger on her sniper-scythe, and shot out a sniper round. Kisame jumped back to avoid the potentially deadly projectile, but wasn't quick enough to not be injured, as the bullet grazed his face, leaving a shallow wound.

Ruby fired off more sniper rounds at the shark-like man, who evaded the bullets having learned that these small, but fast, projectiles were as bad as wind-coated kunai. As he narrowly dodged a seventh bullet, he jumped back once again, only this time to dodge a punch from the blond blur that was Yang. As Yang continued her assault, Kisame kept evading her punches. Jumping back, Kisame formed ten handsigns as water condensed around his right hand.

"Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique)!" Kisame cried out as the condensation of water around his right hand took the form of a great white shark. Thrusting his water shark hand forward at Yang, said blonde girl used the momentum of firing her shotgun gauntlets to push herself out of the way of the incoming elemental attack.  
As the blond sister of Yang was pushed back by Kisame's water shark, said nukenin had to evade yet another strike, this time from Weiss's custom rapier.

At the same time as Yang and Weiss were assaulting Kisame, Ren and Blake engaged Itachi in combat. Weaving in and out of Blake's assault with Gambol Shroud (katana form), Itachi brought up a kunai to block the seventh strike, his three tomoe Sharingan spinning rapidly. Jumping back, said Sharingan user evaded a strike from Ren's dual trench knife-pistol hybrids. The duo continued their assault on the stoic Uchiha, every strike countered or evaded.

"I believe it's about time we wrap this up, don't you agree Itachi?" Kisame said as he dodged Yang and Weiss's attacks.

"Hn." Itachi said, replacing himself with a kage bunshin using a Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique), and muttered a familiar jutsu.

"Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion)." Itachi's clone muttered, as less than a second later he exploded, sending the surprised Blake and Ren back to the ground.

In the aftermath of the explosion, three familiar faunus jumped near Ruby and now recovering Naruto. The three formed a sort of formation around the two as they got into fighting stances.

Fu's six insect wings and tail had sprouted from her back as she held her tonfa-submachine guns in their gun forms, taking up a Horned Beetle Kata. Han held his battleaxe-shotgun up in a Mountain Defense Kata. And Roshi had both his gunblades drawn and was in his Saru-Iwa Kata.

"Hmm? Well, this is certainly interesting, don't you think so Itachi?" Kisame said, a smirk on his face as usual.

"Hn." was Itachi's response, "We should report this to Leader-sama."

"Oh no you don't!" Fu yelled as she charged at the two nukenin, firing off bullets from her hybrid tonfas. Roshi formed four handsigns, before inhaling sharply.

"Yōton: Shakugaryūgan no Jutsu (Lava Release: Scorching Stream Rock Technique)!" Roshi called out as five globs of lava shot out of his mouth at Itachi and Kisame. Both Akatsuki members leapt away from the incoming projectiles, weaving in and out of lava bullets and lead bullets.

As the criminal duo made their escape, Itachi turned his head to face the six students of Beacon Academy. His Sharingan morphing from its three tomoe to a red eye with three spiralling curves around the pupil. As his eyes changed into Mangekyō Sharingan, blood came flowing down his face, originating from his eyes.

"Amaterasu (Heavenly Illumination)." Itachi murmured quietly, but the three Jinchūriki heard him speak. Han grabbed Naruto's unconscious body while Fu grabbed Ruby, both pulling their two friends out of the way as black flames covered the area they stood seconds ago. As the Beacon Academy students evaded the flames of the Amaterasu, the two nukenin made their escape.

By the time the six students had recovered from the attack, the Itachi and Kisame were long gone.

"Dammit!" Roshi yelled out in frustration.

"How could they find us out here?" Fu asked.

"Maybe we didn't cover up our trail as well as we thought." Han suggested.

"No, maybe someone else knew about this place." Roshi argued.

"Can someone tell me what just happened?! Who were those people?" Ruby asked.

"Akatsuki." Naruto mumbled, Ruby looked down at the injured blond, "Those two... they're part of an organization called Akatsuki..."

"Aka-what now?" Yang asked, unsure of how the pronunciation was.

"It's Akatsuki." Roshi answered, "Last I heard, they were just a mercenary group that Iwagakure hired sometimes."

"No. You guys haven't been to the Elemental Nations in a while." Naruto said.

"Elemental Nations?" Ren asked, "I've never heard of this place."

"So what _has_ the Akatsuki been up to since we left?" Han asked,ignoring Ren's question.

"They're in simplest terms a group of hunters." Naruto replied, "Specifically, they're _hunting_ nine specific people." Finishing his statement, the three

Jinchūriki's eyes widened in shock.

"What?! Why?!" Fu asked, slightly panicked at the news.

"I...I don't know. The only reason I know they're hunting us is because I encountered those two before I came to Remnant. If it weren't for Ero-Sennin arriving to stop them I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be alive right now." Naruto answered.

"Okay, can someone _please_ explain what's going on?! What's this _Elemental Nations_ and _Ero-Saiyan_ thingies that you guys are talking about?!" Ruby asked, demanding to know what this whole problem was all about.

"I'll explain everything later, I promise." Naruto replied as he attempted to stand up.

"First things first, what are we going to do about these weird flames?" Blake asked, motioning to the still burning black flames of the Amaterasu (Heavenly Illumination).

"Duh, just pout some water on it, that'll douse the fire." Yang answered as she started walking to the nearest source of water.

"No don't! Those are the flames of the Amaterasu (Heavenly Illumination), they won't stop burning for seven days and seven nights or until they've consumed their target." Naruto explained, effectively stopping Yang from trying to douse the flames with water.

"Well then what _do_ we do about them?" Weiss asked, slowly inching away from the black flames.

"I think I have something that can contain them, but I left it our Team's room." Naruto replied.

"Where exactly did you leave it?" Han asked.

"Next to my bed there's a small cabinet. It's an orange scroll, about two-thirds the size of my forearm." Naruto explained, Han nodded his head and leapt off to the dormitory, surprising Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Ren.

"What the heck?!" Weiss exclaimed at the sight of Han leaping away like it was nothing.

"What kind of semblance was that? Better yet, what kind of semblances did we just see?" Blake questioned.

"That wasn't a semblance." Roshi explained, "That was chakra."

"Katra?" Ruby asked.

"Chakra. It's the manifestation of the combination of ones' physical and spiritual energy." Roshi answered, "And with this combination, our energy can be manipulated into techniques that can take the form of different elements, like you just saw beforehand."

"But that kind of energy has never been recorded in Remnant." Weiss stated.

"That's because it was never from Remnant." Naruto said.

"I've got that scroll you wanted." Han said, having just returned from the dormitory. Handing the scroll to Naruto, said blond Jinchūriki unraveled the scroll.

"I never thought I would need to use one of these scrolls, but it pays to be prepared." Naruto said, having fully unraveled the scroll.

"What's a scroll with some scribbled lines supposed to do?" Weiss questioned.

"Fūka Hōin (Fire Sealing Method)!" Naruto exclaimed as the black flames of the Amaterasu (Heavenly Illumination) were sucked into the empty circle section of the scroll, leaving no trace of the black flames, much to the shock of the five non-shinobi students, "You were saying?" Naruto sarcastically asked.

"Hey guys!" a voice from behind them shouted. Turning around, the students saw Jaune, Nora, and Pyrrha along with campus' security, "What did we miss?"

-Ten Minutes Later, Professor Ozpin's Office-

"So let me get this straight. You guys-" Yang started, motioning to Fu, Han, Naruto, and Roshi, "-are from this place called the Elemental Countries-"

"Elemental Nations." Roshi corrected.

"Right, the Elemental Nations, where you ran away from this group of people that are hunting you for something you have or know." Yang stated.

"It's not something we like to talk about." Han explained.

"Why not?" Pyrrha asked.

"Because back then, people where we came from feared us for something we had no control over." Fu replied, "We all came here to escape prejudice like that."

"But what about those people who attacked you?" Ruby asked Naruto.

"They're part of the group that is hunting us. Where we come from, there are certain ranks a shinobi would get to measure their strength, from E-SS, E being the lowest and SS being the highest. Only one person has ever been labeled a SS shinobi." Naruto explained.

"Who would be that strong?" Weiss asked.

"My father..." Naruto mumbled, looking down at his feet, surprising the room's occupants.

"But what does this ranking system have to do with the people who attacked you?" Ruby asked.

"Every single person in Akatsuki is an S class nukenin, which is the same as being a wanted criminal." Naruto finished, "Each and every one of them is extremely powerful in their own way and wanted for various crimes."

"What did those two do?" Blake asked.

"Kisame Hoshigaki, the blue skinned guy that looks like a shark, is wanted for attempting to overthrow a government and for numerous assassinations." Naruto stated, "And the other one... Itachi Uchiha, he..."

"He what?" Yang asked abruptly.

"He... he's wanted for the massacre of the Uchiha clan, the only survivor being his own brother, Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto said grimly, causing the non-shinobi occupants of the room to gasp in shock.

"That's not our most pressing matter right now." Roshi said in a serious tone, Han and Fu nodding in agreement, "The four of us came here to escape our past with the Elemental Nations. And now they've found us."

"And?" Weiss asked, unsure of what the monkey faunus's words were leading to.

"Now that we've been found, we have to go into hiding again. We have to leave Beacon Academy." Roshi said.

Chapter End

* * *

-Omake, Team Gai's first C-Rank Mission in the Land of Tea-

"Urrrggghhh." Lee groaned out, feeling nauseous at just being on the boat, "Gai-sensei, the unyouthful power of the water is too strong for my youthfulness!"

"Eh? A bit of seasickness ya got there? Don't worry I got the perfect medicine for that." Team Gai's client, Kenji, said.

"Yosh! What youthful medicine will help the youthfulness of my youthful student!" Gai exclaimed more than asked.

"This." Kenji said, pulling a small bottle out of his right sleeve, causing Gai's eyes to widen.  
"Yosh! If it will help my youthful student's flames of youth to burn brighter, I shall allow it!" Gai exclaimed, causing Kenji and Team Gai (for obvious reasons this is excluding Gai and Lee) to sweatdrop at the man's/their sensei's antics.

Pulling out a spoon from the same sleeve, Kenji poured some of the 'medicine' onto it until it was filled. He then proceeded to shove the spoon into Lee's mouth, causing said person's eyes to widen in shock. After swallowing the 'medicine' his eyes became slightly droopy and started to hiccup.

"Yosh! *hic* that medicine is very *hic* manly!" Lee exclaimed as he got up, nearly falling over himself at random, causing the two sane members of Team Gai to start panicking. Not because of any nearby enemies leaking large amounts of killer intent, but because Lee hadn't said anything about 'youth', just 'manly'.

"You *hic* Neshjiiii." Lee slurred out, "Let us have a *hic* MANLY FIGHT!" After finishing the slurred and drunken sentence, Lee charged at Neji, giving no time for the branch-family member of the Hyuuga clan to react.

What resulted was either the most one-sided fight, or the most ridiculous fight in the history of Konoha. Lee was stumbling around, throwing drunken punches and kicks at Neji while the rest of the members of Team Gai, Gai included, tried to stop the drunken brawler that Lee had become.

The fight had lasted for a good two hours, Lee spouting out every now and then his 'manliness' or how 'manly' something was.

In another anime universe, a large, muscular man with tanned skin and white hair sneezed. Said person was then hit in the back of the head by a flying beer mug.

Now, a regular person would be knocked out and slightly bleeding from being hit with a beer mug, but said person just got back up and joined the large brawl that had broken out, shouting about how 'unmanly' it was to hit someone when they weren't looking and spouting other nonsense that used the word 'man' or words in relation to it.

* * *

**Post Notes**

**Aaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnndddddddd Done! I still haven't figured out how to work a poll on this website, but at least I got it up and running for the time being. If you want to vote for one of the choices, there's a link to the poll in my profile, at the top of the profile to be precise. The next few chapters I'm planning will be in relation to the Narutoverse arcs. If you read carefully, then you'll be able to figure out which arc the story is pertaining to the Narutoverse, as there is one jutsu in this chapter that is only seen once in a certain arc pertaining to the Akatsuki. If you can figure it out, you'll get an internet cookie and a shoutout in the next chapter.**

**The end of the school year is coming up, what I consider to be the end of the school year is when Regents and Finals are finished. Anyone else looking forward to summer vacation? I sure am.**

**Anyways, I'll see you guys next time! Read, Review, Relax, Rest, and have a great summer to all those who are also finishing the school year!**

**-CrimsonKyuubiSage out.**


End file.
